REGRESANDO A TECNO CITY
by Ieshika
Summary: Continuación de la historia "¿Papá?", tomando algunos personajes de fanfiction de Fleur Noir "Meu Anjo". Sinopsis: Ash lleva a Soleil y Doen a visitar a su abuelo en Tecno City... ¿las cosas serán las mismas? ¡Allá los espera Jules con muchas anectodas!
1. Chapter 1 DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO

DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO

Habían viajado demasiados kilómetros, en ese lujoso automóvil, desde la región Kanto hasta aquella "Brasilia" en la Región Johto; eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche cuando la pareja, una de ellas casi en estado de somnolencia, divisaron en la distancia las luces de Tecno City… aquella que una vez visitaron sin darse cuenta del inesperado encuentro que tuvieron y de las sorpresas que vivenciaron hace 12 años atrás.

La primogénita de la joven familia dormía en el puesto trasero, aferrando con ella el pikachu de peluche que le había regalado su padre; mientras a su lado, un pequeño niño de meses también descansaba en su asiento de seguridad, luciendo un trajecito azul y demostrando que la genética siempre mostraba el fenotipo dominante del sexo masculino: el cabello negro y el rostro blanco que escondía unos ojos almendrados reflejaban el anhelo de una pareja que no hacia mucho le dieron una segunda oportunidad a su relación.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó una chica pelirroja bostezando a su esposo, al notar los grandes edificios crecer cada vez que el vehículo se acercaba.

-Eso parece- le contestó el joven –Después de muchos kilómetros, ya era hora de que llegáramos.

-¡Mas te vale que así sea!- le chilló la joven de ojos verdes, buscando fuerzas en el estado de omnisciencia en el que se encontraba –Después del "grandioso atajo" que tomaste, que nos llevó a las costas de las Islas Naranja, era lógico que tomaras el rumbo que era, ¡Nunca cambiaras!

El chico sonrió divertido, recordando ese pequeño defecto en su personalidad, cuando cruzaron un peaje que conectaba a la gran metrópoli con las maravillas de una tecnología moderna; sin lugar a dudas, TECNO CITY era la urbe más vanguardista en estudios científicos y avances tecnológicos de la región Johto, y tal vez de Kanto, la isla de Hoenn y el lejano Sinnoh.

-Por cierto- dijo el hombre que manejaba el lujoso BMW Gris -¿Llegamos directo al Laboratorio Tecno o nos hospedamos primero?

-Pues…- dijo la chica, observando a sus dos hijos en el asiento trasero –Los niños están cansados del viaje, y creo que no seria conveniente hacer una visita a estas horas de la noche; además, yo también me siento agotada.

-Esta bien- dijo el joven, cruzando por un centro pokemon que se les hacia bastante familiar –Será como tu digas, Mist.

-Gracias, Ash- agradeció la pelirroja, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico, para dirigir la mirada nuevamente miró a su parejita especial.

Soleil y Doen, su hijo pequeño, descansaban desde hacía 3 horas atrás, y en el mismo estado de sueño, estaban dos pokemons que los acompañaban en el asiento trasero y que eran los guardianes de esos pequeños niños: estaba Pikachu, que se negaba a evolucionar por inducción de la piedra trueno, a pesar del tiempo y el entrenamiento que había recibido y un Marril que antes había sido un diminuto azurril.

" " " " " " "

-Muchísimas gracias por traer los documentos para el Simposio, May- le agradecía una mujer de cabello castaño rizado largo, que lucia una bata de laboratorio, a una joven del mismo tono de cabello, con ojos azules –Las investigaciones de tu padre también son valiosas para la ponencia en el evento.

-No es nada- le decía la joven negando con la cabeza, mientras un Mr. Mime sujetaba una caja de gran tamaño y la ingresaba a una habitación –Papá siempre ha estado al pendiente del evento y sería muy irresponsable de su parte no haber colaborado con su investigación sobre ese pokemon legendario.

-Este evento será todo un éxito- halagó Jules observando la logística a su alrededor y a su Mr. Mime que regresaba de llevar la gran caja con los documentos de la investigación para las memorias previas del evento, para ayudarle al hermano menor de May a ordenar papelería para el personal asistente –Y gracias a que Max me ayuda, todo es más fácil.

-A Max le agrada este tipo de eventos, y si tienen que ver con investigaciones de zoología y botánica pokemon, colabora aún más de manera incondicional.

Jules sonrió, cuando notó que una pareja ingresaba al laboratorio, llevando una niña tomada de la mano y a un pequeño bebe en brazos de la madre.

-¿Por qué los dejaron ingresar si en estos momentos no esta permitido?- se preguntó extrañada y May, dubitativa ante el comentario de su amiga, volteó para observar lo que sucedía.

Jules caminó hacia la pareja con gestó incómodo, cuando reconoció a los dos jóvenes, esbozando una grata sonrisa.

-¡Por Dios, si son ustedes!- exclamó dichosa y la pareja se detuvo, saludando alegremente.

-Buenos Días, Jules- Saludó Ash a su colega, cargando a Soleil.

-Hola, Jules- saludó Misty, cuando el pequeño bebe trató de levantar su cabecita para conocer a quien sus padres saludaban gustosos.

-¿Ash?- se interrogó May sorprendida de ver nuevamente a su amigo de viaje, y sonrió al notar como había crecido y como había formalizado su vida con aquella chica pelirroja que se encontraron en la región Hoenn.

Ash vestía un pantalón dril con una camiseta roja y una gorra del mismo color, con los guantes que le agradaba usar de pequeño pero con la talla de una persona adulta; por su parte, Misty lucía un vestido ajustado en jean con escote en la espalda, llevando su cabello rojo largo en una coleta de caballo y unas sandalias tipo bailarina en jean. Soleil usaba un conjunto de falda amarilla y blusa manga corta blanca, con una boina francesa del mismo color de la falda, y el pequeño Doen… un enterizo azul con un encaje de Psiduck en la parte delantera.

-Ahora entiendo por que los guardias los dejaron entrar- dedujo Jules saludando a la joven pareja -¿Por qué no me avisaron que vendrían para hacerles una pequeña bienvenida? ¡Al profesor Ketchum le hubiese agradado saber que vendrían!

-Queríamos darle una grata sorpresa al abuelito- le replicó Ash y observó a su primogénita -¿Verdad, Soleil?

La niña asintió y Jules observó a los dos pequeños niños en brazos de sus amigos y les dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

-Veo que ustedes no perdieron el tiempo, ¿eh?- les preguntó divertida y la pareja se ruborizó ante el comentario.

-¿Por qué tienes la cara como un tomate, papá?- le preguntó Soleil a su padre para mirar a Misty -¡Tu también estas roja, mamá!

Jules sonrió divertida, cuando Pikachu se acercó a la mujer de bata y cabello castaño y se dejó levantar de ella, reconociendo a una vieja amiga. El pokemon se dejo acariciar de la mujer, mientras May se les acercaba con sigilo, y el pokemon tipo eléctrico saltó hacia ella, reconociendo a otra vieja amiga.

-¿Eres tu, May?- le preguntó Ash a la susodicha, y la aludida asintió, un poco avergonzada.

-Hola… Ash- saludó May con un leve rubor, viendo el increíble cambio de su amigo de viaje por el de un hombre alto, varonil y bien parecido –Me alegra verte de nuevo.

-A mi también me da gusto volver a verte May- le halagó Ash y la observó de pies a cabeza.

May lucía una minifalda con una blusa tejida manga larga naranja, con su típica bandana en la cabeza del mismo color de la blusa, y unas botas femeninas de talle alto.

-Te ves muy bonita- le aduló el entrenador pokemon sin alterar los celos de una Misty más madura –Puedo preguntar, ¿a que se debe tanta belleza?

-Quien te puede contestar con toda certeza es Drew- respondió Jules, ajustándose los anteojos que armonizaban su rostro y May se ruborizó.

-¡Jules!- exclamó algo enojada y todos rieron divertidos.

-Por cierto, Ash- le dijo la joven de bata al hijo del profesor Ketchum -¿No nos vas a presentar a tu bella familia?

-Oh! Que pena!- se disculpó Ash y puso a Soleil en el suelo –Jules, May, esta es mi hija Soleil; Soleil, ellas son Jules y May: Jules creo que sigue siendo entrenadora pokemon tipo fuego, y May una excelente preparadora estética de pokemons en batalla.

Misty le observó con ironía.

-Eso te pasa por no hablarles en tanto tiempo- le susurró apenada –Debiste mantener contacto con ellas.

A Ash Ketchum le surgió una gran gota sobre su cabeza y Jules se agachó para saludar a Soleil.

-Hola Soleil- le estrechó su manito y la niña le alargó la suya con cierta cautela –Veo que eres una niña muy bonita.

-Gracias, Jules- agradeció la niña tomando confianza.

-Así como dijo tu papá, soy entrenadora de pokemons tipo fuego pero eso era cuando era más pequeña; ahora soy una zoóloga pokemon con una maestría en pirología evolutiva en la Universidad de Vulcanología de la Región Hoenn.

-¿Pirología evolutiva?- le preguntó extrañada Misty y Jules se levantó del suelo.

-Es el estudio del fuego en las fases de crecimiento de los pokemon de ese tipo- le aclaró la joven, mientras May le colocó su mano en la cabeza de Soleil.

-Yo sigo siendo una preparadora pokemon, Soleil- añadió la joven frotando suavemente la cabecita de la pequeña –Pero tengo un estudio en Estética Pokemon en la Casa Francesa de Estética Pokemon.

-¿En la Casa Francesa de Estética Pokemon?- le preguntó Misty sorprendida y May asintió.

-¿La conoces?

-Si, claro- contestó Misty, acomodando al pequeño infante entre sus brazos –Un gran amigo estudio en esa famosa academia: Jay Duville.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió May -¡Tú eres amiga de Jay!

-Desde hace cinco año, mas o menos- respondió Misty y May le sonrió alegremente.

-¡Que bueno!- exclamó la joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules –Yo conozco a Jay desde que éramos pequeños y perdí contacto con él cuando se fue con su familia a Francia; pero nunca creí que estudiara en la misma Academia que yo, nunca nos encontramos en el mismo campus.

-Es porque Jay solo estudio un año en la Casa de Estética cuando le ofrecieron una oportunidad laboral en Green Peace- le aclaró Misty y May dejó salir un "ahhhh" de comprensión.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- añadió May desviando la mirada al cielo, cuando Jules se acercó a Misty.

-Y esta pequeña lindura, ¿no la van a presentar?- dijo la joven, tomando con su dedo índice la pequeña manita del bebe, quien la apretó con fuerza por arcoreflejo.

-El es Doen, nuestro pequeño hijo de 6 meses- presentó Misty acomodando al pequeñito para que lo observarán mejor y el pequeño miró detenidamente a las dos mujeres, con sus grandes ojos miel.

-Es increíble como la genética no perdona, ¡es idéntico a Ash!- halagó al progenitor del Doen, y el aludido se sintió apenado.

-Es precioso, Ash, Misty, los felicito- les lisonjeó May (aun sosteniendo a Pikachu en sus brazos) y toco con delicadeza la pequeña naricita del bebe.

-¿Y yo no soy linda?- se quejó Soleil, notando que todos los halagos eran para su pequeño hermanito, y se cruzó de brazos, enojada. Ash le observó divertido.

-¡Tú eres DIVINA, Soleil!- le exclamó May, agachándose a la altura de la niña con Pikachu esta vez en su hombro derecho – Es solo que no puedes comparar la preciosidad de tu hermanito con la lindura tuya: recuerda que tú eres niña y Doen es niño.

-Así sí- le relajó la primogénita de la pareja visitante, cuando Ash se acordó de algo.

-Jules, ¿Dónde está papá?

-El prof. Ketchum está en el laboratorio de fósiles pokemon: es un nuevo espacio que se abrió hace 5 años por las expediciones arqueológicas que se llevaron a cabo en las Cordilleras Mortero de esta región, cerca de la Ruta 42.

-Suena interesante- dijo Ash -¿Crees que se demore mucho?

-Yo si creo, porque esta en el pueblo Azalea y está a 2 horas de aquí- contestó Jules y chasqueó su boca en señal de resignación -Por eso te dije que si venías, trataras de avisar con tiempo para que él los esperara en el Laboratorio Tecno.

-Ya veo- susurró el chico cuando notó en la distancia a Mr. Mime y a un chico que no se había percatado de la visita de la joven familia.

-Ese Mr. Mime se me hace bastante familiar- le dijo Ash a Jules y la chica observó a su pokemon psíquico.

-¿Y el chico que lo acompaña no se te hace familiar, también?- le cuestionó capciosamente y Ash trató de observar detenidamente al chico de cabello corto azul y ojos castaños, negando la pregunta de su joven conocida.

-El es… ¿Max?- le preguntó Ash a su amiga zoóloga y la chica asintió.

-¡MAX!- le gritó la joven y el aludido levantó la mirada del PC portátil que veía con suma concentración -¿Podrías venir acá un momento, por favor?

El chico obedeció, mientras May se entretenía con Doen y Soleil y Misty conversaba con ella acerca de Jay Duville y su actual condición.

-Max, ¿recuerdas a Ash Ketchum?- le preguntó Jules cuando el chico estaba cerca de ellos, y el joven se sorprendió de ver nuevamente a su antiguo amigo de infancia.

-¡Como no me voy a acordar de ASH KETCHUM!- Se acercó al chico, regalándole un fuerte abrazo de amistad.

-¡Me alegra verte a ti y a May nuevamente, Max!- exclamó Ash dichoso y ambos se estrecharon las manos.

Mientras tanto, Jules recibía una llamada en su teléfono móvil de Dawn en la región Sinnoh y se alejó de sus amigos para contestarla.

-Yo si note que tú y esa chica pelirroja conversaban con Jules y mi hermana, pero pensé que no sería importante y por eso no me acerqué a ustedes. Y esa chica y esos niños… ¿Son tu familia?

-Así es, Max- contestó a su amigo y observó a la mujer y a sus dos hijos –Ella es Misty; la pequeñita es Soleil y el bebe es Doen.

-Empezaste temprano a formar familia, ¿eh Ash?- le preguntó Max con malicia y cruzándose de brazos y Ash se apenó con su amigo.

-Es una larga historia, Max- le aclaró Ash y al ver a Misty, ella le devolvió una sonrisa de felicidad –Pero me siento orgulloso de pertenecer a esa bella familia, a pesar de todo lo que nos pasó en todo este tiempo.

-También es una larga historia lo de Drew y May- añadió Max –Esa si es una historia de novela; lo que presenciamos en la región Hoenn es tan solo una pequeña parte de lo que verdaderamente sucedió con ellos.

En esos momentos, Jules colgó el celular y observó a Ash con agudeza, recordando que el padre del entrenador pokemon… también le tenía una gran sorpresa.

" " " " " " "

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y el laboratorio estaba cerrado. La joven zoóloga ayudaba a su subalterno con las cajas de las rocas petrificadas de indicios de pokemon evolutivos acuáticos que había traído del otro laboratorio, mientras la joven le comentaba que su hijo mayor estaba en la ciudad por pocos días.

-¿Mi hijo está aquí?- le preguntó bastante asombrado Satoshi Ketchum a Jules Phirex, su mano derecha en el laboratorio Tecno -¿En serio?

-Así es, profesor Ketchum- le contestó Jules, manteniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata blanca –Llegaron esta mañana si dar aviso: querían darle una sorpresa. Pero les dije que usted regresaría tarde porque estaba en el Laboratorio de Arqueología Pokemon y quedaba bastante retirado de la ciudad.

-¿"Llegaron"? ¿"Querían"? ¿"Les dijiste"?- enfatizó el plural de las palabras de su alumna -¿Acaso viene acompañado?

-Vino con su familia, profesor- le respondió Jules y el hombre tragó saliva.

-¿Su familia?- se preocupo el hombre, recordando a su ex esposa -¿Vino con Delilah?

-Si se refiere a la madre de Ash, ella no lo acompaña.

-¿Entonces?

Jules sonrió divertida y casi suelta una carcajada.

-Su hijo, profesor Ketchum, ¡ya es un hombre de familia! Vino con su esposa y sus dos hijos.

-¡QUE!- exclamó el hombre asombrado por lo que escuchaba y se volteó para apoyarse en una mesa, y luego observar a su alumna -¡Ash tiene esposa! ¡Hijos! ¡Por Dios! ¡Ya me estoy volviendo viejo!

La joven rió ante el comentario de su maestro y buscó un vaso de agua para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese muchacho tenga hijos si hace un par de meses hable con él y estaba feliz y sin compromisos?- se preguntaba a si mismo el hombre, no creyendo lo que había escuchado y de la condición actual de su hijo mayor –Aunque, bueno… me dijo que salía con una modelo occidental, pero no creo que ese chico se haya equivocado por estar de promiscuo.

-Pues, con la supermodelo ya no anda, porque su esposa es una chica que ambos conocemos.

El hombre divagó unos instantes y recordó a aquella jovencita pelirroja que acompañaba a su hijo aquella vez que los visitaron hace mucho tiempo.

-No me digas que… ¿la joven pelirroja que lo acompañaba aquella vez es la esposa de Ash?

-Usted lo ha dicho.

-¡Vaya las cosas!- exclamó el hombre, sorbiendo un poco de agua –Nunca pensé que esos dos llegarían a estar juntos; eran tan distintos cuando los conocí.

-Así actúa el amor para los seres humanos, profesor: es impredecible y lleno de muchas ambigüedades.

-Entonces- retomó el profesor el asunto de la familia de su hijo -¿Dijiste que vino con sus dos hijos? ¿Y como son, Jules?

-Unas divinuras, profesor- le halagó la chica a su maestro –Sus nietos son la firme estampa de su hijo; bueno, la niña tiene los ojos de Misty.

-Y, ¿Cuándo te dijeron que regresarían?- preguntó el hombre de ciencia, con grandes expectativas.

-Mañana en la mañana.

-¡Que bueno!- exclamó ansioso y tomó un poco de agua -¿Sabes? Me da gusto volver a ver a esos dos jovencitos ¡Necesitan un buen escarmiento por estar de atolondrados!

Jules sonrió al ver que su profesor tomaba el último sorbo de agua con enfado, retomando actitudes de padre responsable y pendiente de sus hijos cuando nunca lo había manifestado; de repente, la chica recordó a aquella niña de 3 años que vivía con su maestro y le dirigió nuevamente la palabra.

-Profesor, ¿le va a presentar a Ash la pequeña Amelie?

El hombre remembró a su hija menor, y dudó unos momentos en contestar.

-Es lo más conveniente, Jules- respondió el hombre –Ash tiene derecho de conocer a su hermana menor, al igual que Melody, que estaría dichosa de conocer a su pequeña prima.

-¿Melody?- susurró la joven zoóloga algo extrañada.

-Estaré al pendiente mañana por la mañana de la visita de Ash, entonces- cambió de comentario el profesor Ketchum y arrojó el recipiente de plástico en la basura -Gracias por mantenerme informado, Jules.

-No es nada, profesor Ketchum- le dijo la chica, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación –Recuerde descansar bien para el día de mañana. Buenas Noches- se despidió la joven y cerró la puerta, escuchando la despedida de su maestro.

Jules caminó por el amplio pasillo, observando a lo lejos el amplio acuario que albergaba a más de una docena de Luvdiscs en etapa de crecimiento. La joven se detuvo, recordando el nombre de la chica que había pronunciado su maestro, y suspiró hondo para luego tomar una bocanada de aire, y retirar sus lentes y guardarlos en uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

-¿Quién será esa chica de nombre Melody que pronuncio mi maestro?- se preguntó a si misma, frotándose sus ojos con sus dedos de la mano derecha, cuando sintió un leve escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, reconociendo por la experiencia quien la veía en la tenue oscuridad -Duskull, sal de allí: no tengo ánimos de jugar en estos momentos- le dijo a su pokemon que estaba escondido tras una pared.

El pokemon tipo fantasma apareció frente a la chica, dándole unas leves palmaditas en la mano derecha que la joven tenía arriba. El pokemon de rostro esquelético y figura fantasmagórica notó el gesto de palidez de su entrenadora y le observó triste; cuando Jules le dio una vuelta en el aire, tratando de animarlo para que no se preocupara por ella.

-Estoy bien, Duskull- le tranquilizó la chica –Es solo que el Simposio me absorbe tiempo y me siento bastante fatigada. Perdóname por no jugar ahora mismo, pero necesito dormir.

El pokemon dio unas palmadas nuevamente en señal de aprobación, cuando se desvaneció para aparecer dentro del acuario y espantar a las pobres alevines de luvdics que se alejaron rápidamente a los corales que purificaban el acuario.

Jules sonrió divertida ante la actitud de su pokemon tipo fantasma, acercándose al acuario.

-Sal de allí, Duskull: vas a acelerarles el ritmo cardiaco a esos pequeños alevines- le sugirió la entrenadora y el pokemon se desvaneció nuevamente, saliendo fuera del cuadro de vidrio –Si amanecen tristes o alguno se muere por el susto que les diste, yo no seré la que le dé explicaciones al profesor Ketchum mañana en horas de la mañana- le refutó al pokemon fantasma y el aludido bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Vamos a descansar- le sugirió su dueña y el pokemon asintió, retirándose ambos del laboratorio Tecno.

" " " " " " "

Satoshi Ketchum permanecía sentado con Amelie en sus piernas en la amplia sala del Laboratorio Tecno, esperando la llegada de su hijo mayor, cuando notó algo extraño en el acuario.

-Algo le pasa a esos Luvdics- comentó ante los movimientos de los pececitos y Jules acercó su taza de café, tomando un gran sorbo de cafeína, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-_Que no vaya a medir los pulsos arritmicos ahora, porque de lo contrario estoy perdida_- pensó preocupada, cuando un hombre de gran altura y su pareja de cabello rojizo, ingresaron al laboratorio.

-Buenos Días- saludaron Ash y Misty al unísono y Jules les saludó, levantándose del asiento para darles la bienvenida.

-Hola, muchachos- se les acercó y saludo a la pequeña –Buenos días, Soleil.

-Buen día, Srta. Jules- saludó la pequeña con Pikachu sobre sus hombros y Satoshi Ketchum se acercó a la joven pareja, bastante sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos cenizos, con un vestido azul cielo con una cinta blanca en forma de lazo, permaneció al lado de la alumna de su padre, observando con sigilo y encanto lo que allí ocurría. Con delicadeza, tomó con su mano el doblez del vestido blanco de la zoóloga para que la susodicha se percatara de su cercanía, cuando Jules observó a la pequeña, para luego mirar al encuentro que hacía tiempo padre e hijo estaban esperando.

-¡Hola, papá!- exclamó Ash con gran entusiasmo, y abrazó a su progenitor con gran euforia -¡Sorpresa!

-¡Hola, hijo! ¡Bienvenido!- le saludó el profesor Ketchum, respondiendo al abrazo de su hijo mayor –Misty, es un placer volver a verte, y me da más gusto que seas parte de esta familia.

-Gracias, profesor- Le agradeció la pelirroja y le dio un leve empujoncito a Soleil -Princesita, él es tu abuelo Satoshi: salúdalo y dale un gran abrazo.

La niña obedeció al instante, regalándole un gran abrazo de la misma magnitud a su abuelo, quien la apretó con fuerza, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su pequeña nieta.

-Hola, abuelito ¿Me extrañaste?- le preguntó la niña de manera ingenua y todos se observaron extrañados.

-¡Como no, mi tesoro!- exclamó el hombre que se acercaba a los 40 años -¡Si es la primera vez que te veo!

-Papá, lamento haber venido así de repente, pero queríamos darte esta grata sorpresa de que ya eres abuelo- comentó Ash divertido, sin perder esa picardía que lo caracterizaba, y el hombre le observó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me alegran estas agradables visitas- le dijo el profesor Ketchum –Pero yo también quería darte una sorpresa.

Ash quedó extrañado ante el comentario de su padre cuando el hombre observó a la pequeña niña tomada de la mano de su alumna.

La pequeña Amelie veía a la expectativa lo que sucedía, cuando la joven zoóloga la dirigió hacia su maestro, quien le cargó para ponerla a la altura de su hijo.

-Ash… esta chiquita se llama Amelie y tienes 3 años de edad- le presentaba el profesor Ketchum con un poco de sigilo –Y desde que tienes 19 años, es tu pequeña hermana menor.

Ash abrió de asombro sus ojos ante lo que escuchaba y vio a la pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos cenizos, saludándola de manera afable; por su parte, Amelie escuchó lo que su padre había dicho y observando al hombre en frente de ella, se sintió incómoda de tener a un hermano mayor con una diferencia de edad bastante considerable, pero en su gesto se esbozó una leve sonrisa de aceptación ante el saludo de su pariente.

Misty estaba sorprendida ante lo que presenciaba y observó a su princesita, pensando que era conveniente que tuviera una tía de edad cercana; sería una buena experiencia para ambas conocerse y ser unas grandes amigas.

-Hola, Amelie- Saludó Ash a su hermanita y la aludida le arrojo sus bracitos, cuando este le tomó entre sus manos para cargarla; de repente, Pikachu se acercó a su entrenador, para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia –Mira, Pikachu: Amelie es mi pequeña hermanita y de ahora en adelante también la vas a proteger; Amelie, él es Pikachu.

-Pika-chu- le dijo el pokemon eléctrico a la niña en forma de saludo y la aludida saludó con alegría.

-Hola, Pikachu- saludó Amelie –Me agrada que seas mi hermano, Ash.

-A mi también me da gusto que tu seas mi hermanita, Amelie- le indicó Ash, cuando el profesor se acercó a Misty para observar detenidamente al bebe que llevaba en el canguro.

-¿Y este somnoliento señor, quien es?- preguntó encantado del bebe durmiente de la pelirroja y la chica acicaló los tenues cabellos negros de su bebe.

-El es Doen, profesor Ketchum, su otro nieto- presentó Misty al hombre de gafas grandes y el hombre agudizó la mirada ante las facciones del pequeño infante.

-Doen es idéntico a Ash cuando era bebe- recordó Satoshi al notar el gran parecido de su nieto con su hijo y se acercó a Ash que cargaba a Amelie –Hija, tienes otra gran sorpresa: eres tía de esta bella princesa y de aquel bebe durmiente. Ella es Soleil y el bebe es Doen.

Ash la dejó en el suelo para que saludara a Soleil, y ambas se dieron las manos.

-¡Hola, Soly!- le saludó Amelie -¿Te puedo llamar Soly?

-Hola, tía Amelie- saludó la hija de Ash, familiarizándose con su nueva pariente –Claro que me puedes llamar Soly: Dawlish también me llama así, al igual que Ian y Aislinn.

Jules miró a Misty extrañada, después de haber escuchado los nombres que había mencionado su primogénita.

-Luego te digo quienes son- le comentó, recordando que a la asistente del laboratorio Tecno no le agradaría saber de quien es hija la pequeña Aislinn.

" " " " " " "

PRIMER MEMORANDO: ¡He vuelto! Pero tuve que inspirarme en una historia a la que me le quito el sombrero por su calidad (aunque se desvía bastante de la esencia de pokemon como historia de aventura) para robarme dos personajes y varios de pronunciación; y yo espero que esta chica no se me enoje por lo que acabo de hacer: ¡Es licencia creativa, Fleur Noir! Así que te la dedico porque gracias a tu fanfic, resurgió ese hábito en mí que había olvidado desde hace tiempo.

Espero se diviertan con esta corta historia: desarrollaré algunas cosas que me parecieron "justas" que sucedieran, alguna que otra cosilla de interés, un poco de sentimentalismo por relaciones inconclusas y batallas pokemon características. Después del final, devolveré los personajes que no son míos a su dueña original para que no me demanden en el cono sur (risas)

Nos vemos mas adelante… ¡Gracias por seguir la historia hasta este punto y dedicarle parte de su tiempo a ella!


	2. Chapter 2 SORPRESAS INESPERADAS

SORPRESAS INESPERADAS

En el establo de Tauros que se encontraba en la parte posterior del Laboratorio, Satoshi veía como Amelie y su pequeña nieta jugaban con un divertido Pikachu y Togepi, mientras el profesor sostenía en sus piernas al pequeño Doen que miraba divertido a los pokemon salvajes y a las Milktank al fondo de ellos. Eran las horas perfectas para que el profesor conociera los gustos de Soleil y las grandes expectativas del bebe con relación al mundo en que sus padres se habían criado.

En un amplio pasillo que conectaba a un laboratorio experimental de fertilización in Vitro; Misty le explicaba a Jules quienes eran los niños que había mencionado su princesa, explicándole antes todo lo que había sucedido con Ash: su matrimonio a temprana edad, su separación a los dos años de casados, la crianza de Soleil en Francia y su regreso a Kanto.

-Esa historia si que parece de novela- comentó Jules acomodando sus anteojos –Lo importante es que ahora estén juntos y que cuiden a Soleil y Doenn en un hogar lleno de tranquilidad y amor.

-Así va a ser- enfatizó la pelirroja y observó desde la ventana del tercer piso del laboratorio, como el profesor Ketchum acercaba a Doen a una pequeña Milktank quien estaba divertida con el pequeño bebe que la acariciaba.

-Por cierto, me alegra que Brock también se haya formalizado… ¡ya era hora!- comentó la zoóloga mientras Misty le escuchaba, y su otro estado de consciencia buscaba las palabras para explicarle la procedencia de Aislinn –y me dices que Dawlish es el hijo mayor de Gary Oak, en nieto del profesor Samuel Oak?

-Así es- asintió Misty –Esta casado con una amiga que se llama Duplica y hace un año tuvieron otro niño que se llama Taylor.

Jules le observó con malicia.

-Esa región Kanto esta empezando temprano a generar una alta tasa de natalidad a causa de la proliferación de familias precoces, eh?- comentó la joven a manera de sarcasmo y a Misty se le ruborizaron las mejillas.

-¡Ahora no me vayas a decir también que Tracey esta casado y que tiene un hijo porque si sería el colmo de la promiscuidad!- ironizó Jules con una sonrisa divertida y Misty colocó un gestó de preocupación y vergüenza, surgiéndole una gran gota sobre su cabeza -Mist… no me digas que…- vaciló la joven zoóloga ante el silencio de la pelirroja y Jules petrificó su semblante, tragando saliva y dando un leve suspiro –No me digas que lo que acabo de decir es cierto.

-Jules…- meditó la chica de ojos verdes en continuar -No se como decirte esto pero, ¿recuerdas el otro nombre que menciono Soleil aparte de Ian y Dawlish?

-Pues… Soleil menciono a una tal Aislinn- recordó la joven, que esta vez no lucía su bata de laboratorio sino un vestido blanco de falda amplia y strapless, con un chaleco torero verde botella y unas sandalias de talle bajo del mismo color –Y ese nombre es de niña.

-Bueno…- vaciló Misty en proseguir –Aislinn es… es… es una sobrina de Ash: es hija de una prima de Ash que se llama Melody.

-¿Melody?- cuestionó Jules, remembrando ese nombre cuando lo escuchó de su maestro anoche –Nunca he escuchado al profesor mencionar a esa chica con frecuencia.

-Es que Melody es un familiar lejano del profesor Ketchum- le aclaró a su amiga del mismo color de ojos, pero de una tonalidad más oscuros –Ella es mas allegada a la familia de la sra. Delilah, madre de Ash, y fue a través de los padres de Melody que se conocieron la sra Delilah y el profesor Ketchum- le explicó, tratando de desviar el tema.

-Mmmmm- aprobó Jules, encajando las piezas del rompecabezas sobre el nombre musical de la joven que había pronunciado su maestro y la chica pelirroja –Mist, ¿el padre de Aislinn es… Tracey?

Misty quedó sin habla ante la pregunta de su amiga, tratando de que su respuesta no fuera tan dura, cuando Ash les llamó en la distancia, acercándose a las dos jóvenes.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpó Ash –Es que Soleil me estaba mostrando un Cascoon que encontró en un árbol del establo.

-¿Un cascoon?- le preguntó Misty, colocándosele la piel de gallina al escuchar el pokemon tipo insecto -¡Como permites que Soleil se le acerque a ese tipo de pokemons!

-Por favor, Mist- le tranquilizó Ash –Es un pequeño pokemon en estado larvario, no hace nada.

-¡Eso es lo que tu no sabes!- le refutaba su esposa –Quien sabe que tipo de pokemon insecto saldrá de esa larva, ¡no quiero ni pensarlo!

-De la metamorfosis de Cascoon sale un Dustox- añadió Jules y Misty tembló del susto.

-¡No! ¡Peor! – exclamó Misty indignada y puso su índice frente al rostro de Ash, en tono de amenaza –Escúchame bien, Ash Ketchum: yo espero que Soleil no se vaya a encariñar con ese Cascoon porque no voy a ser yo quien tenga que lidiar con ese insecto en mi casa, ¿entendido?

-No te pongas así, Mist- le dijo el joven entrenador, tomándole con sus manos la mano derecha y la besó cariñosamente –No es para tanto: Soleil tan solo me lo estaba mostrando, yo no creo que llegue a quererlo.

-Eso espero- dijo la pelirroja un poco más tranquila, mientras Jules les veía divertida la trivial pelea conyugal, al mismo tiempo que sus sentimientos se cohibían al recordar que aquel chico del que había estado enamorada, ahora era casado y tenía una niña de nombre Aislinn.

-_Con razón nunca más volvió a llamarme_- pensó indignada y empuñó fuertemente su mano derecha, cuando reaccionó y recordó el motivo por el cual había reunido a la joven pareja –Por favor Ash, Misty: síganme. Seguirán discutiendo en el transcurso del camino- les ironizó con un guiño de su ojo derecho y los aludidos la siguieron detrás.

Los entrenadores pokemon detuvieron su trifulca por unos instantes, para dar una leve tregua al asunto y seguir a la zoóloga del laboratorio. Tras unos cuantos pasos, Misty se acercó al oido de su esposo, para susurrarle algo que había pasado antes de que él llegara.

-_Ash, Jules ya sabe que Aislinn es hija de Tracey y de tu prima Melody, así que no trates de hacer comentarios al respecto, ¿OK?-_ murmuró la pelirroja con sigilo y el chico hizo un gesto extralingüístico con su mano derecha, cuando Jules se dio cuenta.

-¿Decían algo?- les preguntó y la pareja se sobresaltó, sin dejar de caminar.

-Es que… -vaciló Ash, tratando de inventar un comentario al respecto, cuando su esposa se le adelantó, demostrando mayor sagacidad en esos aspectos (Por algo es mujer ^_^)

-Es que le estaba diciendo a Ash que preferiría como pokemon para Soleil un Luvdics del acuario que ustedes tienen, al Cascoon que se encontró en el jardín- dijo la pelirroja con tranquilidad, cuando su interlocutora arqueó una ceja –Pienso que parecería más seguro.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?- le recordó Jules a su amiga, que era ahora Biología Marina, no entendiendo entonces el gesto de la mano de Ash cuando se susurraron "ese" supuesto comentario –Recuerda que dependiendo de la crianza y la alimentación, un pokemon evoluciona en el tipo que desarrolla su metabolismo cuando son especies bitransformistas: ¿recuerdas a que evoluciona un Luvdics?

-¡Claro!- exclamó Misty, recordando sus estudios en el tema –Evoluciona en un Feebas si lo alimentas con altos concentrados de zooplancton o carbohidratos; o en un Carvanha si le balanceas la dieta con plancton o proteínas.

Ash se sorprendió del conocimiento que tenía su esposa en el tema, que observó a Jules para ver que argumento en contra tenía para debatirle.

-Y si por condiciones adversas, ese Luvdics evoluciona en un Carvanha, ¿no sería contraproducente mantenerlo como pokemon domesticado en un hogar?

-Pues…- dudó Misty en responder, recordando que un error mínimo en la alimentación del alevine, transformaría su metabolismo para adaptarlo a ese pokemon piraña, que llegaría finalmente a un Sharpedo caníbal y difícil de domesticar –Si, tienes razón; pero con mis cuidados lograría que evolucionara en un Feebas, y con el balanceo de las cantidades adecuadas de pokecubos secos, lograré que crezca en un bello Milotic.

-Lo importante es que Soleil aprenda a asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar a un pokemon antes de que decida ser una entrenadora pokemon- añadió Ash y Misty le golpeó el costado con su codo derecho -¡Auh!

-¡Pero no con un POKEMON INSECTO!- refunfuñó Misty cuando los tres jóvenes se detuvieron frente a una puerta que daba al final del largo pasillo.

-Ya llegamos- les indicó Jules y tomó la perilla de la puerta, pasando antes una llave dorada con pocas muescas en su grabado.

-¿Qué nos quieres enseñar, Jules?- le preguntó Misty con anhelo, mientras Ash se acomodaba su gorra negra con la visera hacia atrás.

-La ponencia revelación de este año para el Simposio de Investigación Pokemon- contestó la joven de cabello castaño, que esta vez lucia su pelo en un moño recogido –Ustedes dos, serán los privilegiados en saber de que se trata la ponencia.

-Pues, gracias por la primicia- le halagó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y los tres amigos de infancia ingresaron a un laboratorio con tubos de ensayo gigantescos y un banco de implementos de laboratorio microbiológico.

-Espérenme aquí, por favor- les sugirió la joven zoóloga a la joven pareja y adelantándose, notó que el objetivo que pretendía mostrar estaba en el estado que esperaba

Enseguida, les trajo unas batas blancas y unos tapabocas para que se los colocaran y ambos chicos se pusieron los implementos para cumplir las normas de bioseguridad.

–Adelante- les indicó con su mano y Ash y Misty obedecieron, encontrándose con un leve recuerdo que les palpitaba en el subconsciente.

Adelantándose a la gran maquina acuática que albergaba a un pokemon conectado por tubos, los cuales lo mantenían en estado M.O.R., Ash y Misty se acercaron al espécimen, observando con cautela y asombro lo que Jules les mostraba con sumo interés. Los dos jóvenes agudizaron su mirada y se miraron circunspectos, como tratándose de comunicar que lo que veían… lo habían observado antes… y vivo.

-¿Qué les parece?- les preguntó la joven zoóloga a la pareja y Misty colocó su mano derecha en el frío tubo transparente que burbujeaba un líquido viscoso.

-Mewtoo- susurró Misty, tratando de recordar y de entender por qué conocía el nombre de ese pokemon si antes no lo había visto.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste, Jules?- le preguntó Ash a su amiga, remembrando acontecimientos pasados de la primera batalla que creyó que perdería la vida por su terquedad en una fe de convivencia pacífica.

-Lo encontré malherido en una excursión a las cataratas Tohjo- le contestó la joven con un tono de voz más bajo –El profesor Ketchum y yo lo cuidamos y lo tenemos en criogenia parcial para que se recupere de las heridas que tenía.

-Es… increíble- comentó Misty y Jules se acomodó sus lentes -¿Cómo es posible que se encuentre malherido si es un pokemon psíquico muy fuerte?

-¿Cómo sabes que es un pokemon psíquico?- le cuestionó Jules con agudeza y Misty se volteó, observando a su esposo.

-Jules…- le dijo Ash acercándose a Misty –Nosotros… creemos conocer a este pokemon.

-¿En serio?- les preguntó la aludida con sorpresa -¿De dónde?

-Bueno… no estamos seguros… pero lo conocemos de una batalla que dio en una isla apartada hace muchos años, en donde clonaba pokemons para demostrar la fuerza de una especie en duplicidad- le respondió Ash y Jules se acercó al pokemon que descansaba.

-¡Y eso que creen conocerlo!- les comentó Jules ante la respuesta del chico -¿Qué tal si recordaran más?

Ambos chicos se observaron con picardía y la joven tecleó unas palabras en un teclado qwerty que manejaba el mecanismo del tubo protector.

-¿Recuerdan como se llama?- les preguntó Jules a Ash y Misty.

-Mewtoo- le contestó la pelirroja y la zoóloga sonrió.

-Veo que si recuerdan su nombre- dijo Jules y nuevamente tecleo algo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Ash.

-Si, Ash- le aclaró la joven –Mewtoo esta curado desde el tercer día que lo mantuvimos en esta máquina.

-¿Y entonces por qué sigue recluido aquí?- cuestionó Misty confundida y Jules se acomodó sus lentes, bajando la mirada.

-Por qué Mewtoo… así lo decidió.

-¿Así lo decidió?- repitió Ash extrañado y se acercó a Jules –¿Quieres decir que él está consciente de lo que está haciendo y mantiene comunicación contigo y con papá?

La joven zoóloga asintió levemente, cuando por arcoreflejo, el pokemon psíquico movió uno de sus dedos y abrió los ojos intempestivamente, para luego bajar la mirada a quienes lo observaban desde abajo.

-Buen día, Mewtoo- le saludó Jules -¿Descansaste?

El pokemon observó a los dos extraños al lado de su conocida, y recordó a aquellos dos jóvenes que venían con un pikachu y con un pequeño y único Togepi.

-Misty…- susurró Mewtoo –Ash…- murmuró el nombre de los dos entrenadores y los jóvenes se sorprendieron de la memoria que tenía el pokemon psíquico –Sus recuerdos de mí todavía siguen difusos… preferiría que no recordaran con claridad todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche tormentosa de confusión y rencores.

La joven pareja no entendía como sus recuerdos se cruzaban entre pensamientos difusos de ese pokemon y acontecimientos puntuales como su nombre… y como su pequeña evolución Mew trataba de estar a su lado tratando de protegerlos.

-Jules- se dirigió Ash a la chica y esta le observó -¿Por qué dices que Mewtoo es la ponencia revolución de este año en el Simposio?

-Porque la temática a abordar es sobre la "Clonación Pokemon: causas-efectos de los patrones de comportamiento de las réplicas en sociedad"- contestó la chica morena

-Es un buen tema- comentó Misty y miró al pokemon psíquico que permanecía callado y sereno –Nunca he escuchado una ponencia sobre clonación pokemon.

-La única persona que tenía estudios sobre ese avance en genética era Giovanny, el jefe de la mafia pokemon Rocket- dijo Ash, recordando haber leído una crónica en la revista científica pokemon de la región Sinnoh hace 7 años atrás –Pero la documentación se destruyó el día que hubo una explosión en su laboratorio en Viridian City por extraños acontecimientos que nunca se pudieron explicar.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta miró a Mewtoo con agudeza, conociendo la causa de aquel estampido.

-Y que ahora las conocemos- finalizó el chico y se acercó un poco más al vidrio que lo separaba de aquel pokemon creado por manipulación genética, colocando su mano derecha en el frío vidrio de tono azul –Con razón actuabas así en aquellos momentos: no querías que fueses tratado como un ser distinto por tu condición de prototipo experimental… ¡querías que te observarán como el fruto de la naturaleza evolutiva de otro ser!

Mewtoo le observó con cautela, y se agachó dentro del tubo criogénico, colocando su vista a la altura de quien le hablaba.

-El tiempo te ha otorgado sabiduría y sentido racional, Ash- le habló en sus pensamientos y se levantó para colocarse erguido –Y es por ese crecimiento en el conocimiento de los grandes científicos, que estoy dispuesto a exponer la vivencia de la clonación en los pokemon desde la perspectiva de una especie creada en el laboratorio.

Ash abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Es decir que…- vaciló Misty acercándose a su esposo –¿Serás el ponente de dicha tesis?

–Tu lo has dicho, Misty- intervino Jules –Mewtoo es quién expondrá dicha temática ante los distintos maestros en ciencia pokemon de todas las regiones.

-Pero…- vaciló la madre de Soleil y Doenn en proseguir –pero, ¿no crees que es arriesgado que un pokemon se presente ante un auditorio y demuestre que puede comunicarse con los seres humanos?

-Es probable- admitió Jules –Pero es la decisión de Mewtoo: intenté explicarle las consecuencias de demostrar que se puede entablar una comunicación con el reino pokemon, pero está decidido en presentarse porque argumentó que está consciente del grado intelectual de personas a las que se dirigirá en esos momentos.

-Aún así me parece un poco arriesgado- dijo Ash, mientras Mewtoo escuchaba en silencio los comentarios de los que allí le acompañaban -¿Acaso la prensa no estará citada para el evento? ¡Ellos son los que provocarían histeria colectiva cuando muestren la habilidad de Mewtoo en medios de comunicación!

Jules meditó unos instantes para luego observar al pokemon psíquico, y este le asintió con seguridad. La joven sonrió levemente.

-Está dispuesto a enfrentarse a la sociedad- finalizó la chica zoóloga y se dio media vuelta –Además, yo no creo que los profesores se extrañen cuando vean que un Mewtoo les habla si conocieron a un Meowth parlante hace mucho tiempo- Comentó, recordándoles al felino acompañante del equipo rocket y la joven pareja sonrió.

-En eso si tienes razón- dijo Ash remembrando todas las ocasiones en que Meowth apareció frente a los distintos profesores de las 4 regiones y cada uno manifestaba una opinión al respecto.

-Dejemos a Mewtoo sólo- les sugirió Jules, girando su cabeza para mirar al pokemon en cuestión –Necesita preparar su ponencia.

Ash y Misty obedecieron, alejándose de la tenue habitación, cuando la joven pelirroja notó pequeñas cápsulas con líquido viscoso en su interior.

-_¿Qué será?-_ pensó Misty tratando de analizar el contenido de los tubos de ensayo –_Por su apariencia, parece material genético._

Y los tres jóvenes colgaron las batas en un perchero y botaron las mascaras de protección, para salir al establo y cambiar de ambiente.

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros, Jules- le agradeció Ash por todas las atenciones que había tenido la aludida desde el momento en que él y su familia llegaron a Tecno City –Y por permitirnos saber que Mewtoo se encuentra en buenas manos.

-No es nada- aseveró Jules y después de un corto tiempo, llegaron al establo del laboratorio.

En esta ocasión, Amelie sostenía a Doenn en sus brazos, enseñándole un Mareep para que sintiera su delicado pelaje lanudo, mientras el padre y el abuelo de los niños revisaba con cautela un pequeño problema que tenía el pokemon eléctrico.

-Ya regresamos- saludó Jules y los tres chicos se acercaron a los que estaban a cinco metros de ellos.

La joven zoóloga frotó la cabecita de Amelie, mientras que con la respectiva delicadeza, Misty le pidió a su pequeña cuñada el bebe de sus brazos y la niña se lo entregó con cuidado, cuando Ash notó que Soleil no la veía cerca de los Tauros y las Milktank en lo que podía alcanzar su mirada, al igual que a su primer pokemon.

-¿Dónde están Soleil y Pikachu, papá?- le preguntó el chico a su progenitor y el hombre levantó la mirada, cuando su pequeña hija se le acercó por detrás, halándole la mano derecha.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- le exclamaba Soleil agitada y con alegría -¿Me puedo quedar con ese pokemon?

La chica apuntó con su manita a su derecha, cuando todos observaron que en la distancia y encima de Pikachu, aleteaba con gracia un trío de abejitas con forma de panal melífero; Misty palideció por unos instantes, mientras Jules veía asombrada como ese tipo de pokemon se encontraba por esos lugares, si no era zona de jardines y bosques.

-¡Es un Combee!- exclamó Ash sorprendido y viendo los ojos verdes marinos de su hija en señal de petición, aceptó que su pequeña se quedara con él afirmándole con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-¡Esto es increíble!- le gritó Misty a su esposo, mientras Doenn fijaba la mirada en el aleteo de un pokemon insecto que se acercaba con Pikachu –¿Cómo decides algo relacionado con el primer pokemon de Soleil sin antes consultármelo!

-Por favor, Mist- le dijo Ash –Es un pequeño Combee, ¿qué puede pasar?

-Pasa que ese pequeño bicho evoluciona en un Vespiquen- le recordó su esposa.

-Pero si lo le das entrenamiento en batalla y le aumentas su nivel de resistencia y fuerza, Misty- añadió Jules, recordando las enseñanzas de su maestro en el laboratorio Tecno, cuando la terna de abejitas se acercó a los presentes y Doenn estiraba sus bracitos para tocarle.

Misty notó como su segundo hijo también le llamaba la atención ese pokemon y suspiró hondo, a manera de resignación.

-¡Estoy perdida!- exclamó indignada y miró a su suegro –A toda mi familia le encantan los pokemons tipo insecto, ¡que desgracia!- comentó, haciendo alusión a su esposo y a sus dos hijos, cuando el profesor Ketchum sonrió ante el comentario y Jules veía como Ash se rascaba su cabeza, con una mueca graciosa en su rostro.

-¿Entonces me puedo quedar con él?- le volvió a preguntar Soleil a su padre cuando Misty se acordó de algo de manera repentina, a ver si trataba de quitarle la idea a su pequeña princesa.

-Soleil- le llamó con seriedad y la aludida la observó con atención –Puedes quedarte con el Combee, Princesa- Le indicó la pelirroja y agudizó su mirada, después de dirigir la mirada al padre de la niña –Cuando consigas una pokebola para capturarlo.

Ash se acordó de esa gran regla para la obtención de un pokemon, y miró con preocupación a su hija.

-Es cierto, mi ángel- le dijo el muchacho a Soleil –Necesitamos debilitar al Combee y así capturarlo en la pokebola para que sea tuyo, y yo ahora no tengo una pokebola disponible, corazón.

La niña observó a su padre con tristeza, para luego mirar al Combee que no dejaba de aletear encima de Pikachu y que se estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de esos seres humanos.

El profesor Ketchum notó que su pequeña nieta bajó la mirada en señal de decepción, y evitando ver a su nieta llorar por una trivialidad, extrajo del bolsillo de su bata un pequeño estuche y sacó de su interior una pequeña esfera.

-Toma, hijo- le indicó a Ash, entregándole la pequeña esfera, y el chico reconoció el objeto y el tipo de material con la que estaba hecha.

-Esto es una pokebola Apricot Nido, papá- le dijo Ash, reconociendo las esferas especiales del profesor Kurt, y observó a su padre –Gracias, viejo: te debo una.

-No es nada, Ash- contestó el hombre de ciencia –Tómalo como mi primer regalo para la pequeña Soleil.

Misty observó lo acontecido con algo de ambigüedad, cuando acomodó a Doenn en sus brazos mientras Jules cruzaba sus brazos y Amelie permanecía atenta al Mareep que los acompañaba.

-Buen intento, Mist- le ironizó con diversión cuando la pelirroja sacó su lengua en señal de chasco.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme al zumbido de esta terna de melíferas por la casa- le dijo la pelirroja a su joven amiga, mirando detenidamente al pokemon tipo insecto –Después de todo, es un pokemon lindo… siempre y cuando no vaya a evolucionar.

-Veamos…- observó Ash a sus lados y llamó a su pequeña hermana menor, entregándole la pokebola verde con bajos relieves en tonos castaños –Lánzala para capturar a Combee cuando yo te lo diga, ¿entendido?

-Está bien- balbuceó Amelie mirando la pequeña esfera, cuando su hermano mayor le gritó a su pokemon eléctrico.

-Pikachu, descarga un leve "impact trueno" a ese Combee- le ordenó a su pokemon y la especie tipo eléctrico descargó tres pequeños rayos, apuntándolos al pokemon insecto que lo sobrevolaba.

Frunciendo sus tres caritas, el Combee tambaleo en el aire, descendiendo lentamente por la descarga recibida; en esos momentos, Ash le dio la señal a su hermana menor para que la niña lanzara el objeto.

-¡Ve, pokebola!- gritó Amelie arrojando la esfera y el objeto golpeó al pokemon tipo insecto, introduciéndolo rápidamente y cayó por gravedad en el pasto del establo. En menos de 10 segundos, la pokebola dejó de rodar por la fuerza interna que hacía el pequeño Combee para salirse, cuando Ash se acercó para tomarla y agacharse en frente de Soleil para entregársela.

-Ya es tuyo, mi princesa- le dijo con la mayor ternura de padre y su primogénita lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras el chico le devolvía el afecto con dulzura y paternidad.

-¡Gracias, papá!- le agradeció la niña de bucles negros y observó a su pequeña tía –También gracias a ti, Amelie.

La chica de cabello negro sonrió a manera de respuesta, cuando Soleil miró la esfera tratando de encontrar algo.

-¿Dónde se abre la pokebola, papá?- le preguntó confundida y el hombre le señaló el botoncito plateado entre los dos hemisferios verdes con bajos relieves castaños.

Soleil presionó el interruptor con emoción y un destelló de luz infrarroja dejó salir al pokemon insecto, que ahora pertenecía a un dueño.

-Lo llamaré "Honey"- le bautizó la niña de inmediato, cuando Doenn nuevamente estiró sus manitas para tocar al pokemon, incomodando a su madre.

-Toma a Doenn, Ash- le indicó la pelirroja y su esposo se acercó para coger a su pequeño –Sabes que no me atrevo a acercarme a ese pokemon por muy lindo que sea, ¡sigue siendo insecto!

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta acercó al bebe para que tocara al Combee, que aleteaba alegremente y que se sentía feliz con el acompañante que le acicalaba, con el cuidado de su padre; repentinamente, Misty se sobresaltó recordando algo.

-¡¿Y el aguijón del Combee?!- exclamó preocupada.

-En estado de domesticación lo esconde hasta que su entrenador le ordene extraerlo para un ataque- le tranquilizó Jules, mientras el profesor Ketchum continuo examinando al pequeño Mareep con su única hija –Descuida: tu esposo sabe lo que hace.

Misty observó a Ash con Doenn en brazos, agachado a la altura de Soleil, y se castigó por haber dejado la cámara en el hotel ese día para capturar ese momento tan familiar, notando que la paternidad había cambiado el carácter de ese testarudo entrenador y lo habían traído nuevamente al conocimiento de los pokemons y su entrenamiento, aspecto que había descuidado un poco por su viaje a Italia y al vida "pagana" que había llevado.

" " " " " " "

SEGUNDO MEMORANDO: Buen día para todos. La presente es para manifestarles mis agradecimientos por leer este pequeño proyecto, el cual espero que sea de su total agrado. Cualquier inquietud, las escucho al correo electrónico ayumichan_. Fin del comunicado.

¡Vaya formalidad! Yo que dije que el fanfic no iba a salir tan extenso pero veo que tengo que replantear lo que dije. Muchas de las observaciones sobre las caracteristicas pokemon son invenciones mias, puede que algunas sean ciertas o no… ya dije que todo es LICENCIA CREATIVA.

Aunque tengo que secuestrar ideas y personajes de otras personas para darle un giro a la historia. A ellos gracias porque sus ideas son mi inspiración y les hago gran gala y ovación por su sentido de creatividad. ¡Que viva las mentes innovadoras! ¡Esas son las que cambian el mundo!


	3. Chapter 3 SORPRESAS INESPERADAS II

SORPRESAS INESPERADAS II

El 1er Simposio Nacional de Investigaciones Pokemon se había inaugurado ese fin de semana; las instalaciones del Laboratorio Tecno en la zona de conferencias estaba abarrotada de asistentes y exhibiciones de todo tipo a través de stand de jóvenes investigadores sobre las evoluciones, técnicas escondidas, multiplicidad evolutiva e investigaciones geológicas de todos los tipos de pokemon existentes y conocidos por el momento.

Cada uno de los profesores de las diferentes regiones, tenían ponencias de aproximadamente 45 minutos sobre las características ambientales de sus zonas para que se generen especies endémicas y como afectaban las de regiones fronterizas las condiciones salvajes de los pokemon allí existentes; de igual manera, muchos entrenadores que eran viejos conocidos del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta Ash Ketchum se habían reunido en ese lugar, para conocer sobre los últimos desarrollos en pokemons en particular.

-¡Esto es todo un éxito!- exclamó el prof. Ketchum a su alumna, quien lucia un traje especial como coordinadora del evento, al igual que todos los jóvenes voluntarios de Ciudad Tecno que querían participar en el área logística del evento.

Un conjunto blanco, de pantalón y blusa manga corta de corte elegante lucían las chicas con una cinta de varios colores degradados les sujetaba debajo del busto y les caía detrás de la espalda con gracia y estilo, identificándose con una escarapela plastificada; mientras, los chicos usaban camisa manga larga del mismo color encajada, con un cinturón de las mismas características de la cinta de las mujeres.

-Todo marcha a la perfección- comentó Jules, cuando notó el pabellón de las obras artísticas de T. Sketchit, recordando que él había apartado el cupo para exhibir sus obras artísticas de los viajes pokemon que había hecho hace muchos años, con la mediación del profesor Oak, y la joven suspiró hondo, vacilando si acercarse a dicha área.

A la joven zoóloga le se diferenciaba de las demás chicas porque su cinta era verde y satinada con grabados blancos en encaje de formas de pokebola vistas desde el frente, luciendo una especie de pokedex en forma de visor transparente y ajustado en su ojo izquierdo.

En todo ese tiempo, no había vuelto a ver a Ash y a su joven familia desde que inicio el simposio y pensó que estarían escuchando la ponencia del profesor Kurt sobre nuevas formas de encapsular pokemon mediante prototipos diferentes a una esfera; así que con algo de temor y expectativa, se acercó al pabellón de las obras y observando los tres pasillos llenos de bosquejos en lápiz y algunos en óleo, se sintió aliviada al no ver a Tracey por allí y recorrió el ultimo pasillo donde estaba los bosquejos de los pokemons de la región Sinnoh.

Terminando el callejón, notó un dibujo diferente a los demás: la vista de espalda de una adolescente de aproximadamente 12 – 13 años con el torso descubierto y el cabello ondulado recogido en un desorden deleitante, que apoyaba con su mano derecha a un pichu descansando en su hombro del mismo lado y el rostro de la joven que le observaba volteado con dulzura y algo de nostalgia.

Jules colocó su mano derecha en su boca a manera de asombro, recordando aquel instante en que Tracey le pidió posar en aquella ventana con el ocaso a punto de esconderse, por el juego de luces y contrastes que veía en aquella escena y la joven, sin negarlo, aceptó divertida porque no creía que su pareja pudiera dibujar personas si estaba acostumbrado a realizar dibujos de pokemons.

-Nunca pude saber quien era esa chica- le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, y la joven coordinadora de logística se giró para observar quien le había hablado.

Una mujer de cabello largo negro de ojos azules le observó serena, y se le acercó para mirar detenidamente el cuadro de la joven con el pequeño pichu en su regazo.

-Pero es una bella obra- puntualizó la joven y Jules sonrió con una leve preocupación –Mi esposo nunca ha hecho un dibujo de mi en esa forma… tal vez es por eso que envidio mucho a la joven que esta retratada en ese dibujo.

-¿Su… su esposo?- le preguntó Jules extrañada.

-Si, mi esposo- le aclaró la chica –Es el hombre que apartó este lugar para hacer la exposición artística. ¡Oh, que pena! No me he presentado, mil disculpas: Mi nombre es Melody… Melody Sketchit.

El tiempo quedó detenido para la joven zoóloga por unos instantes y reaccionó de inmediato, por una bocina que uno de sus compañeros vociferaba sobre la siguiente ponencia en el auditorio rojo. De inmediato, la chica hizo una reverencia a manera de presentación.

-Yo soy la coordinadora logística del evento, Sra. Sketchit - se presentó, molestándole decir el apellido de esposa a la joven a quien se dirigía –Mi nombre es Jules Phirex.

-Un placer, Jules- le dijo Melody, cuando notó que en la distancia, venía su esposo con su pequeña hija en brazos -¡Que bueno que regresan!

En ese momento, Jules se volteó con leve valentía para enfrentar un pasado que creía haber olvidado y enfrentó su temor mirando al hombre que llevaba una niña pequeña en sus brazos, abriendo sus ojos ante una escena que nunca creyó notar en ese chico a tan temprana edad.

Mientras tanto, el observador pokemon se detuvo al notar la presencia de la joven que acompañaba a su esposa, y un leve presentimiento pasó por sus pensamientos; algo en su subconsciente le decía que esa mujer que estaba de espaldas era aquella jovencita de la cual estaba enamorado y que nunca más volvió a ver, no explicándole las razones por las cuales tampoco le devolvió las llamadas en una fase de sus vidas que creían que su sentimiento podía superar las distancias.

Tracey tragó saliva, dándole la razón a sus pensamientos sobre la identidad de la joven que acompañaba a Melody, mientras la pequeña Aislinn degustaba un cono sencillo de helado, con todo el rostro embarrado de crema de frutilla.

-¡Mira como tienes el rostro todo empachado, mi cielo- le dijo su madre, acercándose a su familia y tomó a su primogénita en brazos –¿No te da vergüenza tener tu carita así de sucia en frente de esta linda señorita?

Jules se ruborizó levemente, mientras la pequeña niña se apenó al notar que además de sus padres, también estaba una mujer extraña de facciones ligeras y elegantes, y bajó su mirada a manera de vergüenza.

-Perdón, mami- susurró Aislinn tratando de no llorar, cuando Melody extrajo de un bolsillo de su amplia falda blanca un pañuelo desechable para limpiar el rostro de su hija.

-Discúlpenme un momento- les dijo Melody a los dos chicos, retirándose para limpiar con mayor tranquilidad el rostro de su única.

La joven zoóloga coordinadora del Simposio agudizó la mirada al hombre que le veía con algo de pena; mientras el chico veía en el rostro de la mujer un tono de reproche y enfado por todo el tiempo que había pasado y las miles de explicaciones que le debía por su negligencia.

De repente, Melody se acercó nuevamente a la pareja, cuando vio en la distancia algo que le apuntaba Aislinn con su dedo índice.

-¡Mamá, mamá!- le exclamaba la pequeña -¡Yo quiero ver los dibujitos de papá de los pokemon de fuego!- le señaló reconociendo los bosquejos de su padre en la distancia, y su madre no tuvo más remedio que disculparse y retirarse de su esposo y de la chica que había conocido, alejándose bastante de ellos para complacer el capricho de su hija.

Otra vez, el ambiente se sintió tenso entre los dos chicos de la misma edad, cuando Jules sonrió levemente para luego acomodarse el pokedex en forma de visor.

-Tienes una bella familia… Señor Sketchit- le comentó Jules con algo de formalidad.

El aludido no supo que responder.

-Jules, yo…- vaciló Tracey en conversar cuando la joven le detuvo con una señal de silencio.

-Aislinn es una niña preciosa- le halagó Jules y buscó una información en su pokedex cuando su interlocutor se exaltó.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi hija se llama así?

-Ya no importa- le cerró la conversación y tocó el lienzo de la mujer con el pichu –Gracias por no contarle nada a tu esposa.

Tracey observó a lo que ella se refería y sonrió levemente.

-_Es nuestro secreto_- le susurró algo familiarizado y notó que la muchacha se extrañó ante algo que veía en el visor del pokedex.

-Me tengo que retirar- le dijo saliendo por la puerta que el joven le daba la espalda –Tengo que recibir un pokemon que viene de Hoenn.

Tracey le detuvo en seco, apretándole con fuerza su muñeca derecha; Jules le miró con expectativa.

-Necesito conversar contigo- le dijo Tracey y Jules le observó de reojo.

-Cuando Melody y Aislinn lo permitan- finalizó la joven y se zafó del apretón de la mano gruesa de su viejo amigo, para retirarse rápidamente.

" " " " " " "

-Antes de llegar a Pueblo Paleta, le compraré varias pokecapsulas viajeras al profesor Kurt en el pueblo Azalea- le comentaba Misty a su esposo, quienes se encontraban en el área del establo que ahora era zona de picnic, mientras tomaba un sorbo de malteada después de haber salido de la ponencia del viejo artesano de la Región Johto –Me servirían muchísimo para las expediciones donde no se pueden utilizar las pokebolas normales por las condiciones de los pokemons.

-Es increíble como ha ido progresando la manera de encapsular los pokemons hoy en día- añadió Ash con Doen en sus piernas, moviéndole un sonajero con formas de Clefairies.

-¿Sabes, Ash?- le preguntó Misty, tomando un sorbo de bebida y cambiando de tema– Me pareció un buen detalle por parte de tu padre, que él quisiera quedarse con Soleil todo el día de hoy: así ella se familiarizaría más con su abuelo y con su pequeña tía.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, aún no me acostumbro al hecho de tener una hermana menor con 19 años de diferencia- dijo Ash cuando el bebe le quitó el sonajero para llevarlo a su boca –Además, me parece más curioso que sea tía de Soleil siendo dos año menor que ella.

-¿Le contarás a tu madre sobre la nueva vida de tu papá?- le preguntó la pelirroja, cuando le hizo gestos a su bebe para que sonriera.

-Aún no lo sé- le respondió a su pareja, y notó los gestos extraños de su esposa –Te ves chistosa.

-Y tú te ves adorable- le recalcó al verlo tan cerca de su hijo varón y Ash levantó a Doen lo más alto que pudo, para luego acercar su nariz a la de su pequeño querubín.

Ambos habían abandonado un poco la pasión enardecida que habían manifestado desde la vez que se encontraron en aquella librería en búsqueda de una novela romántica hasta su reconciliación después del nacimiento del pequeño Doen; aunque en el fondo sentían que aquellos momentos los sacaban de cordura para entregarse a un momento de lascivia y pecado exquisito, reconocían que ahora sus prioridades eran con sus pequeños descendientes para criarlos de la mejor manera, tratando de controlar esos impulsos de pasión que meses atrás no sabían mantener equilibrado.

Por ende, sus conversaciones giraban más en torno a sus trabajos y a su vida en familia (como manera de tratar de que las cosas esta vez si funcionara… ¡y vaya que si estaban dando resultados!): Ash seguía impartiendo clases de entrenamiento por todas las regiones a futuras generaciones de jóvenes entrenadores, mientras Misty trataba de que todas las nuevas expediciones de pokemon acuáticos para evaluar los impactos ambientales se efectuaran en Kanto y las Islas Naranja, para estar más cerca de su familia.

Recuperar 4 años de infancia de Soleil era un gran reto para Ash: conocer los gustos de la pequeña, sus ambiciones y escuchar sus historias de vida en Francia junto con su madre era algo que lo hacia sentir tranquilo porque veía que Soleil era lo más anhelado que el cielo le pudo haber obsequiado y por ella iba a esforzarse cada día para que nunca más se sintiera sola y sin su protección. De igual manera, haber acompañado a su amada esposa en todo el proceso de gestación de Doen hasta ahora era también algo valioso para él porque era su forma de conciliar todos esos años que por una u otra causa no pudo estar con ella si hubiera tenido conocimiento de que tendría un bello ángel en la tierra.

-Como no voy a ser adorable si tengo un pedacito de cielo entre mis manos- contestó el chico de cabello negro, aferrando con dulzura a su bebé para luego observarlo con un gesto de ternura -¡Gracias por regalarme nuevamente la dicha de ser papá, Mist!.

-Gracias a ti por darnos una nueva oportunidad- le enfatizó la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa, cuando notó que Max y Jules venían con una pequeña cápsula en forma de huevo con varias perforaciones en la base superior.

-¿Cómo les pareció la ponencia del profesor Kurt?- les preguntó Max sosteniendo la forma ovoide en sus brazos a la joven pareja.

-Muy interesante- le contestó Misty mientras Jules recogía del suelo el sonajero que se había caído.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Ash con curiosidad a lo que llevaba Max en sus manos y la joven coordinadora sonrió.

-Es un regalo que nos trajeron de la región Hoenn para la asistente del área marina de Greenpeace de la región Kanto- contestó Jules y la pelirroja puso un gesto de extrañeza.

-¿Para mí?- cuestionó Misty bastante confundida y los jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa en la que se encontraba la joven pareja con su pequeño bebé.

-El Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo nos hizo el favor de entregárnoslo justo a tiempo- proseguía la chica de ojos verde oscuro.

-¿Norman?- recordó Ash y Jules asintió.

–May hizo el favor de traerlo desde Hoenn- continuó Max, sintiendo golpecitos dentro de la forma ovoide –Me dijo que fue bastante complicado encontrar lo que esta aquí adentro.

-No les entiendo- les dijo Misty más confundida y el hermano menor de May colocó el huevo encima de la mesa de madera.

-Déjame explicarte mejor- le sugirió Jules y apagó por unos momentos su pokedex –Dentro de la agenda de trabajo de estos dos días en el Simposio, el profesor Ketchum propuso que sería interesante mostrar una especie de pokemon prehistórico único en su especie a manera de exhibición y con el mejor cuidado de las enfermeras de la Academia Joy: el problema era que no había un pokemon único en su especie porque todos los conocidos formaban colonias aquí en la tierra, y se pensó en primera instancia buscar en la región Johto un Cleffa, pero nadie colaboró en la búsqueda; así que desde Hoenn recibimos una respuesta a nuestro llamado y nos enviaron este espécimen.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Misty con todo eso?- puntualizó Ash acomodando a Doen.

-Que nos dijeron que el pokemon que esta allí guardado le perteneció a una joven pelirroja que entregó su pokemon para que se cumpliera la profecía del aquella zona rural; y que si por alguna eventualidad del destino ella vendría al simposio, que lo recibiera nuevamente porque su pokemon cumplió su misión en la tierra de donde era originario.

Misty abrió sus ojos ante lo que escuchó, tratando de asimilar que dentro de esa forma ovoide se encontraba el primer pokemon que le había "regalado" su esposo.

-No me digas que…- balbuceó la pelirroja bastante aturdida mientras Ash sonreía gustoso por la grata noticia que su esposa estaba recibiendo.

En ese momento, Max abrió la esfera de forma ovoide y con delicadeza, extrajo el pokemon tipo normal que yacía en su interior: un pequeño dragón de plumaje blanco y manchas triangulares azules y naranjas con una corona triple con los extremos de los mismos colores, observó a los presentes y reconoció a su antigua dueña, acercándose lentamente y extendiendo sus alitas en señal de alegría.

A la pelirroja le surgieron lágrimas de emoción por lo que veía y todavía no creía, mientras su esposo veía la escena con profunda satisfacción y Doen veía al pokemon blanco con interés y atención.

-¿Togetic?- preguntó Misty extrañada por la evolución de su pokemon normal volador y miró a Jules.

-Es una de las dos formas finales de evolución de Togepi, Misty- le puntualizó la joven zoóloga –Se llama Togekiss.

Misty tomó nuevamente a su pokemon en sus manos y se levantó con alegría, abrazando con fuerza a Togekiss.

-¡Oh, Togekiss!- exclamó alegre y acicalando al pokemon que también estaba dichoso de volver a ver a su "madre" –Me da gusto volver a tenerte cerca… y que esta vez puedas quedarte conmigo para siempre.

Todos contemplaron la escena con alegría, cuando Jules se disculpó para retirarse a atender una solicitud de una asistente de logística.

-Max: le debo un gran favor a tu hermana y a Norman- se dirigió la pelirroja al chico de cabello azul y anteojos expresivos –No tengo palabras para agradecerles su intermediación para traer a Togekiss nuevamente conmigo y que sea de gran ayuda para el Simposio.

El chico se ruborizó levemente cuando Doen estiró sus bracitos para tocar al nuevo pokemon y su madre se acercó con el pokemon.

-Mira, bebe- le dijo Misty a su pequeño hijo y acercó al pokemon normal alado –Este es un Togekiss y desde ahora está con nosotros; Togekiss, él es mi pequeño hijo Doen – los presentó y el infante tocó el rostro de Togekiss, con la precaución de Ash, y ambos seres sonrieron con aire de familiaridad.

-Por cierto, Max: ¿Dónde esta May?- le preguntó Ash a su joven amigo.

-Se está preparando en el stand de los coordinadores pokemon- le respondió, recordando el esmero que le había puesto su hermana al estudio de la estética pokemon en combate.

-¿Y a que hora inician las exhibiciones de los coordinadores?

-A partir de las 2 de la tarde hasta las 4.

-¿Y Drew también está invitado?

-¡Es el coordinador invitado DE HONOR!- le recalcó Max y a Ash le surgió una gota en su cabeza.

-Veo que su aire de perfección lo llevo bastante lejos.

-¿Sabes?- le comentó Max a Ash –Su Roselia evolucionó a Roserade, y es un pokemon bastante famoso en Hoenn por su estilo de lucha.

-Ya me imagino- pensó Ash haciendo una imagen mental del pokemon hierba – venenoso jugando con sus rosas en sus extremidades mientras efectúa un ataque de pinzas giratorias, cada una más lenta que la otra para deleite de un público.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se estremeció sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo que había dicho la coordinadora de logística sobre Togepi.

-Un momento…- vaciló Ash y llamó a la chica en cuestión, la cual se acercó después de atender a la asistente que ya se había retirado con una solución al problema que tenía -¿Cómo así que Togetic tiene dos formas de tercera evolución?

-La otra tiene más forma de dragón y no tiene alas- le explicó Jules –Es del tamaño de un Combusquen y la apariencia es más rustica por las condiciones de evolución y experiencia en hábitat salvaje.

-¿De donde sacaste esa información, Jules?- le dijo Misty sentándose esta vez al lado de su esposo y la aludida sonrió halagada.

-Aprendo de los estudios del profesor Norman cada vez que voy a Hoenn- le respondió la chica y observó a Max, apuntándole con la cabeza –Y este chico también me cuenta cosas sobre los pokemons prehistóricos.

-Estoy estudiando el primer año de Paleontología Pokemon en la Universidad de Sinnoh- decía Max acomodando sus lentes, con cierto aire de supremacía -¡Y soy el mejor estudiante de los dos semestres!

-Eso me parece excelente de tu parte, Max- le comentó Ash, mientras Doen aun reconocía con el tacto el plumaje de Togekiss.

-¿Y cómo se llama esa evolución de Togetic si hubiese evolucionada en esas condiciones?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Pues los investigadores lo han llamado Togeluss- contestó Max –Y eso que no saben que Togeluss es una subevolución por un defecto de nacimiento.

-¿Cómo así?- le preguntó Ash.

-Togepi debió haber salido del huevo que lo contenía por completo- respondió Max observando a Togekiss –Cuando hizo eclosión, restos de cáscaras no se desintegraron y por eso Togepi aun conservaba los restos del huevo que lo encerraba: cuando evolucionó por amor en aquella ocasión, se manifestó la subevolución a Togetic, porque esa es la variante transformistas de ese tipo de pokemon que aun conservan los restos del nacimiento ovíparo.

-Entonces, ¿Existe otra evolución de Togepi si se hubiese salido del cascarón por completo?

-Así es- le dijo Max –Según los bosquejos de los investigadores por los estudios que se han hecho en el Monte Mortero y en Sinnoh, hubiese evolucionado en un espécimen triceraptos llamadas Togetops y Togesorus (n/a: idea tomada del grafico "Togepi Factor" de Cascadegonpory… ¡espero que tampoco me demanden por eso! U_U)

-Debí haber terminado mis estudios en Zoología Pokemon- se quejó Ash al escuchar las palabras de su amigo –Me estoy perdiendo de investigaciones interesantes.

-Todavía estas a tiempo- le sugirió Jules y el entrenador subió la mirada, pensando en dicha posibilidad.

Mientras, su esposa aún jugueteaba con Togekiss y Doen, encantada por la grata sorpresa que había recibido al mismo tiempo que pensaba de que manera podía agradecerle a Norman y a su hija el gran favor indirecto que le habían hecho.

" " " " " " "

-_Necesito un gran favor, amigo_- le escribía Tracey a Ash por sus respectivos PC, mientras escuchaban la ponencia de la Dra. Eve sobre el surgimiento de una nueva isla dentro de 500 años en el Complejo Naranja y las posibles formas de vida que originaría dicha aparición.

-_¿Qué seria?-_ le escribió Ash.

-_Debo conversar con Jules después de la ponencia._

Ash se extrañó.

-_¿Y por qué no lo haces? No veo ningún inconveniente._

_-Si hay un inconveniente… Melody está aquí._

_-¡¿Qué?- _Exclamó Ash con fuerza cuando la Dra. Eve le observó con enfado.

-Parece que tenemos a alguien bastante sorprendido por la nueva forma que tomará un shelder dentro de 500 años- comentó jocosamente y todos los asistentes sonrieron observando al joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta; Ash se sonrojó apenado.

-Perdóneme, Dra. Eve- se disculpó Ash y la aludida le sonrió despreocupada y continuó con su exposición -_¿Cómo así que Melody está aquí? ¿Que acaso no dijo que vendría mañana por la reunión que tenía en la guardería de Aislinn hoy?-_ siguió escribiendo el chico, cuando observó los bosquejos de los futuros pokemon en las diapositivas de la ponencia.

_-Parece que se termino temprano y tomo el primer vuelo para acá._

_-¡Caramba! ¿Y ahora?_

_-¡Tienes que ayudarme!_

Ash observó a Jules en una de las dos escaleras del auditorio, mientras ella veía con atención las figuras en la pantalla.

_-¿Y que sugieres?- le preguntó Ash._

_-¡Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando a ti! ¡Melody es tu prima!_

_-¡Pero es tu esposa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre conversar con Jules justo en estos momentos._

_-Es la única oportunidad para explicarle las cosas._

_-Creí que ya todo estaba solucionado entre ustedes dos después de que conociste a Melody y empezaste a enamorarte de ella… que por cierto, no sé que le viste de bonito a esa atolondrada._

_-¡Ash! ¡Es mi esposa!_

_-¡Pero sigue siendo mi prima y es una tonta!_

_-Ash, por favor: no quiero que Jules empeore el concepto de mí después de lo que sucedió hoy._

_-¿Hoy? ¿Qué pasó hoy?_

_-Jules conoció a Melody en el pabellón de exposiciones y se enteró enseguida de la existencia de Aislinn._

-¡¿Qué?- volvió a gritar Ash y la profesora Eve se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Esta vez que pasa con la futura evolución de Gyarados, Ash?- le preguntó irónicamente y al aludido le surgió una gran gota sobre su cabeza.

-Que pena, profesora Eve- se disculpó Ash nuevamente –Es que recibí un mensaje que no me esperaba.

-Pues mas te vale que cierres la mensajería instantánea para que pongas atención o tendrás que ponerme en la penosa necesidad de expulsarte de la ponencia por estar interrumpiéndome, sr. Ketchum.

Los asistentes murmuraron ante el apellido del chico, vociferando que el muchacho era pariente del profesor del Laboratorio Tecno.

-No volverá a ocurrir, profesora Eve. Perdóneme- Murmuró Ash mientras Jules lo veía extrañada por la actitud nerviosa que tenía su colega entrenador.

Tracey retomó la conversación escrita.

-_Sé disimulado, Ash: No sabes controlarte._

El chico se impacientó.

_-¿Cómo quieres que no me sorprenda si me das dos noticias que no me esperaba?_

_-Pues sólo quiero que me ayudes con Melody: ¿Qué se te ocurre?_

_-No lo sé… tal vez acompañarla a esas aburridas exposiciones de Coordinadores Pokemon a las 3 de la tarde mientras Misty escucha la ponencia de Greenpeace por parte de Jay Duville. Así no preguntaría por ti si esta concentrada en esas exhibiciones tan… tan… sin sentido._

_-¡Esa sería una buena idea! ¡Ahora lo siguiente sería que hables con Jules para que pueda conversar conmigo!_

_-¿Y por qué yo? ¡Estoy haciendo suficiente con acompañar a Melody y Aislinn a las exhibiciones, cuando debería estar escuchando a esa misma hora la ponencia del profesor Oak que preparó sobre las generaciones de entrenadores a través de los tiempos._

_-Por favor, Ash: Es el único y último favor que te pido… por favor…_

_-Pues… déjame ver… - _le escribió para tocar un botón en su puesto, que activaba una luz en el pokedex de la coordinadora del evento.

Jules notó la procedencia del llamado y miró de reojo subiendo la mirada, y notó que Ash necesitaba algo. Con un gesto en la cabeza, la chica le indicó que saliera y el aludido pidió permiso a los sentados en su hilera para salir con cautela.

Ambos chicos se encontraron el la parte superior de la salida del auditorio.

-¿Qué pasa, Ash?- le preguntó Jules.

-No me voy a mentir, Jules- le dijo el chico –Tracey necesita conversar contigo a solas.

-El sabe perfectamente que no se puede- le recriminó Jules -¿Y Melody y Aislinn?

-Por eso no hay problema- le murmuró Ash y la aludida dudó unos instantes -¿Puedes conversar con él?

-Bueno…- meditó Jules y miró la agenda en la tabla que llevaba –tengo media hora de descanso después de terminada la ponencia de la Dra. Eve. Si me dices que no va a haber ningún inconveniente con Melody, dile que lo espero en la sala de espera de la entrada del laboratorio: ese espacio permanece solo durante estos dos días.

Ash juntó sus manos en señal de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Jules- le dijo Ash –Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a hacer tu exhibición pokemon?

-Hoy en la noche- le indicó –Es el espectáculo de fuegos y luces del inicio del pequeño campeonato pokemon. Por cierto, ¿ya estas inscrito?

-Desde que me enteré- le respondió Ash con su típica señal de la victoria.

-Que bien- le dijo la coordinadora –Solo dile a Tracey que cuento con esa media hora: o es en ese momento o no es nunca.

-Está bien- le dijo Ash y retomó su asiento.

Jules suspiró hondo y observó desde arriba el amplio auditorio, notando que en una esquina estaba Duskull con algo de picardía.

-¡Eres un chismoso!- le balbuceó en silencio a su pokemon fantasma y el aludido sonrió, para luego desaparecer.

" " " " " " "

TERCER MEMORANDO: ¡Que tal! Hice que regresara Togetic… ¡Es justo para Misty que lo quería tanto!

Lo de la info de Togepy, lo observé en un grafico de deviantart del usuario Cascadegonpory, un chico de Australia que tiene una colección de pokemons de su invención… ¡hasta donde llega el fanatismo de esa franquicia de Tajiri!

Para los extraviados una aclaración: Jules, el padre de Ash y el laboratorio Tecno City hacen parte de mi primer fanfic de Pokemon que escribí hace un lustro atrás: "Una visita inesperada", así que hice algo así como un crossover entre la historia de Fleur Noir y la de Ayumi Kaisha para darle origen a esta pieza de mi colección.

¡No me delaten a la INTERPOL! Ya tengo expediente allá (Risas)


	4. Chapter 4 MEDITANDO LO SUCEDIDO

MEDITANDO LO SUCEDIDO

Llevaban así cinco minutos…

Ella esperaba sentada en esa amplia sala a una persona que aprovechaba que estaba solo para conversar de largos años de explicaciones. Cuando el chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños llegó, la joven le observó con agudeza y el muchacho se sentó frente a ella, tratando de tomar aire y llenarse de valentía para hablar con la mujer de 24 años y cabello castaño ondulado.

La chica empezaba a impacientarse cuando balbuceó el nombre del chico, siendo interrumpida por quien había asistido a la cita con algo de recelo y preocupación.

-Hay cosas… que nunca podré explicarte- le dijo el hombre y la chica le observó atenta –Y tampoco espero que me entiendas y perdones por otras que hice y que debí evitar para lastimarte.

La coordinadora del simposio retiró su pokedex de su oreja derecha y lo colocó en el asiento.

-Fue una década sin saber de ti, Tracey- le dijo la joven, tratando de no alterarse –Sabias que no podía ir a visitarte en Pueblo Paleta porque tenía grandes compromisos en el laboratorio; jamás contestaste mis llamadas ni respondiste los mensajes por vía electrónica. Pensé que la distancia no iba a derrumbar el sentimiento que tenía por ti… pero creí tener una esperanza cuando vi que te registraste para exponer tus obras en el simposio: creí que sería la oportunidad perfecta para volver a verte y saber de ti, pero… me enteré de un milagro que te cambió la vida para siempre.

Tracey recordó a su hija y el momento en el que su esposa y Jules estaban conversando en el pabellón artístico.

-No hubiese querido que te enteraras de esa forma, y menos tan pronto- le dijo Tracey la chica colocó sus manos en su regazo, tomando un poco de aire y bajó la mirada.

-Mi error fue haber pensado que ese amor podría sobrevivir la distancia- comentó Jules y se levantó de su asiento –Pero veo que creer en el amor físico al conocer otra persona fue algo que deseaste que sucediera porque siempre supiste que lo que sentías por mí, tu corazón no lo reconocía y lo veía una obligación: y fue tu corazón el que buscó la oportunidad de una nueva experiencia con la mujer que ahora te alegra los días y te bendice con la dicha de ser padre.

-Jules…- dijo Tracey y la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Creímos que estábamos enamorados, pero no era cierto… _por lo menos para mí si lo era_- susurró la chica, dejando escapar una lágrima de tristeza y se tumbó en el asiento con desgano, cuando Tracey le observó con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Aún… aún me amas?- le preguntó con osadía y Jules levantó la mirada, mirándole consternada.

-Aislinn acabó esa esperanza- puntualizó la coordinadora y secó su mejilla izquierda –Pero, ¿sabes algo?

Tracey la escuchó con atención.

-Si no existiera tu hija, te hubiese arrebatado de las manos de Melody.

El chico se ruborizó ante el comentario osado de la chica, extrañándose por la actitud que había tomado en esos momentos.

-Pero menos mal Aislinn existe y me hizo comprender el verdadero motivo por el cual durante una parte de esos diez años no quisiste saber de mí… en otra ocasión… me contarás que hiciste con los otros ocho años de tu vida.

-Jules- intervino Tracey –Siempre serás un buen recuerdo de mi adolescencia; pero como tu lo dijiste, todos cambiamos, y es por eso que jamás volví a hablarte porque entró Melody a mi existencia.

-Y mientras tanto, yo me ilusionaba con la esperanza de volver a verte a pesar del tiempo de no saber nada de tu vida, cuando le dabas una respuesta a tus sentimientos enfocándolos donde el destino te marcaba la felicidad… Jamás… óyeme bien: jamás abandones un ideal, sin cerciorarte de que no puedes llevarlo a cabo y des por sentado que no puedes lograrlo.

-Jules… yo… yo lamento que hayas sufrido todo este tiempo por mi culpa y que hayas pensado que todavía había una esperanza en nuestra relación… pero como te dije, todos cambiamos y nuestros pensamientos hacia nuestros semejantes también. Ojala hubiera una forma de que me perdonaras por todo el daño que le hice a tu corazón por no avisarte que mis sentimientos estaban siendo adueñados por otra persona.

-El día que yo lo sepa, te avisare- aseveró Jules y se colocó nuevamente el pokedex en su oreja derecha –Mientras tanto, agradezco que hayamos conversado de todo esto… aunque no sé que pensar de todo lo que haz dicho si colocaste mi bosquejo con pichu en tu pabellón de obras.

-Es una forma de demostrarte que a pesar de lo ocurrido, todavía te sigo considerando parte de mi vida y de mis amigos.

-Pues, gracias por el detalle- le dijo Jules y se acomodó el cabello para salir nuevamente al simposio –Ha sido el dibujo de mayor atracción de todo el pabellón.

-Era lo que buscaba- finalizó Tracey y se levantó del asiento, junto con la chica -¿Estamos bien?

Jules lo observó con agudeza y seriedad.

-Yo estoy bien, ¿y tu?

-Yo creo que si.

-Entonces, se feliz… y déjame ser feliz.

" " " " " " "

-¡Papá!- exclamaba Soleil al encuentro de su progenitor, cuando este la levantó en el aire y le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Mi ángel! ¿Cómo te fue con el abuelo y tu tía?

-De maravilla, papito- le decía la pequeña, con un globo de helio con forma del rostro de Pikachu, cuando e profesor Ketchum y Amelie se les acercaron.

-¿Cómo se portó Soleil, papá?

-Mejor que tú cuanto tenías esa edad- le respondió el hombre y su interlocutor le miró con ironía.

-Pues, gracias por el cumplido- le comentó el chico y su padre rió divertido.

-Estábamos en el pabellón de los coordinadores, Ash- le decía Amelie a su hermano –Allá está May exhibiendo su Blaziken… ¡Y también vimos a un Roserade muy encantador!

Ash pensó en el antipático de Drew, cuando recordó que a su lado venía Melody con Aislinn, percatándose de que las había perdido de vista.

-¿Qué buscas, papá?- le preguntó Soleil y el hombre observó a su pequeña que había notado su actitud.

-A tu tía Melody, pequeña: venía conmigo hace un rato.

-La vi entrar al pabellón de obras de Sketchip- le dijo su padre, cuando Amelie se dio cuenta de que un pokemon eléctrico que los venía acompañando, ya no estaba.

-¿Pikachu?- susurró preocupada la niña de ojos cenizos y su dueño notó que el pokemon no estaba con ellos.

-Papá, ¿dónde está Pikachu?- le preguntó Ash a su progenitor y el hombre observó a su alrededor, notando que el pokemon eléctrico no los acompañaba.

-Qué extraño- se dijo el hombre y miró a su alrededor, acomodándose sus anteojos –Hace unos minutos estaba sobre los hombros de Soleil.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Amelie asintiendo con su cabeza -¿Adonde se iría Pikachu?

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se agachó a la altura de su primogénita y la miró con seriedad.

-Angelito, ¿dónde está Pikachu?- le preguntó su padre y la niña se preocupó.

-Yo… yo…- dijo la niña observando a su abuelo para luego bajar la mirada –No lo sé, papá.

-¿Cómo así que no sabes, Soleil?- le recriminó el muchacho, tornándose enfadado –Dijiste que estarías al pendiente de él.

-No me di cuenta, papito- se trataba de disculpar la niña, apretando sus labios en señal de tristeza.

-Tienes que ser más atenta, Soleil- le regañó Ash -Ahora Pikachu debe estar extraviado en el laboratorio del abuelo y va a ser complicado encontrarlo con tantas personas aquí.

La niña trató de no llorar, pero dos pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. El hijo del profesor Ketchum se levantó del suelo, siendo indiferente ante la culpa de su hija.

-¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo vieron junto con Soleil, papá?

-Cerca del área de exhibiciones de piedras evolutivas- le respondió el profesor Ketchum.

-¡Y habían pokemons que brillaban cuando les colocaban esas piedras bonitas!- añadió Amelie haciendo un gesto chispeante con sus dos manos a manera ilustrativa.

Ash tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Papá… - se acercó Ash al hombre -¿Existe en la agenda alguna exhibición de evoluciones pokemon?

El aludido abrió los ojos del asombro y asintió ante la respuesta de su hijo.

-Así es: el evento principal sobre "Evolución por Piedras Místicas", inicia en quince minutos cerca del establo- le comentó el profesor -¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Desde un tiempo hasta ese momento, Ash sentía a su pokemon eléctrico retraído y triste: su primer pokemon en los entrenamientos se sentía más cansado que cuando era más joven, y el nivel que tenía su destreza y habilidad ya no la resistía su pequeño cuerpo cuando tenían enfrentamientos en campos de batalla. El entrenador pensaba que tal vez era por la edad del pokemon eléctrico, pero se enteró de que a esa edad ese tipo de pokemons eran mas fuertes y ágiles, pero su Pikachu no demostraba eso, a menos de que…

-¿En qué parte del establo realizarán las exhibiciones de evolución?

-Cerca del hato de Milktank- contestó su padre y el chico se volteó en dirección al corral de los pokemon normal.

-Ya vengo- se despidió de su padre y hermana y miró a Soleil con algo de coraje y se retiró rápidamente, dejando a su familia atrás –_Pikachu… por favor… esa no es la solución._

" " " " " " "

-¡Eres un bebe ejemplar, Doen!- le halagaba su madre, tocándole la naricita con dulzura –Escuchaste toda la ponencia de Jay sin molestarte, ¡eres una lindura!

Doen sonreía ante lo que su madre le decía, cuando notó en la distancia una luz que se le hacía conocida.

-_¿Una evolución?_- pensó extrañada y se acercó a la multitud, abriéndose pasó ante el stand que mostraba todas las piedras evolutivas y que ofrecía sin costo alguno evolucionar los pokemons de los allí presentes que deseaban tener más suerte en sus enfrentamientos.

-¡Ya han observado las maravillas de la evolución en todos los tipos de pokemon, señoras y señores!- exclamaba el hombre con antifaz a los allí presentes –Así que cerraremos con broche de oro, la evolución de un pokemon tipo eléctrico; así que quien desee transformar su pokemon, aproveche ahora y miren la maravilla de una evolución sin esfuerzo y que le otorga a su pokemon el nivel requerido para las luchas en batalla.

-_Hay algo de mentira en esa afirmación-_ pensó Misty y se retiró del lugar, escuchando que había aparecido el último pokemon tipo eléctrico para cerrar la presentación: un pikachu.

-Esa es la única forma en la que puede evolucionar: esa si sería una gran exhibición- comentó Misty sin regresar nuevamente, notando que su esposo buscaba algo en la distancia con preocupación -¡Ash!- le gritó su esposa y el hombre buscó el llamado, reconociendo la voz.

-¡Mist!- la llamó al observarla y al acercarse a ella, la abrazó con dulzura dándole un beso afectuoso, acariciando los cabellos de su bebe.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó la chica –Te noto preocupado.

-¡No lo han encontrado!- exclamó Jules en la distancia, acercándose a la pareja.

-No puede ser- se quejó Ash, colocando su puño derecho en la boca, mientras sostenía su brazo en la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué pasa?- les volvió al preguntar la chica de cabello rojizo.

-Pikachu se extravió- le dijo Jules, recibiendo los mensajes de sus asistentes de logística en su pokedex, con señales negativas desde distintas partes del laboratorio –Los asistentes no lo han encontrado tampoco.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Ash dándole un puñetazo al suelo, tratando de calmarse.

-Tranquilízate, Ash- le sugirió su esposa, mientras el bebe veía a su padre con gesto de extrañeza –Pikachu no debe estar muy lejos: aquí hay demasiadas personas y sería el colmo que una no se hubiese dado cuenta de él, aunque…

Su esposo se levantó y le apretó con fuerza sus hombros.

-¿Aunque QUE?- le preguntó Ash con expectativa.

-En ese tumulto están haciendo exhibiciones de evoluciones pokemon… y el último pokemon que van a evolucionar es un Pikachu… pero no sé si sea el mismo, ¡Ash, me estas lastimando!

Su esposo la soltó con consternación, y se acercó a la multitud, abriéndose paso con enfado cuando una luz característica de las evoluciones se presentó en esos momentos asombrando a los allí presentes; Ash llegó hasta el escenario sin notar si el Pikachu que habían evolucionado podría ser el suyo y pasada la incandescencia, un gran Raichu de pelaje fino y gestos de asombro miró a los presentes, reconociendo entre ellos a su entrenador.

Ash miró por primera vez en su vida la evolución de un Pikachu a un Raichu y trató de coordinar sus pensamientos y sus actos ante lo que había observado; en los ojos de ese pokemon que había evolucionado había algo de su Pikachu y no dudó ni un instante en acercarse con una serie de sentimientos encontrados.

Los allí presentes aplaudieron el espectáculo con gran euforia, mientras el presentador hacia reverencias a manera de agradecimiento; Ash se tumbó de rodillas notando que lo que había sucedido ya no era reversible, mientras el pokemon evolucionado le veía con vergüenza y temor.

-¡Gracias a todos por asistir y recuerden: las piedras evolutivas son la mejor alternativa cuando la evolución natural no es posible!- se despidió el hombre de los asistentes y se retiró del lugar, recogiendo todo rápidamente mientras los asistentes también se iban, impresionados por otras exhibiciones en el mismo lugar.

Misty y Jules se acercaron al chico que lo notaron en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, cuando la pelirroja se agachó a su nivel, colocándole su mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasó, Ash?- le preguntó su esposa y ambas mujeres observaron al frente, notando un buen ejemplar de Raichu que las veía con preocupación, cuando algo dentro de su percepción femenina les dio a entender que era el pokemon que estaban buscando.

Misty reconoció al primer pokemon de su esposo y puso su mano derecha en su boca a manera de asombro y perplejidad, mientras Jules se acercaba al Raichu, acariciándole su cabecita.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?- le preguntó con dulzura, cuando activo su pokedex a manera de mensaje múltiple -¡Abandonen la operación! ¡Ya se encontró al pokemon! ¡Vuelvan a sus sitios de trabajo!- les indicó a todos sus subordinados, y la chica tocaba al pokemon eléctrico, buscando si tenía señales de maltrato por la evolución por piedra trueno.

Pikachu, que ya no era la segunda especie en etapa evolutiva, la observó con tristeza, cuando la chica le tomó con fuerza en sus mejillas.

-No estés triste, Pi… Raichu- le tranquilizó Jules con una sonrisa en sus labios –Si fue tu decisión evolucionar, eso es algo que ni Ash puede debatírtelo: tú eres dueño de tu propio destino.

Ash todavía permanecía con la cabeza gacha mientras su esposa trataba de acompañarlo en la gran impresión que se había llevado, cuando la coordinadora del evento tomó al Raichu entre sus brazos y lo levantó, acercándose a la pareja de jóvenes esposos.

" " " " " " "

-Yo veo a Raichu en perfectas condiciones- le decía el profesor Ketchum a su alumna, revisando el pelaje del pokemon eléctrico –Su nivel hizo que no tuviera complicaciones en el proceso de transformación.

-Rai-chu.

-Pero le haz causado una profunda impresión a tu entrenador, Raichu- le dijo el padre del entrenador al pokemon, observando a su hijo en el amplio sillón de la sala de espera.

-A mi me gusta Raichu, abuelo- le dijo Soleil al lado de su pariente, quien observaba lo que él le hacía al pokemon eléctrico –Es mas bonito y más grande.

Raichu sonrió ante el halago de la hija de su entrenador.

-Hay que ver si tu padre también piensa lo mismo, Soleil- le dijo Jules y la niña tocaba la colita zigzadeada del pokemon, mientras pensaba que por su culpa su papá estaba molesta con ella y por la evolución repentina de su primer y más querido pokemon.

-Ash, ¿estás bien?- le preguntaba Misty a su esposo, notando que el chico estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y había permanecido callado desde hacía media hora –Por favor, háblame… me preocupa verte así.

En esos momentos, Tracey, Melody y Max se acercaron a la joven pareja.

-Nos enteramos de lo sucedido hace 15 minutos- les dijo Tracey, respirando agitadamente -¿Cómo esta Pikachu?

-El profesor Ketchum dice que no ha visto problemas en Raichu desde que evolucionó- le respondió Misty.

-Es normal- añadió Max –El nivel de Pikachu favoreció a que la transformación fuera perfecta y sin contratiempos; es probable que Raichu ahora se sienta más fortalecido porque sus poderes se amoldan a un nuevo metabolismo que distribuye y equilibra la fuerza de una mejor manera por la fuerza de las descargas.

Ash permanecía meditabundo y absorto en un lapsus divagante, cuando Jules les sugirió a todos que se retiraran por unos momentos, dejando al pokemon eléctrico con su entrenador.

-_Pobre Ash_- pensó Melody viendo el estado en que se encontraba su primo, y suspiró hondo, mientras llevaba en brazos a una Aislinn somnolienta.

-¿Por qué no dejamos a Ash solo un momento?- les sugirió Jules y todos aprobaron, retirándose lentamente del lugar.

-Si papito no te quiere, yo le regalo a Combee y te vienes conmigo, ¿oíste?- le dijo Soleil al Raichu y este respondió de manera ambigua.

El profesor Ketchum se enterneció de la ingenua sugerencia de su nieta y la empujó con dulzura para retirarse del lugar, seguido de Amelie que veía al Raichu con interés.

-Mi hermano es un tonto- le susurró la niña de cabello negro y ojos cenizos a su padre –Raichu es mas bonito.

-Algún día lo entenderás, mi corazón- le comentó el hombre, cuando Ash llamó a su esposa y esta se volteó.

-¿Me puedo quedar con Doen?- le preguntó el chico y Misty sonrío complacida, entregándole el bebe al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, mientras la pelirroja tomaba de la mano a su pequeño ángel.

-Vamos, Soleil- le dijo a la pequeña –Papá necesita estar solo unos momentos.

-Yo quiero quedarme con papá, mami- le decía la pequeña –Él esta enojado conmigo porque le extravié a Pikachu: yo quiero quedarme para que me perdone.

-Más tarde hablarás con él, mi angelito- le sugirió Misty –Ahora debemos dejarlo solo un ratito.

-¿Y por qué mi hermanito si se puede quedar con él?

Misty dudó en contestar, no hallando una respuesta a ese cuestionamiento.

-Porque…- meditó unos instantes –Tal vez Doen pueda convencerlo de que te perdone; por eso se quedó con tu hermanito para preguntarle que cree que debe hacer.

Soleil sonrió ante la respuesta de su madre y miró a su abuelo y a su tía Amelie.

-¿Y adonde vamos, mamá?- le preguntó la chiquita, cambiando de tema.

-Pues, que te parece si vamos a comprar algunos souvenirs a la tienda- le sugirió

-Está bien- dijo la pequeña, y dejaron a los dos hombres con Raichu en el otro extremo.

Como hacia unas horas atrás, el ambiente era tensionante en esa sala. Con algo de precaución, Raichu bajó de la mesa de recepción y se acercó con sigilo a su entrenador y a su pequeño hijo, quien con dulzura estiró sus bracitos para tocar al pokemon que nunca había visto.

Raichu jugueteó con Doen acercándole rápidamente su colita para probar la agilidad del bebe que estaba encantado de la lúdica; mientras el pokemon veía el rostro de su entrenador, que mezclaba la consternación y el enfado.

-Eso… - le dijo Ash a Raichu -Eso era lo que querías desde hacia rato, ¿verdad?

-Rai-chu.

-Por eso te sentías cansado y sin fuerzas cuando entrenábamos- le decía Ash manteniéndose cabizbajo- Tu cuerpo necesitaba evolucionar porque tu nivel no soportaba el pequeño espacio de la evolución de Pichu.

-Rai…

Ash levantó la mirada y observó al Raichu a su lado.

-Me lo hubieras dicho, amigo- continuó el joven entrenador y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Raichu –Esta es una sorpresa que no me esperaba; si hubiese conocido que deseabas evolucionar, no me hubiera impresionado tanto como lo estoy ahora.

-Raiiii…chu.

-¿Sabes algo?- le comentó Ash, mientras Doen apretó la colita del pokemon eléctrico –Ya no podrás subirte a mi hombro, ¡ahora pesas más que antes!

Raichu sonrió e hizo una pequeña prueba; colocándose sobre el hombro derecho de su entrenador, notó que necesitaba sostenerse de la cabeza y el cuello del chico, mientras el joven guiñaba su ojo izquierdo en señal de incomodidad.

-¿Viste?- le decía -¡Eres mas grande y pesas el doble que antes!

Raichu suspiró hondo a manera de decepción, cuando Ash lo tomó por detrás para colocarlo en sus rodillas, sin incomodar al bebe.

-Pero todavía puedo levantarte, amigo- le tranquilizó dándole una pequeña esperanza.

-Rai-chu.

-Aunque aun no salgo de mi asombro, me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión para sentirte bien contigo mismo- le dijo Ash cuando aferró a Doen para sostenerlo mejor –Aquella vez hace 12 años yo deseaba que evolucionaras y tu no querías; ahora que tu estabas decidido porque te sentías preparado para esa nueva forma, yo no lo aceptaba porque parecía que no lo necesitabas, pero me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba: Nosotros no debemos decidir cuando los queremos evolucionar, ¡son ustedes los que deben tomar esa decisión cuando se sientan preparados!

-¡RAI CHU!

Doen aplaudió con alegría ante el pokemon que veía y trató de balbucear un sonido que por onomatopeya había escuchado desde su nacimiento.

-¡Pi… a…chu!

Ash y Raichu observaron al bebe con asombró y Ash levantó a Doen para observarlo de frente.

-¡Doen! ¡TU PRIMERA PALABRA!- Le exclamó su padre con euforia y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Raichu sonreía por lo que sucedía -¿Oíste, Raichu? ¡Eres la primera palabra de Doen! ¡Debes estar feliz por eso!

El pokemon eléctrico se sintió apenado y alegre a la vez.

-¿Cómo es, Doen?- le preguntó Ash y repitió por silabas el nombre de Pikachu –Pi… ka… chu!.

-Pi…a…chu!

Ash Ketchum sonrió alegremente y con una señal de manos, mando a su pokemon eléctrico a que se acercara a él y a su bebé, para que compartiera la dicha de la primera palabra del bebé; de repente, el joven entrenador recordó a su pequeña Soleil, y se entristeció.

-_¿Cuál habrá sido la primera palabra de mi pequeño angelito?_- pensó nostálgico y suspiró hondo –_Yo lamento no haber estado con mis dos ángeles en aquellos momentos, pero trataré de recuperar el tiempo perdido y el cielo me esta dando la dicha de experimentar la alegría de estar con Doen desde su crecimiento y conocer la grata vivencia de criar un bebe y educar a Soleil en el hogar que ella se merece._

-Mist estará dichosa de esta noticia, Raichu- le dijo Ash a su nuevo pokemon –Aunque se enfadará conmigo por no haber escuchado la primera palabra de Doen.

-Rai-chu.

-Haber venido para acá nos ha traído gratas sorpresas- le dijo Ash a Raichu, acariciándole la cabeza –Tendré que visitar al viejo más seguido.

" " " " " " "

CUARTO MEMORANDO: Ya estoy cotizando si es más módico la cremación o el enterramiento en ataúd en una parte de un cementerio bien bonito después de haber tomado esa decisión tan repentina de evolucionar a Pikachu: era mas que obvio que el pobrecito con el nivel de entrenamiento que le daba Ash era hora de que evolucionara para que rindiera en sus batallas… ¡sean lógicos, por favor! No sé si en el transcurso del anime evolucione, pero me adelanto con argumentos razonables.

Es probable que algunos diálogos se hayan visto incoherentes o en algún punto no tienen sentido o se repiten ideas, pero son lapsus que pasan ¡He visto horrores peores en otros fics y yo no soy la mata de la perfección!

Saludos cordiales y cuídense: hay demasiados Charizards volando por allí.


	5. Chapter 5 ESPECTACULO NOCTURNO

ESPECTACULO NOCTURNO

(n/a: Dedicado a aquellos que les encantan las peleas pokemon… ¡que viva la acción!)

" " " " " " "

La familia Ketchum cenaba en un restaurante cercano del Laboratorio Tecno; había una pausa de dos horas para el inicio del Torneo Local de Batalla Dual, y Ash aún no se decidía por cuales pokemon elegir.

-¡Oh, Doen! ¡Mi pequeño Querubín!- exclamaba Misty abrazando tiernamente a su bebe -¡Dijiste tu primera palabra, corazón! ¡Felicidades!

-¿Cuál fue la primera palabra de Doen, papá?- le preguntó Soleil a su progenitor, quien volvió a la realidad.

-Pikachu, Soly- le contestó su padre y la niña sonrió para observar a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿Cuál fue mi primera palabra?

La pelirroja meditó unos instantes y contestó con optimismo.

-¡Maam!- exclamó divertida y Ash sonrió por escuchar esa bella anécdota que tiene que preguntar con más calma -Y lo repetías constantemente sin que te lo repitieran.

-Por lo que veo, a Doen se le tiene que decir nuevamente para que la diga- observó Ash y dijo el nombre de la evolución de Pichu.

-Pi..a…chu- parafraseó el bebe y todos corroboraron que efectivamente así era.

-Por cierto, ¿Ya sabes a qué pokemons elegirás?- le preguntó Misty a su esposo y el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy pensando que dueto utilizar dependiendo el manejo de dos fortalezas en un mismo pokemon- le contestó el entrenador de pueblo paleta –Pensaba en Charizard por ser Fuego y Volador, pero no sé con cual pokemon colocarlo para que hagan un buen equipo.

-¿Y Raichu, papá?- intervino Soleil, recordándole a su padre su primer pokemon.

-Bueno… - vaciló Ash levantando la mirada –Yo pensé en Raichu pero con Feraligator como opción Electricidad – Agua; pero Fuego – Electricidad no suena mal… tengo que elegir el tipo de pokemon más resistente a todos los niveles para implementar una buena estrategia.

-¿Qué tal Agua – Planta?- le sugirió la pelirroja – Cubren la gran mayoría de tipos de pokemon por ventaja en agua, tierra, fuego y roca.

-Electricidad – Agua cubriría fuego, tierra, roca, agua y volador; Electricidad – Fuego cobijaría agua, volador, planta, bicho, hielo y acero.

-Me gusta más Eléctrico – Fuego- comentó Soleil a manera de sugerencia –Yo quiero ver a tu Charizard y a Raichu pelear juntos, papá.

Ash frotó con ternura la cabeza de su pequeño angelito y pidió la cuenta del servicio.

-¿Entonces, Ash?- le preguntó Misty -¿Ya decidiste?

El chico miró a su hija tomar el último sorbo de malteada y sonrió.

-Decidieron por mí.

" " " " " " "

-¿Se portaron bien, May?- le preguntaba Jules a la joven coordinadora, observando a cada uno de sus pokemon tipo fuego detrás del escenario.

-De maravilla, señorita coordinadora- contestó la chica –Verás que cada uno de ellos hará el mejor espectáculo de luces y fuegos que jamás se haya visto en todas las regiones.

-Es una pena que Numel aún no alcance el nivel de evolución adecuado- se quejó la coordinadora logística del Simposio, mientras veía a su pokemon entre sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente –Hubiera sido la mejor exhibición de la evolución final de cada uno de los pokemon tipo fuego existentes y conocidos hasta el momento.

-Y va a ser un total espectáculo tu Charizard Negro.

-¡Eso si es cierto!- exclamó alegre cuando llegó Dawn con agitación, vistiendo el atuendo que May y ella habían decidido colocarse en ese espectáculo.

-¿Estás preparada, Dawn?- le preguntó May y la chica de cabello y ojos azules asintió con alegría.

-Entrenamos todos los días durante este mes de manera ardua para que cada uno de ellos hiciera una rutina coordinada y lo logramos- contestó la chica –Ahora espero que los asistentes se deleiten con el esfuerzo de nosotras y el de estos maravillosos pokemons de fuego.

Jules se alejó de las dos coordinadoras para acercarse a sus "discípulos", como suele llamarle a su grupo de pokemons tipo fuego.

Cada pokemon tipo fuego observó a su joven entrenadora a la expectativa, cuando Duskull nuevamente apareció a su lado para acompañar a sus amigos en su primera presentación en público.

-Charizard, Typlosion, Blaziken, Infernape- hizo una pausa enunciando los pokemons principales de cada región –Rapidash, Flareon, Arcanine, Ninetails, Magcargo, Houndoom, Torcoal, Magmator: Sé que le demostrarán a todo ese gran público sus maravillosas habilidades, ¡Háganme sentir orgullosa del nivel que les he brindado!

Todos los pokemon tipo fuego emitieron sonidos de orgullo; Jules acarició la crin de Rapidash cuando Arcanine, Ninetails, Flareom y Houndoom se le acercaron para recibir su caricia de apoyo y amistad. Luego de ello, saludó a su Magcargo y a su Torcoal con una señal de manos, cuando se acercó a sus dos pokemons tipo lucha (Blaziken e Infernape) y les regaló un saludo característico de puños en señal de confianza, para terminar acariciando la cabeza de Typlosion y Charizard, observando con agudeza a su Magmator… el único de sus pokemon tipo fuego con un carácter rebelde e indiferente.

El pokemon de la región Sinnoh le observó de reojo en un gesto de aprobación, mientras permanecía cruzado de brazos; Jules se le acercó y le tocó uno de los brazos.

-Sé que de pronto es algo ridículo para ti, pero confió en que lo harás bien- le dijo la entrenadora y la evolución de Magmar le asintió con rudeza, emitiendo una respuesta de responsabilidad.

Jules retrocedió para regalarle a May su Numel, cuando su amiga coordinadora aprobó al instante, recibiéndolo con delicadeza.

-Queda en tus manos- se despidió Jules de ella, y la aludida asintió nuevamente –Dawn, May: Muchísimas gracias por su maravilloso apoyo.

Ambas coordinadoras se observaron con dicha y orgullo, cuando la coordinadora del evento se retiró del lugar, mientras los pokemons escuchaban las últimas instrucciones de sus coordinadoras.

Al instante, en la gradas que se formaron en la parte trasera del los establos para el torneo dual de batalla pokemon, todos los asistentes que dieron su inversión respectiva para el Simposio notaron el espectáculo de fuego que los pokemons de la coordinadora de logística del evento efectuaban con gracia, estilo y elegancia.

Todos los allí presentes quedaron sorprendidos porque era tal vez la primera vez en su vida que veían a todos los pokemons de fuego en su estado último de evolución juntos, sin percatarse que faltaba Camerupt en el grupo, pero en esencia lo estaba con la presencia de Numel en brazos de May que ya estaba despierto y cuya función era descarga de su hocico pequeñas llamitas por todo el escenario a manera aleatoria.

Con grandes ovaciones, May y Dawn fueron aplaudida por los allí presente; notando que entre los asistentes se encontraba Drew, que veía a su prometida con gran alegría y orgullo, mientras se preparaba para la batalla dual de su ronda.

-¡Bravo!- gritaba una y otra vez Soleil emocionada al ver los pokemons de fuego despedirse con una acrobacia -¡Que lindos!

-Me alegra que te sientas a gusto, Soli- le decía su abuelo, mientras a la derecha de la niña estaba su madre y a su izquierda su tía Amelie.

-¡Yo también quiero ser como May y Dawn, papá!- le decía Amelie a su progenitor mientras los adultos aplaudían, cuando el hombre asentía dichoso.

-Ya va a dar inicio a la Batalla Dual de Entrenadores, sr. Ketchum- le decía Misty a su suegro -¿Cómo ve este torneo?

-Bastante reñido, querida Misty- contestó el hombre cuando notaron que las niñas se alejaban bajando las gradas para tomarse fotos con los pokemons que se habían exhibido –Hay competidores muy experimentados y difíciles y es probable que a todos mi hijo los conozca por los viajes que hizo en el pasado por Johto.

-¿De veras?- se asombró la pelirroja y notó en la distancia que Dawn levantaba a Soleil para montarla sobre el Charizard negro de Jules –Por cierto, profesor: estoy sorprendida por la manera en que May y Dawn fueron capaces de coordinar esos pokemons de fuego, ¿acaso son de ellas?

El hombre negó y Misty se extrañó.

-¿Entonces?

-Todos los pokemons tipo fuego que ves allí… pertenecen a Jules.

La esposa de Ash abrió los ojos con un gesto de impresión, no creyendo que la coordinadora logística del evento tuviera todos los pokemons tipo fuego existentes por el momento en su último grado de evolución, y sintió un poco de celos.

-No sabía que Jules los tuviera a todos, pero… ¿Cómo es posible que May y Dawn los hayan podido entrenar si no son de ellas?

-Ese es el secreto de un verdadero coordinador pokemon, señorita Misty- intervino una tercera voz y un hombre de cabello verde y facciones varoniles se sentó detrás de los presentes, saludando de manos al profesor Ketchum –"Un verdadero coordinador pokemon es aquel que puede controlar la estética y el poder de un pokemon extraño: cuando lo logre, dominará las verdaderas habilidades de los propios"

-Ya veo- murmuró Misty –_Ojala Ash hubiera escuchado eso_.

-¡Mamá, abuelo!- exclamaba Soleil subiendo las escaleras hacia ellos –Tía Ame y yo nos tomamos fotos con ese charizard negro.

-¡Esa si que es una belleza de pokemon!- comentó Drew sonriéndole a las niñas y miró al dragón shinny que ya se retiraba –Ese espécimen shinny está muy bien dotado y en un excelente nivel: se le observa en los músculos de las patas y en el fuego que expulsaba de su hocico durante la presentación.

-Y también nos tomamos una foto juntas con el pequeño Numel- añadió Amelie y mostraron las dos fotos a los tres adultos.

-Están bonitas, corazón- le dijo el profesor Ketchum y Soleil se acercó a las piernas de su madre.

-Mamá, ¿papá cuando va a salir?

-En unos ratitos Soli, cuando los otros niños se dejen de tomar fotos con los pokemons de fuego- le tranquilizó la pelirroja y Drew observó a la niña con detenimiento.

-Es es vivo retrato de Ash- comentó para si y Misty le escuchó, sonriendo levemente –Es una bella niña, señorita Misty.

-Mami- le llamó su hija –Si Jules puede tener todos los pokemons de fuego, ¿por qué tu no puedes tener todos los pokemons de agua?

La chica pelirroja no supo que decir y Drew se admiró de la sagacidad que tenía la pequeña para cuestionar aspectos bastantes contradictorios. El profesor se acomodó sus lentes ante la pregunta de su nieta y observó a su nuera, para escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

-Porque existen más pokemons de agua que de fuego, mi ángel- le dijo Misty frotándole con dulzura su cabecita –Y son más difíciles de cuidar porque se necesita un gran acuario para criarlos de la mejor manera: no siempre se deben tener en la pokebola, hay que hidratarlos cada día.

-mmmmm- murmuraba la pequeña en gesto de entendimiento –Así como la pecera que tiene las tías en Cerulean, ¿mami?

-Exactamente, Soleil- le recalcó Misty y en ese momento Drew se levantó del asiento.

-Con su permiso: tengo que prepararme para la batalla- se excusó.

-Adelante- contestaron al unísono Misty y el profesor Ketchum cuando el joven coordinador se retiró de los allí presentes.

-Ya va a comenzar- indicó Amelie apuntando con su dedo al estrado, cuando Jules tomó el micrófono y aclaró su garganta para dar inicio a lo que todos los fanáticos esperaban.

" " " " " " "

-Buena suerte, Ash- le decía Dawn a su antiguo amigo, después de una larga charla tras bastidores –Creo que la vas a necesitar.

-Sabes que no es cierto- le aclaró -¡Soy el mejor aquí!

Con impaciencia y anhelo, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta subió al campo de batalla donde fue ovacionado por los allí presentes, mandando un saludo en la distancia a su bella familia que lo estaba animando, notando que sus amigos de Pueblo Paleta se encontraban allí presentes.

-_Veo que Brock se desocupó a tiempo_- pensó el chico, acomodando sus guantes, cuando la bocina del pequeño estadio anunciaba a su retador en la ronda semifinal –_Ser un nutricionista y dietista pokemon le quita gran parte de su tiempo como hombre de familia._

Con gesto seguro y desafiante, un hombre de cabello violeta y ojos azules apareció en el otro extremo, portando un pokedex parecido al que lucía Jules en su oreja derecha: vestía un jean índigo con un suéter negro manga larga con un chaleco en jean abierto con las mangas recogidas a la altura de sus codos.

Ash agudizó su mirada al reconocer al chico que estaba frente a él, sonriendo por la dicha de que el destino cumplía sus promesas.

-Nos volvemos a ver… Ash Ketchum- le saludó su contrincante y se cruzó de brazos, en posición despreocupada.

-Nos volvemos a ver… Shingo- le saludó Ash y notó el aparato que portaba el chico en su rostro –Veo que todavía no te has alejado de los aparatos electrónicos para combatir en una batalla pokemon, ¿eh?

-Eso es lo que tú crees, Ash- le amenazó con serenidad, cuando los chicos escucharon el llamado del árbitro.

-Ash… Shingo…- les llamó Jules al centro del campamento y ambos chicos se le acercaron -¿Cuál cara de la moneda elegirán?

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no entendió el mensaje.

-¿Para qué pides elegir una cara de la moneda, Jules?- le preguntó con curiosidad -¿Qué no se supone que debemos enviar a los pokemon a la batalla al mismo tiempo?

-Es una regla del torneo de suerte, Ash- le contestó la jueza, acomodando la moneda en su pulgar derecho –Si la moneda concuerda con la elección de la cara que escogiste, podrás sacar a tus pokemon de último… es una ventaja para que veas los pokemon de tu contrincante y elijas los tuyos de acuerdo a su tipo y habilidades.

-Inicie yo o no lo haga… te ganaré de todas formas, Ketchum- le ironizó el discípulo de Muromasa con jovialidad, logrando que Ash frunciera el ceño en señal de enfado –Sabes que soy mejor que tú.

-Vamos a ver…- le contestó Ash y observó a Jules –Elijo sello.

La coordinadora lanzó la pieza circular de cobre al aire, cayendo con gracia hacia la mano de la chica; Jules tomó el objeto con ligereza y lo colocó sobre su mano izquierda, retirando lentamente la mano que ocultaba el resultado de la moneda.

Con cierto desenfado, Ash chasqueó su boca con resignación mientras su homólogo regresaba al extremo del campo de batalla, triunfante por tener la oportunidad de ver el dueto de Ash en primera instancia como una ventaja sobre el tipo de pokemon.

-¡El duelo se inicia en estos momentos!- exclamó Jules con euforia y el padre de Soleil y Doen arrojó dos pokebolas con su estilo característico.

-Charizard… Raichu… ¡adelante!- exclamó Ash con seguridad y ambos pokemons hicieron su aparición.

Shingo esbozó una leve sonrisa y lanzó sus dos pokebolas al centro del campo.

-Blade… Steelix… ¡vayan ya!- gritó el chico y los dos pokemon tipo acero y hierba, hicieron su aparición con imponencia y suntuosidad.

-¡WOW!- exclamaron Amelia y su sobrina desde los estrados.

-¿Qué es eso tan grandote, mamá?- le preguntó Soleil a su progenitora, mientras Doen veía la evolución de Onix con perplejidad y asombro.

-Ese es un Steelix, angelito- le contestó Misty –Es un pokemon serpiente que provenía de otro de roca llamado Onix… lo que no entiendo es el porqué ese chico eligió dos pokemon tipo acero si están en desventaja contra Charizard, eso es muy extraño.

-_¿Dos pokemon acero?_- pensaba Ash mirando con detenimiento el Scizor con nostalgia y el Steelix de su oponente con nerviosismo –_Algo debe estar tramando Shingo._

-Solo estoy siendo justo, Ash… no lo pienses tanto- le dijo su contrincante sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Pues gracias… ya veras lo que te pasará por estar de flexible conmigo… no me conoces, Shingo- le decía Ash.

-_Tú tampoco me conoces, Ash Ketchum_- le amenazó el joven y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta inició el combate.

-Charizard: lanza un potente lanzallamas; Raichu: genera un impact trueno alrededor de ellos- les ordenó a sus dos pokemon y ambos actuaron al unísono.

El mejor alumno del señor Muromasa le ordenó a la evolución de Onix refugiar al Scizor entre su cuerpo, rodeando a Blade con cuidado y gran habilidad; con perplejidad, todos observaron como un ataque tal letal como el lanzallamas de ese Charizard sería la agresión perfecta para debilitar al Steelix, no importara lo que hiciera por su exposición al calor.

El ataque de fuego impactó el acerado cuerpo de Steelix que refugiaba a la evolución de Scyter, mientras a ambos pokemon los agredía el impact trueno de Raichu.

-¡Es un ataque directo y letal para un pokemon de acero!- comentó Jules acercándose con sutileza al campo de batalla -¿Será posible que el Steelix de Shingo soporte la fuerza del lanzallamas de este pokemon dragón?

Deteniendo el ataque de fuego, Charizard se puso a la defensiva mientras Raichu agudizaba su rostro ante lo que pudiera suceder… de repente… el gran Steelix se sacudió estrepitosamente girando con rapidez, logrando que su epidermis acerosa se recuperara rápidamente y se enfriará.

Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados ante lo observados.

-Increíble- murmuraron los dos esposos Ketchum desde sus sitios, asimilando lo que estaban presenciando.

-No es posible- murmuró Ash con perturbación, asustándose por el nivel que tenía el pokemon de su viejo rival –Steelix logró soportar el calor del lanzallamas de Charizard...

-¡ESTO ES SORPRENDENTE!- exclamaba Jules como árbitro del torneo -¡El Steelix de Shingo ha tolerado el lanzallamas del Charizard de Ash girando para degradar el cambio de temperatura.

-¿Degradar el cambio de temperatura?- murmuró Misty.

-Steelix vira para refrescar el calor de su coraza metalizada- le explicó su suegro con seriedad y los brazos cruzados –Lo que más sorprende es que ese pokemon pudo aguantar el grado de calor que arroja ese poder de fuego por parte de Charizard.

-¡Ánimo, papá!- le gritaba Soleil a su progenitor, quien volteó al llamado de su hija.

-¡Blade, ahora!- le ordenó Shingo a su pokemon de acero, y la criatura lanzó desde la protección del Steelix varias hojas-navajas en puntos estratégicos que iban en dirección a los dos pokemon del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Ash se alertó, notando que su Charizard levantó vuelo con rapidez y tomó a Raichu para esquivar las hojas del Scizor, tratando de evadir los múltiples ataques en varias direcciones.

-¡Bien hecho, Charizard!- le animaba su entrenador, cuando las hojas esquivadas se devolvieron al punto de origen, lanzándose nuevamente por Blade hacia Charizard que no pudo evadir una de ellas, saliendo lastimado una de sus aletas.

El pokemon dragón cayó con amortiguación, mientras Raichu se colocaba frente a su compañero.

-¡Raichu, intenta hacer una "lluvia de rayo" alrededor de ustedes!- le sugirió su entrenador y el pokemon obedeció, lanzando truenos al aire y devolviéndolos al suelo, formando una barrera repetitiva de rayos eléctricos.

Cuando las hojas se devolvieron por efecto boomerang, se tropezaron con la protección eléctrica de Raichu, chamuscándose en el acto.

Shingo sonrió ante la buena estrategia de Ash, reconociendo la habilidad del muchacho.

-¿Viste, May?- le decía Dawn a su compañera desde otra parte de la tarima de los espectadores –Raichu utilizó el Impact Trueno para formar una pared eléctrica en miles de segundos.

-Una excelente forma de defenderse con un ataque básico repetitivo- comentó la chica de cabello castaño y sonrió ante la estrategia de su viejo amigo de viaje –Veo que los concursos de habilidades a los cuales asistió les sirvieron de algo.

-¡Bien hecho, Ash!- le halagaba su esposa en la distancia, mientras Doen permanecía en silencio por todo lo que veía y no sabía como reaccionar ante todo ello.

-¡Eres lo máximo, papá!- le apoyaba Soleil con ternura, cuando el chico no pudo esconder una sonrisa de júbilo por el halago de su primogénita.

-_Gracias, mi corazón_- pensó el hijo de Delilah y miró a Raichu que desvanecía el campo de protección, y a Charizard que se apoyaba con debilidad ante la herida… ¿profunda? de la aleta izquierda del pokemon dragón, desviando la mirada a Shingo y los dos pokemon de acero que esperaban el contraataque –_Es el apoyo que necesito en estos momentos… por otro lado, veo que Shingo aprovechó muy bien todo este tiempo para sobreentrenar a sus pokemon: por algo era el mejor alumno del Dojo Muromasa._

-Estamos viendo una pelea sensacional de estos dos entrenadores pokemon- comentaba Jules para darle tiempo a los dos entrenadores de replantear sus estrategias –Los niveles de ambos sobrepasan las expectativas y sus respectivos pokemon son los mejores de su colección por ser parte de los primeros en ser capturados… ¿Quién ganará este interesante encuentro? ¿Será Ash… o será Shingo?

-_Fue una buena exhibición la barrera de protección, Ash; pero estar a la defensiva te va a resultar contraproducente… _- pensaba Shingo cuando el objeto en su oreja derecha chilló dando una información –El daño que tiene Charizard en su aleta es bastante grave, Ash- le comentó el chico y el aludido se mordió el labio inferior, a manera de impotencia.

-Ese ataque de hojas navajas no fue común- murmuró el hijo de Satoshi Ketchum –Su Scizor logró modificar su producción de hojas dándoles la forma de boomerang para atacar en regresión… es algo que amerita dedicación y disciplina. Y ahora, Charizard está bastante débil porque el golpe de una de esas hojas debió haber sido más fuerte que el normal de una hoja navaja.

-Yo creo que pueda continuar…

-¡Todavía no lo conoces!- le gritó con seriedad, notando que su pokemon de fuego se levantaba poco a poco… tratando de tolerar el dolor de la herida –_Charizard_- pensó Ash con nostalgia y preocupación.

-¿Crees que Charizard esté en condiciones de seguir el enfrentamiento, Ash?- se le acercó Jules con incredulidad ante la incapacidad del pokemon para seguir batallando.

En ese momento, el pokemon dragón desvió su mirada a su entrenador… agudizando la vista con seguridad y templanza. El joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sonrió con dicha, para luego virar hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Aún puede- contestó de manera afirmativa, interpretando la señal de su pokemon, cuando Raichu se le acercó –Trataremos de usar la misma técnica que utilizo Shingo en un principio, Raichu… así que cuento contigo nuevamente.

El pokemon eléctrico asintió, ubicándose nuevamente al frente de Charizard.

-El entrenado Ash Ketchum ha determinado seguir con la batalla dual- le decía Jules al público espectador –Si su Charizard queda fuera de combate, la pelea se dará por terminada y el entrenador Shingo Muromasa ganará este encuentro con tres puntos a favor dentro de su grupo.

-¿Estás listo?- le cuestionó el padre de Soleil y Doen al pokemon eléctrico y el aludido asintió -¡Adelante!

-¡Steelix, posición de arco de cola férrea!- le ordenó Shingo a su pokemon de acero y la criatura se arqueó en el aire.

-¡Tacleada de volteos, Raichu!- le ordenó Ash -¡A toda potencia!

Mientras tanto, el Scizor del contrincante del hijo de Delilah cruzaba sus tenazas de acero rojizas en una posición de defensa y meditación… y su oponente de fuego miraba con detenimiento lo que pretendía hacer la evolución de Onix.

El Steelix cayó con gran potencia contra el suelo, haciendo temblar el escenario y fallando el golpe a un Raichu que era más ágil que él por su flexibilidad y tipo; no obstante, el pokemon de acero se tumbaba y arqueaba con agilidad inverosímil, tratando de causar un impacto letal en la evolución final del Pikachu… que estaba acumulando la carga de la tacleada de voltios, lo cual sería contraproducente por la fuerza de las cargas magnéticas.

En un momento, Raichu perdió la concentración al notar que su acumulación de energía ya no podía controlarla y notó en cámara lenta que el Steelix caía en picada contra él sin poder evadirlo.

-¡RAICHUUUUUUUU!- gritó con espanto Ash…

… cuando un milagro encendió la esperanza del dueño del pokemon eléctrico.

Charizard… en un intento de supremacía y egocentrismo, contuvo con sus brazos el cuerpo del pokemon de acero, soportando la carga que llevaba el peso del ataque en una posición que por mucho tiempo había practicado con sus homólogos en el Parque Charrizífico.

-¡Increíble!- exclamaron Jules y Shingo al unísono y Ash saltó de la emoción.

-¡Excelente atajada, Charizard!- le halagó el primogénito Ketchum, cuando sin darle una orden a su pokemon eléctrico, Raichu saltó e impactó el rostro del Steelix.

Pero en ese preciso momento… el olvidado Blade se llevó a rastras al moribundo Charizard, atacándolo por sorpresa de frente con sus grandes y afiladas tenazas de acero, cortando la piel rugosa del dragón de fuego quien trataba de defenderse a duras penas, y dañando aún más la herida que todavía no cicatrizaban los leucocitos.

La "Garra de Metal" destruyó los filamentos óseos de la pequeña ala derecha de la evolución de Charmeleon… mientras la "Tacleada de Volteos" dejaba en coma el metabolismo de la evolución de Onix. Y un leve silencio se presentó en el escenario… y la expectativa del resultado de la batalla dejaba mudos a los espectadores allí presentes.

Ash y Shingo… se miraron con desconcierto y anhelo… al ver que cada uno de ellos… había llegado al punto más alto del entrenamiento pokemon…

… la perfección de la técnica.

" " " " " " "

QUINTO MEMORANDO: UPS! Creo que he perdido el toque para imaginarme batallas, técnicas y estrategias en el campo de batalla… es que mis pokemon se han vuelto muy huraños y prefieren estar bajo actividad volcánica en la montaña activa de mi estado al sur del país, dejándome sola cuando quiero entrenarlos con las habilidades que he visto de May y Dawn (^.^)

¿Qué tal? ¡Hice regresar a un viejo amigo y conocido! ¡Vaya que me dio "cacao" buscar información precisa de Shingo y su breve aparición en el cap. 142 de la Saga de Johto "Batalla Computarizada", pero al fin apareció algo en otra lengua y puedo concluir mi historia con unos detallitos más interesantes de mi repertorio de ideas pokemon… ya se van a dar cuenta.

No le he dedicado mucho tiempo a la culminación de esta historia porque encontré por sorpresa el link de y estoy "embirriada" con esa página de arte, además del chismoseo en facebook, el cuidado de Kathisha y Cuz_quito en neopets; el desarrollo de un curso virtual al cual le otorgan certificación, el diplomado que ya casi se acaba (¡por fin!) y el trabajo… papeles! odio archivarlos cuando son demasiados! X_x

¿Cómo que bastantes cosas, no?


	6. Chapter 6 TAN SOLO HIPOTESIS Y TEORIAS

TAN SOLO HIPOTESIS Y TEORIAS

En el regazo de un hombre de aproximadamente 24 años, una niña de cabello negro con bucles en su larga cabellera lloraba de tristeza ante el resultado que había observado la noche anterior; mientras tanto, la esposa del muchacho veía a su primogénita con dulzura y su hijo menor jugueteaba con Togekiss en su asiento de seguridad.

-¡No es justo, papá!- se quejaba la pequeña de ojos verdes, cuando su padre le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura -¡Debiste haber ganado! ¡Eras mejor que ese chico!

-No digas eso, mi angelito- le tranquilizaba el chico, levantándole la mirada –Tú misma te dices cuenta de que Richie fue mejor estratega que yo: utilizó a su Raichu "Sparky" y a su Charizard "Zippo" en un ataque en equipo bastante efectivo… y Sceptile y Raichu no pudieron contra la fuerza de ambos.

-Pero… pero…

-Pero nada, Soleil- le afirmó su padre, secando las lágrimas de la niña –Hay que aceptar la derrota, mi corazón: así es que se aprende de los errores propios.

-Aún así, llegaste al segundo lugar, Ash- le halagó su conyugue –Y eso es una buena noticia para ti, puesto que tenías tiempo que no peleabas en un torneo… ¡No se te han olvidado los ataques y las técnicas!

-¡Oye!- le exclamó su esposo a manera de indignación -¡Mi viaje a Italia no fue en vano! También estuve entrenando por allá.

-Además de _entrenar en otras cosas, _¿verdad?- le ironizó Misty desviando la mirada mientras su cabeza la dejaba apoyada en sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa de camping.

-¡Myst!- le gritó el muchacho sonrojándose, cuando la pequeña les observó con extrañeza.

-¿En qué entrenabas también, papá?- le preguntó Soleil con ingenuidad, y el chico no supo que responder.

-Después te digo, Soleil- respondió Ash con vergüenza mientras su esposa sonreía divertida.

-¿Y por qué no le dices ahora, Ash?- le retó su pelirroja pareja y el chico chasqueó su boca a manera de molestia.

-¡MYST!

-Anda… contéstale a Soleil, corazón: no es bueno dejar a un niño con una inquietud.

-Yo puedo entenderlo, papá- le animó su primogénita con dulzura e ingenuidad –Yo soy una chica lista.

-Soly… es que…- vacilaba el joven, tratando de evadir el tema de sus dos princesas -… es que… es algo que entre nosotros los adultos entendemos sin tantas palabras, y no es bueno que te enteres a tu edad sobre ese tipo de entrenamiento al cual se refiere tu mamá.

-¿Te refieres a que entrenabas con Aleesha, papá?- le cuestionó la niña de ojos verdes con suspicacia y su padre trató de no caerse para atrás con semejante pregunta.

Por su parte, Misty reía ante lo que sucedía entre su hija y su esposo, viendo los gestos tan divertidos que reflejaba Ash en el rostro, sintiendo que todavía algo de su niñez aún permanecía en ese chico que irradiaba sensualidad y picardía cuando estaban solos en la intimidad.

-¿Es eso?- le recalcó Soleil -¿También entrenabas con Aleesha?

-¿A que te refieres con eso, mi angelito?- le preguntó su padre, esclareciendo la duda de su primogénita.

-Que a pesar de que estabas con esa bonita supermodelo todo el tiempo, ella te ayudaba a entrenar con tus pokemons pero en otro lugar distinto al campo de batalla, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…- vaciló Ash, buscando un alivio en las palabras de su pequeña -¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es, Soly!

Misty agudizó su mirada, observando al padre de sus dos pequeños.

-Y sólo entrenabas con un solo pokemon, ¿verdad, Ash?- le interpeló su esposa con alevosía, y el chico ya estaba tornándose más rojo de lo que se encontraba.

-¡MYST!- gritó Ash con impaciencia, asustando al pequeño Doen y a Togekiss que lo vigilaba.

-¿Con cuál pokemon era, papá?- le siguió indagando la nieta de Delilah y Satoshi Ketchum…

… cuando la familia Sketchip se les acercó para desayunar juntos en la misma mesa, trayendo consigo las bandejas de las comidas.

" " " " " " "

En otra de las mesas de picnic ubicadas en las sabanas de los hatos de Miltanks, Jules le pedía el favor al discípulo de Muromasa revisar el identificador que había portado el día anterior, ya que al parecer estaba fallando en la comunicación con los voluntarios del Simposio.

-Es tan solo un error en la interfase de sonido, Jules- le explicaba Shingo, mirando con detenimiento el interior del aparato –Aquí hay conexiones que están sueltas.

-¿Y crees que demores en repararlo?

-Puedo repararlo… pero sería más conveniente si tomaras otro nuevo.

-¿Acaso trajiste más rastreadores?

-Los tengo en mi habitación… ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¡No te pases de listo!

El chico de cabello lila sonrió con malicia mientras veía como el rostro de la chica se tornaba cada vez mas rojo.

-¡No estoy bromeando, "Shin"!- se quejaba la chica, mirándolo con reproche.

-¡Yo tampoco lo hago, Jules!- le contestó el muchacho, cerrando el aparato con maestría –Sabes que no soy de esas personas.

La Coordinadora del Simposio observó el rostro del chico con detenimiento, pensando en que tal vez la felicidad pudiera estar tan cerca de ella sin darse cuenta.

-Gracias por habernos ayudado en el suministro de las bases de datos portátiles, Shin- le agradeció Jules con serenidad –Sin estos rastreadores, la comunicación hubiera sido algo caótica.

-No es nada, Phirex- le contestó el chico, regalándole una sonrisa –Sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo momento.

En ese momento, la ayudante del laboratorio Tecno observó en la distancia a la mujer que había derrotado al nuevo director del Dojo Muromasa en los cuartos de finales, que conversaba con los medios de comunicación sobre su victoria al interior del Simposio como ganadora del I Torneo Dual Tecno, al lado de su inseparable Hitmonchan y su nuevo compañero Lucario.

-Me alegra que Chigusa haya ganado este torneo- comentó Jules, mirando con júbilo a su amiga de la infancia –Fue capaz de ganarle a Drew en los octavos de final, a pesar de la experiencia que tenía el Roserade y el Absol de ese muchacho.

-Es cierto- añadió Shingo, también observando a la chica en la distancia –Pero Drew no esperaba la sorpresa de que ella tuviera a un Salamance.

-Eso si que es bastante extraño- dijo la coordinadora –A Chigusa siempre le han atraído los pokemon luchadores… ¿por qué tendrá en su colección a un pokemon tipo dragón?

-Así como tu tienes a un Duskull y a un Mr. Mime si eres entrenadora de pokemons tipo fuego- le contestó Shingo en forma de silogismo, y la joven sonrió ante el comentario.

-Vaya que eres bastante observador y lógico.

-Esa es una de mis grandes cualidades.

-¿Y no tendrás _otras grandes cualidades_?- le preguntó a manera de sarcasmo y el chico le observó con astucia.

-¿Quieres conocerlas?

-¡SHIN!

-¡Tu empezaste!- se defendió el muchacho.

En ese momento, Jules observó en otra dirección que a la mesa donde estaba sentada la familia Ketchum se acercaba la familia Sketchip… suspirando con nostalgia ante la felicidad que se observaba en ese núcleo familiar.

El Director del Dojo Muromasa se percató del sentimiento que tenía la joven en esos momentos, cavilando que tal vez ese sería el momento adecuado para decirle lo que desde hacía tiempo estaba tratando de planear en un ambiente distinto y en una ocasión más solitaria.

-Todavía lo amas… ¿verdad?- le preguntó el chico con un dejo de tristeza, y la joven se giró para verlo.

-Alguien en ese trío acabó con ese sentimiento de un solo golpe- dijo la joven con algo de seriedad, y su interlocutor entendió a quien se refería.

-Los hijos son el fruto del amor mutuo- comentó el muchacho observando como Soleil jugaba con su amiga Aislinn como su hubiesen crecido como primas.

-Es mejor que hubiese sido así, Shin- añadió la joven, dando un suspiro de resignación –No me hubiese gustado ser la discordia de un matrimonio cuando hay hijos de por medio en la relación… Aislinn se merece el amor de Melody y su padre como una familia unida y feliz.

-¿Quieres un helado?- le preguntó el muchacho, cambiando de tema, y la joven sonrió.

-Está bien- le agradeció y el chico se levantó del asiento, para comprarle cerca de ellos un helado como a la joven le gustaba: de fresa con salsa y chips de chocolate.

Shingo Muromasa le extendió el helado a su compañera y esta lo tomó con cuidado, saboreando la crema de frutilla en su paladar, cuando sintió un objeto pequeño y ahuecado en su lengua para extraerlo semilimpio -por el enjuague de la saliva de su boca- con incomodidad.

A Jules se le abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer el objeto entre sus dedos, mirando al muchacho que tenía en frente y que ahora se levantaba de su asiento frente a ella para sentarse a su lado.

-Tenía pensado hacerlo en otro momento, Jules… pero no pude evitarlo al verte tan triste por alguien que no valía la pena.

-Shin…- vaciló la mujer en contestarle, cuando el aludido colocó su dedo índice en los labios de la chica, para que lo dejara hablar.

-¿Sabes de que está hecho?- le preguntó Muromasa y la joven negó, tratando de adivinar con presteza antes de emitir una respuesta negativa –De las capas de Steelix que muda todos los años.

-¡¿EN SERIO?- exclamó Jules con asombro, mirando con más detenimiento la joya entre sus dedos.

-Un joyero me ayudo a pulirlo y a colocarle ese topacio que tiene en el centro- añadió el chico para llamar a la joven por su nombre completo –Jules Phirex- le dijo el muchacho y la aludida le miró con expectativa –Estoy aquí, con mi corazón abierto, para preguntarte sobre la dicha que me haría tenerte a mi lado para siempre… Jules… ¿Quieres… quieres casarte conmigo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, y miró la joya para luego observar a quien se la había regalado. Con el rostro semicompungido, la coordinadora esbozó una amplia sonrisa y con una pequeña lágrima que brotó de su ojo izquierda, se abalanzó contra el cuerpo del muchacho, gritando con frenesí una respuesta optimista.

-¡SI… ACEPTO!- exclamó con dicha y alegría, cuando el chico la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que la mujer no estaba siendo presionada por el afecto que él le tenía… sino que era un sentimiento puro, que poco a poco se fue formando en ella cuando empezaron a conocerse y a tratar como íntimos amigos en la universidad.

-Gracias… mi corazón- le agradeció Shingo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se separaron para que el chico colocara la sortija en el dedo anular izquierdo de la mujer de cabello castaño, cuando Jules levantó su mano para mirar con regocijo la joya entre sus dedos, con una alegría que nadie le arrebataría.

-Gracias por quererme tanto, Shin.

-Gracias a ti… por querer estar a mi lado.

" " " " " " "

-Teoría de Pseudocombustión…- leía Max en un libro de pasta negra con relieves rosados, ubicado en otra de las mesas de picnic de la sabana.

-¿No es acaso el documento de tesis de Jules sobre su maestría?- le preguntaba Dawn, comiendo con presteza un postre de repostería.

-En efecto- le dijo el chico si quitar la vista del libro.

-Me parece que es un excelente trabajo de investigación- añadió la chica de cabello azul, cuando su Pachirisu la observó con deleite, mientras la coordinadora le lanzaba con exactitud un pedacito de pudín bañado en tres leches –Se observa que tuvo que indagar mucho para comprobar dicha hipótesis.

-Es verdad- le afirmó el chico de gafas –Nunca había visto en la Biblioteca de la Universidad Vulcanológica de Hoenn un documento tan bien detallado sobre argumentos a favor y en contra de esa hipótesis que…- se detuvo el muchacho cuando miró con detenimiento una fotografía al interior del documento.

-¿Qué pasa, Max?

-¿Ese… ese es Ash?- se cuestionó el estudiante de Paleontología Pokemon, reconociendo a su amigo de infancia en la figura que estaba enmarcada en el primer capítulo del texto.

-¿Ash?- se extrañó Dawn ante el comentario del chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos castaños -¿En dónde?

-Esta en esta fotografía- le indicó Max, alargándole el libro a la amiga de su hermana mayor.

-Eso es imposible- decía la coordinadora sinnohista, dejando el postre a un lado para acomodar el texto entre sus manos –He visto este documento varias veces y si fuera Ash yo me hubiese dado cuenta hace mucho…

La linda mujer de ojos y cabellos azules silenció sus palabras por unos instantes, desorbitando su vista al reconocer al joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta en la fotografía: aunque se veía muy distante en la perspectiva del cuadro, el chico era el "punto dorado" de ese dibujo… se veía a un jovencito que miraba anonadado sus brazos abiertos ante la sorpresa de que el fuego de un pokemon legendario no le quemaba en lo absoluto (n/a: me estoy riendo con malicia… ¡sipe! es aquella vez cuando Ash trató de evitar de que el Equipo Rocket se robara el fuego de Moltres en la Liga Pokemon… y apareció el ave legendaria, expulsando de su cuerpo fuego divino, el cual jamás quemó al chico de Pueblo Paleta pero sí al dueto de villanos)

-… tiempo- finalizó la chica, para luego observar a su interlocutor –Max, tienes razón… ¡ese chico dentro del fuego de Moltres es Ash!

-Ash fue la causa por la cuál Jules iniciara su estudio sobre la Pseudocombustión- deducía el muchacho, acomodándose sus lentes, después de pedirle el texto a su compañera de mesa -¿Será que ella sabe sobre lo que acabamos de notar?

-No lo se…- vaciló Dawn encogiéndose de hombros, cuando recordó a la hermana de quien conversaba con ella –Por cierto, May se está demorando mucho.

-_Siempre lo hace cuando Drew está cerca_- ironizó Max con cierta picardía y su interlocutora se sonrojó.

-¡MAX!- le gritó con incomodidad la chica y el aludido rió -¡No seas imprudente!

-¡No he dicho nada que no sea cierto!- se defendió el muchacho –Ellos siempre se pierden cuando se encuentran después de un buen rato de no verse.

En ese momento, Dawn recordó a aquel egocéntrico muchacho y suspiró hondo, desviando la mirada y acomodándose en la mesa.

-Dawn… ¿estás bien?- le cuestionó Max al notar la nostalgia de la chica –Parece que dije algo que te incomodó… por favor, perdóname.

-No es nada grave, Max- le tranquilizó la coordinadora –Es que me alegra que a pesar de ser polos opuestos, May y Drew sean tan grandes amigos y a la vez tan íntimos compañeros sentimentales.

-Es que eso es una historia bastante complicada de explicar.

-No creo que sea tan complicada como la de Paul y la mía- objetó la chica, cuando reaccionó ante el descaro de su pokemon ardilla que se estaba comiendo el resto del postre -¡Oye!

Pachirisu sonrió divertido, mostrándole sus mejillas cubiertas de leche condensada y de crema de leche, y su dueña sonrió despreocupaba, apoyando su mejilla derecha en la mano de la misma dirección.

-¡Ya qué!- refunfuñó un poco molesta -¡Termina de comértelo!

Max sonrió ante la divertida escena y nuevamente fijó su mirada en la fotografía de la edición de la tesis de Jules, notando como el mundo era pequeño para todos aquellos que su vida giraba en torno al estudio de los pokemons.

" " " " " " "

Con agitación y nerviosismo, una chica se asomaba con vergüenza desde la entrada de la habitación de un hotel cercano al Laboratorio Tecno, mirando si veía a alguien conocido por allí para pasar desapercibida, cuando cerró nuevamente la puerta sin esta vez pasarle cerrojo. Acomodando con rapidez los botones de un vestido rojo con escote en la espalda y con el cabello aún revuelto, la joven coordinadora trató de peinar con sus dedos su castaña cabellera, logrando sacar unas mechas uniformes a los costados de sus sienes, cuando otra persona de sexo opuesto le levantaba el resto de su pelo en una coleta, con delicadeza y sutil provocación.

-¡Esto es vergonzoso!- decía la joven (aún con las mejillas sonrojadas), terminando de ubicar su prenda sobre su esbelta y delgada anatomía –No debimos haberlo hecho de esta manera.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no te gustó?- le preguntó el joven sin un dejo de reproche, con un tono de cariño y alegría.

En esos momentos, la chica se giró para observarlo para responderle el comentario.

-¡No es eso!- se quejó, cuando el chico posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de la mujer, sin perder su gesto anterior –Es solo que… es sólo que no creo que hubiese sido el lugar y el momento indicado… ¡hay personas conocidas que se hospedan en este mismo hotel! Y sería muy molesto para mí que alguien se diera cuenta de que estoy saliendo de tu habitación.

-¿Y cómo van a saber que es mi habitación si no salgo junto a ti?

-Porque esta sección es el de los y las participantes en el Simposio- le aclaró la chica –Los invitados especiales y los ponentes están en la otra ala del edificio.

-Mmmmm- murmuró su compañero con serenidad –Eso no lo sabía.

-Solo espero que no haya nadie conocido ahora que salga por el pasillo- se adelantó la chica a la entrada, cuando su interlocutor la detuvo y a atrajo a sí mismo, abrazándola con fuerza.

-No pienso dejarte salir sola- le murmuró en el oído –Yo voy a salir contigo.

-Por favor- le pedía la muchacha a su compañero sentimental –Déjame salir a mí primero: yo te espero en la recepción.

-Pero, ¿cuál es el problema si de todos modos nos va a ver salir juntos?

-Si… pero NO DE LA MISMA HABITACION- le recriminó su amante, tratando de que su novio le entendiera –Por favor…- le pidió, dándole un beso profundo en los labios del chico –Por favor… deja que yo salga primero.

El hombre de cabello y ojos verdes no pudo contradecir la voluntad de su amada, y en un dejo de resignación, le aprobó con desazón para dejar que ella saliera primero… sin antes devolverle el beso que ella le había regalado.

-No me demoraré- le dijo a la mujer y la chica se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del muchacho, para luego separarse de él y abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir del recinto.

Cerrando la puerta con cautela, la chica suspiró con pasión al recordar lo que había ocurrido hace un par de minutos atrás, y con una sonrisa de vergüenza y picardía se alejó en el pasillo, cuando sintió que la voz de un hombre la llamó en la distancia.

-¡¿May?- le gritó un chico mayor que la aludida, de tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro.

La hija de Norman se detuvo en seco, congelándose por completo ante el llamado de una voz que se le había bastante familiar, y con lentitud giró la cabeza para observar a quien le llamaba.

-¿Brock?- dijo la hermana de Max, reconociendo al hombre que estaba detrás de ella -¿Qué… qué… qué estas haciendo por aquí?

-Estaba dejando a Ian en la habitación- respondió el chico con naturalidad –Se desveló anoche por estar viendo todo el Torneo Dual, y estaba que se dormía en el parque cuando jugaba con Soleil, Aislinn y Amelie.

-Ya veo- dijo May con preocupación y una leve gotita corrió por el costado de su terso rostro –Bueno… ya me voy: nos vemos en la Ponencia de Cierre.

-Espera- le detuvo el esposo de Lily y la chica no pudo evitar obedecer al llamado -¿Qué haces saliendo de una de las habitaciones de los participantes del Simposio?

Aún dándole la espalda la joven coordinadora tragó saliva, buscando en su pensamiento una respuesta obvia y razonable.

-Estás no son las áreas de ustedes como invitados especiales.

-Es que… - meditó May, y por arcorreflejo se le ocurrió una idea en la mente y se viró para observar a su superior –Es que le estaba haciendo el favor a Drew de buscar la pokebola de Absol que la había dejado guardada en el tocador de su habitación, porque le iban a tomar unas fotografías para las memorias del evento- contestó maquinalmente, con su índice derecho levantado y su rostro apesadumbrado.

Y justo en ese momento… una puerta de una habitación se abrió, saliendo del interior del cuarto un entrenador pokemon que la pareja de compañeros de viaje habían conocido hacía mucho tiempo. El chico quedó en la mitad de los dos conversadores, para luego mirar a la entrenadora de Blaziken y al chico que la había acompañado en su travesía por Hoenn y Kanto varios años atrás.

Y… una gran gota surgió en la cabeza de May.

-¿Drew?- le preguntó Brock al coordinador que apareció frente a él.

Y el aludido parpadeo dos veces con los ojos bien abiertos, achicando sus labios como una señal de reserva. Mientras May…

…bueno… solo pensaba…

¡TRAGAME TIERRA!

" " " " " " "

-Quiero comprarte ese cuadro, Tracey- le ofertaba un entrenador pokemon de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules al único observador pokemon que exhibía sus obras en el Simposio.

El aludido volteó para mirar a cual obra maestra hacía alusión el chico, y el esposo de Melody agudizó su mirada al notar cual era la obra en carboncillo que el subcampeón del I Torneo Dual Tecno deseaba.

-Me halaga saber que estas interesado en esa obra, amigo- le decía Tracey con serenidad –Pero ese bosquejo es el único dibujo de esta galería que no está a la venta.

-Yo le ofrezco una mejor propuesta, señor Sketchip- intervino una voz femenina, que venía acompañada de su Hitmonchan.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a observar a la graciosa chica de cabello rosado y ojos azules que les interrumpía la conversación.

-También estoy interesada en ese bosquejo.

-Que pena con ustedes, siendo los dos mejores del Torneo Dual- se disculpaba Tracey ante Chigusa y Richie –Pero como les dije: ese dibujo no está a la venta.

-Debo suponer que representa algo para ti, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el dueño del majestuoso Charizard "Zippo" y el aludido dirigió su vista al dibujo.

Remembrando aquel día… en un intento por dibujarla con su primer pokemon eléctrico que ahora no existía.

-Es el recuerdo… de un amor que el fuego consumió y que algunas veces pienso que aún quema- respondió Tracey con desdén.

Cuando muy cerca de él, sin que el trío se diera cuenta, una mujer se percató del comentario del autor de la galería, aprovechando la oportunidad para averiguar quien era la famosa mujer que su conyugue había retratado casi semidesnuda en aquel umbral de esa ventana al mar.

-Jules… ¿verdad?- adivinó Chigusa cruzándose de brazos y cerrando la mirada, asustando a Tracey y dejando perplejo a Richie.

Mientras por otro lado, una mujer ahogaba su asombro tapando su boca con ambas manos, recordando el nombre en una mujer que había conocido hace poco tiempo.

-¿Jules?- le preguntó su antiguo contrincante en el duelo de anoche -¿Te refieres al árbitro que siguió el Torneo Dual? ¿La coordinadora logística del Simposio?

-_Ups! No me acordaba que Chigusa es la mejor amiga de Jules de la infancia_- se castigó Tracey por su mal relación de palabras, mientras Richie veía con más detenimiento la pintura.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Chigusa bastante divertida con el observador pokemon, mientras Hitmonchan era el centro de atención de los niños de ese pasillo que le tocaban sus guantes de box -¡Veo que llegaste más allá de lo que me habían contado!

-¡No es lo que te estas imaginando, Chigusa!- se defendía Tracey agitando con desesperación sus manos.

-Pues sigue siendo una bella mujer- comentó Richie con un leve sonrojo y los dos conocidos de Jules desviaron su mirada al subcampeón -¿No lo creen?

La chica de cabello rosado y el muchacho de cabello negro verdoso levantaron la mirada al dibujo.

-Mi amiga siempre ha sido muy fotogénica- añadió Chigusa con optimismo, y Tracey sonrió –Ese ángulo es bonito en ella.

–Y ese cuadro es una bella parte de si misma- agregó Sketchip, cuando ambos ganadores del Torneo Dual lo miraron al mismo tiempo.

La madre de Aislinn trataba de asimilar la sorpresa de esa revelación repentina, cuando su única hija le interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-Mamá… quiero un helado- le pidió la pequeña tirando del pantalón clásico que lucía su madre, y la aludida reaccionó, con un gesto de seriedad.

-Vamos- le dijo –Y también buscaremos a la dueña del Charizard negro para que te tomes una foto con ese pokemon, ya que no pudiste ayer.

-¡Viva!- exclamó la niña con euforia, y ambas mujeres se retiraron del salón de exposiciones artísticas.

-Aún así- le decía Richie a Tracey –Quiero comprar la obra… y estoy dispuesto a pagarte una copia de ese bosquejo si es necesario, ¡claro! si no es molestia para ti que otra persona tenga un ejemplar de ese bello dibujo.

-¿Por qué deseas con tanto anhelo ese dibujo?- le cuestionó Sketchip con curiosidad a su amigo.

-Porque he sido un fanático de la pre y la post-evolución del Pikachu- contestó con orgullo el subcampeón del Torneo Dual –Y en mi hogar tengo varios dibujos y bosquejos sobre esa raza de pokemon eléctrico… y este cuadro no será la excepción en mi colección artística.

-Vaya- comentó el padre de Aislinn sorprendido –No conocía ese gusto de tu parte, Richie… ¿Y tú, Chigusa?- le preguntó el esposo de Melody a la amiga de la mujer en el cuadro en claroscuro -¿Por qué estás tan interesada en ese dibujo?

-¡Por qué es el cuadro de mi mejor amiga!- exclamó dichosa.

-¡Pero si no sabías que era ella hasta que Richie lo preguntó!- le intimidó el chico y la chica sonrió malévolamente.

-Está bien… está bien…- dijo la mujer en un tono divertido –Lo quería porque ese iba a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños para ella el día de hoy.

El joven observador se sorprendió ante lo que había escuchado, recordando la fecha en la que estaban ese día de Diciembre.

-Pero si no se puede, le compraré un ejemplar de tu versión de Arceus que está por allá- puntualizó Chigusa apuntando la dirección del otro cuadro.

-¿La señorita Jules está cumpliendo hoy?- preguntó Richie con curiosidad y su contrincante en el duelo asintió –No sería una mala idea darle un detalle de mi parte por su amable hospitalidad y atención.

Chigusa le observó con ironía.

-¡Durante mi estadía!- le recalcó -¡Si que eres malpensada!

-Eres hombre… es lógico que demuestres interés.

-Si no estuviera comprometido, claro está.

-¿Tienes novia?

-Si… se llama Krishna y estudia en el Oceanario del Archipiélago Naranja "Ciencias Oceánicas"

-¿Y por qué no pudo venir?

-Tenía el examen final de una cátedra este fin de semana.

-Ahora veo por qué estas tan solo… Hasta creo que llegaste lejos en el Torneo porque no tenías a alguien que te estuviera presionando.

-¡Chigusa!- se quejó Richie bastante sonrojado, mientras la chica de cabello rosado sonreía con jovialidad.

La joven dueña de Hitmonchan sacó su lengua en una mueca divertida, mientras el padre de Aislinn –en un breve lapsus- meditaba sobre lo que le había dicho Chigusa y el valor del cuadro en ese momento tan especial.

" " " " " " "

SEXTO MEMORANDO: Hola nuevamente… ¿Qué les pareció las conversaciones donde no se repetían todos los personajes? Me pareció entretenido hacer algo así, añadiendo cosillas inventadas como mi Teoría de Pseudocombustión… ¿dudas acerca de ella? ¡la dueña la explicara en el último capítulo!; el anillo de Steelix… ¡eso si que es una gran sorpresa! Y justo el día del cumpleaños de la chica! Que mejor regalo que ese después de que uno ame al chico de sus sueños y este le responda de la misma manera?

"¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones? ¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?"

"¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío? ¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?"

"¿Quién llenara de primaveras este enero… y bajará la luna para que juguemos?"

El predicamento en que metió Misty a Ash para que le explicara a su hija sobre sus otros entrenamientos es mordaz por parte de la pelirroja: A veces molestó con …. bueno… sobre ese tipo de cosas… y como se pone colorado por tanta preguntadera! Jajajajaja. Y la escena semi cursi de May y Drew después de… ¡ya saben! Tanto que querían evitar que alguien los descubriera y nada más y nada menos los descubre el chico más romántico y atrevido del grupo cuando eran niños: Brock. Vamos a ver como salen de esa.

Y la semi-subasta del anhelado cuadro de Jules acabo con una reflexión en Tracey sobre su colegaje con la futura señora de Muromasa… ¿acaso Melody discutirá con la muchacha sobre lo que descubrió de ella con su antigua relación con su esposo? No fuera tan grave si en el cuadro donde aparece la susodicha aparece semidesnuda… ¡UPS! ¡Habrá un reclamo bastante pesado!

Por cierto! Indirectamente mencione a un personaje de Fleur Noir "Krishna" y le cree una profesión pokemonesca… espero que no se enoje conmigo "otra vez" (x_x) ¡Mentis! Todo esta bien… tengo permiso hasta cuando ella lo permita o no le parezca.

Nos vemos… mucha información por el día de hoy!


	7. Chapter 7 FELIZ ONOMASTICO

FELIZ ONOMASTICO

Esa misma mañana, la última ponencia revelación del Simposio acaparó todas las expectativas: la salida de Mewtoo en el estrado de los profesores delegados de cada región –Oak, Eve, Elm, Birch, Cío y Rowan- lo ovacionaron con respeto y prudencia, logrando que el pokemon psíquico se sintiera en ese auditorio donde era el centro de atención. Con profunda serenidad, la clonación de Mew comenzó su ponencia argumentando las causas y consecuencias de la clonación bajo fertilización in-vitro para cada tipo de especie, además de complementar su estudio con las teorías de la asimilación del metabolismo de la célula madre progenitora y de las probables habilidades que adquieren cada variedad de pokemon.

Como universitario en primeros semestres, Ash Ketchum anotaba las concepciones del pokemon psíquico con una concentración desconocida, mientras veía las reacciones de sus compañeros sobre las respuestas del ¿único? pokemon que podía comunicarse con los seres humanos en el mismo lenguaje de los homo sapiens sapiens (¡claro! para aquellos que no conocieron al Meowth del Team Rocket); por su parte, sus grandes amigos de infancia, grababan o apuntaban en diferentes medios lo que presenciaban, para preservarlo en la historia.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó la esposa del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta viendo las notas del chico en el portátil -¡Has anotado bastante!

-Está diciendo cosas importantes- le arguyó Ash y observó lo que anotaba su esposa -¡Tú no te quedas atrás!

-Tengo que complementar con lo que está grabando Jay- le comentó Misty –Es nuestro trabajo.

Y pasado un rato, el pokemon eléctrico recibió el mayor regalo que la humanidad haya podido ofrecerle: un aplauso de reconocimiento, y el apoyo incondicional de los profesionales en el campo, recibiendo de la misma manera contratos científicos en el otro extremo del hemisferio.

La joven pareja salió del recinto en busca de sus dos hijos, cuando se encontraron con un Tracey algo preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, amigo?- le cuestionó Ash acomodando su maletín en la espalda –Te noto inquieto.

-Estoy buscando a Melody- dijo el aludido mientras viraba la cabeza en varias direcciones.

-¿Y es que acaso no entró junto contigo a la ponencia de Mewtoo?- le preguntó el primo de la chica en cuestión y su compañero de viaje negó rotundamente.

-Ella estaba junto a mi en el Salón de Obras Artísticas mientras subastaba unos dibujos- dijo el aludido mientras pensaba en dónde podría estar su conyugue –Pero después de que finalicé los canjes no la vi por allí.

-¿Y ya la llamaste a su móvil?- le sugirió Misty y el chico asintió.

-Pero no me contesta… la llamada se redirecciona al buzón de mensajes de voz.

-Eso es extraño- comentó la chica pelirroja mientras guardaba su portátil junto al de su esposo en el morral del chico –Melody no es de las que se extravían sin un motivo aparente y sin avisar a alguien conocido.

-No se preocupen tanto- le tranquilizó Ash –Esa atolondrada debe estar por allí: tal vez se encontró con alguien conocido y están recordando viejos tiempos.

-¿Tú lo crees?- le preguntó Tracey como buscando una respuesta para no impacientarse y su joven amigo asintió con firmeza.

-A ella le gusta conversar… no se me haría extraño- añadió Ash, cuando Brock se les acercó.

-¿Qué les pareció la presentación de Mewtoo?- les preguntó con expectativa y Misty sonrió.

-¡Una ponencia para nunca olvidar!- exclamó con felicidad.

Mientras el joven dibujante… sentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder… y que no era nada agradable.

" " " " " " "

-Señorita Jules- llamaba una voz femenina a la Coordinadora del Simposio Pokemon que dialogaba a través de su rastreador con los voluntarios, acerca de la gestión del almuerzo del día final y el menú para cada tipo de invitado.

La joven zoóloga pokemon se giró para observar a quien le llamaba y con un gesto de manos, le indicó que le esperara unos segundos. Y apagando su comunicador, la chica de cabello castaño se acercó a la mujer que le había llamado.

-Buen día, sra. Sketchip- saludó la ayudante del Laboratorio Tecno -¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Necesito conversar contigo… de algo muy personal.

Algo dentro de Jules la impacientó, pero conservando la mesura, ofreció a la madre de Aislinn sentarse en un mueble cerca para que dialogaran de lo que a la joven madre le inquietaba.

-Tome asiento- le ofreció Jules a Melody y está le obedeció, dándole las gracias –Cuénteme… ¿de qué me quiere hablar?

-¿Es usted la mujer del cuadro con el pichu en claroscuro?- le inquirió la prima de Ash de manera directa.

Con los ojos desconcertados, Jules trató de no complicar la situación tensionante que se venía, meditando la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho.

-¡Por favor!- exclamó Melody con impaciencia –¡Contésteme! ¿Es o no es usted esa adolescente?

Con una respuesta afirmativa, Jules asintió a lo que la sra. Stekchip le cuestionaba, no emitiendo sonido alguno.

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó la chica de ojos azules –O sea que… tu eres… tu eres… ¡Cómo te atreviste!

-Fue algo que surgió tan de repente, Sra. Sketchip- se defendió Jules, tratando de no levantarle la voz –No sucedió nada es ese momento... No es lo que usted se está imaginando.

-Pero tenían algo, ¿verdad?

Jules tragó saliva.

-Bueno…- vaciló la coordinadora en responder –Tener una relación formal como tal… no… no la teníamos.

-¿Y entonces por qué se atrevió a dibujarte casi semidesnuda si no eran nada?- le indagaba Melody con enfado y celos -¡Eres una…

-¡NO ME FALTES AL RESPETO!- le exigió Jules, defendiéndose de la blasfemia –Que si por respeto fuera, no estas tan bien librada que digamos.

-¿Cómo así?- le preguntó Melody extrañada -¿De qué me estas hablando?

Asustada, la coordinadora del Simposio se llevó sus dos manos a la boca, notando que había cometido un error al hablar sin pensar.

-¡Contéstame!- exclamaba Melody –O no eres capaz de defenderte porque sabes que es cierto lo que estoy diciendo.

-Hay muchos dibujantes que bosquejan el cuerpo desnudo de mujeres y no tienen nada que ver con ellas- se defendió Jules –Sólo lo hacen por perfeccionar su estilo de dibujo.

-El problema es que mi esposo siempre se concentra en ese dibujo cada vez que lo mira en sus obras- le argumentó Melody, tratando de no sollozar –Y cuando lo veo en ese estado… a veces pienso que todavía ama a la mujer que retrato en esa ventana.

A la zoóloga del laboratorio Tecno se le relajaron las expresiones de enfado de su rostro, al escuchar la confesión de la chica a su lado… notando que a la joven madre una lágrima se le escapaba de sus ojos manteniendo su rostro cabizbajo.

-Melody- susurró Jules con vergüenza e incomodidad –Yo… yo no sabía que se estuviera sintiendo así por mi culpa.

-¿Ustedes llegaron a tener algo?- le preguntó la madre de Aislinn y Jules le contestó con la misma sinceridad de la confesión que había escuchado.

-Una relación en la distancia… hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

Jules agudizó su mirada, escudriñando en su mente las palabras de su respuesta.

-Se enamoró de otra chica- contestó la zoóloga de forma implícita –Creo que pensó que no era la mujer que él esperaba.

-Esa chica de la que hablas… ¿acaso soy yo?- le inquirió capciosamente Melody y Jules silenció, mirando con detenimiento a su interlocutora -¿SOY YO?

-Eso no importa- le puntualizó Jules y desvió la mirada de soslayo -Lo importante es que sea feliz ahora.

-Pero me preocupa que un recuerdo del pasado lo ponga así de triste- le volvió a recalcar la sra. Sketchip y acercó sus índices en un gesto infantil de culpabilidad, bajando su mirada -Me hace pensar que su amor para mí tan sólo es un capricho pasajero porque… porque su verdadero sentimiento aún se aferra a ese amor de su pasado… a ti… como persona.

Jules reflexionó sobre lo que escuchaba, remembrando el diálogo que tuvo con Tracey acerca de su amor por la prima del hijo de su maestro, y sonrió levemente al entrelazar una pequeña hipótesis: "nunca estamos seguros de cuanto nos ama quien está a nuestro lado hasta que dudamos del pretérito de sus actos"

-Melody... yo… yo no sé que decirte- se excusó la prometida de Shingo –Es algo controvertido para mí saber que tu esposo, en un simple rumor que tienes, aún siente algo por mí porque… porque no es de mi interés saber qué siente él por mí cuando ya mis sueños y metas están en y con otra persona.

-¿En serio?

-Pues si… deberías hablar con él y aclarar la situación puesto que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer allí si no he hecho algo que perjudique su relación de forma directa.

-¿Y cómo estoy segura de que entre ustedes no ha pasado nada en estos dos días?

Jules tragó saliva, recordando el diálogo con su amigo dibujante y se tranquilizó, porque aunque si tuvieron un contacto el día de ayer, no lo expresaron de la manera que lo hacen dos personas cuando se aman y se vuelven a encontrar si están tan alejados (n/a: eso lo remito al cap 5 de "Meu anjo" –Otoño- cuando se encontraron por vez primera Misty y Ash después de tanto tiempo…. ¡ese jueguito sensual con el libro es interesante! ^.^)

-Por que he estado todo el tiempo al pendiente de la logística del evento, Melody- le recordó a la madre de Aislinn con serenidad, mintiendo un poco –No tengo tiempo para conversar "a solas" con alguien: siempre lo hago cuando hay personas a mi alrededor.

-¿Y cuándo los dejé unos momentos a solas porque Aislinn me pidió ver unos dibujos en el pasillo siguiente del Salón de Obras Artísticas?

Jules aplaudió dentro de sí la sagacidad de la mujer para buscar una excusa de justificar sus celos y dejarla a ella como si fuera la culpable de sus desgracias; ¿por qué no podía darle una lección a esa chiquilla sin que su sentido moral y ético se lo repudiara después?

-En esos momentos no creo que haya existido el tiempo suficiente para conversar de tantos años.

-Ya veo… que pena tener que preguntar demasiado pero cuando te retrató… ¿no eran pareja?

La futura esposa del sucesor de Muromasa le empezó a fastidiar la mayéutica de la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, pero conversó la mesura y suspiró hondo, remembrando aquellos instantes hace 13 años atrás.

-Para ese entonces éramos muy buenos amigos.

Melody, al escuchar la sinceridad de las repuestas de la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, secó las lágrimas que aún se posaban en su rostro y se aclaró su garganta para expresar sus dudas en un tono adecuado.

-Señorita Pirex… ya que estamos en "confianza"… ¿Por qué mi esposo la dibujó?- le siguió arguyendo Melody, mientras su interlocutora no veía la hora de retirarse del lugar -Él no suele retratar personas, sólo pokemons. ¿Por qué con usted hizo una excepción?

-Bueno… para responderle eso tendría que contarle una historia alterna.

-La escucho.

-El pichu que está retratado en el dibujo se complicó con hipotermia después de una batalla con un pokemon tipo hielo que tuve hace mucho tiempo; la enfermera Joy me dijo que una manera efectiva de combatir la tirites de mi pokemon eléctrico mientras importaban la medicina era si lo colocaba en mi regazo y su pelaje sentía el calor humano: ella decía que era un método alterno de curación puesto que el calor humano desprendía un componente que aliviaba la sintomatología de mi Pichu.

-Medicina metabólica- dedujo Melody y su interlocutora asintió.

-Entonces mientras traían el medicamento que en ese momento no tenían disponibles en el Centro Pokemon, me quite el buzo y el sostén que lucía en aquel momento y coloqué a mi Pichu en mi hombro, y me senté en la ventana de la habitación esa tarde, abrazando mi primer pokemon con la esperanza de que llegara el medicamento a tiempo.

-¿Y Tracey?

-Él se enteró de la gravedad de Pichu y nos visitó en el Centro Pokemon… pero le dije que se mantuviera lejos de mí ya que como sabes, tenía mi torso desnudo. Y él, como buen caballero, se sentó cerca de la entrada de la habitación, y supongo que le pareció interesante hacer un retrato de mi persona y de Pichu en esa posición que observas en el bosquejo, para evitar aburrirse en el silencio que teníamos mientras él se concentraba en su dibujo y yo no me movía para que él lograra hacer el retrato de manera adecuada.

Melody escuchó el relato con atención, y suspiró aliviada al reconocer que la joven no tenía necesidad de mentir sobre un asunto pasado, ya que veía que la estimaba y la respetaba como esposa de su mejor amigo de infancia.

-Señorita Phirex… yo… yo… yo lamento haberte levantado la voz y tener que preguntarle todas estas cosas: es que tiene que reconocer que me es difícil asimilar el hecho de que mi esposo se encontró con la primera mujer que amó… y que yo pensé que probablemente replantearía sus sentimientos para conmigo.

-Pierde cuidado, Melody- le tranquilizó Jules y levantando la mano izquierda, le mostró a la esposa de Tracey el anillo en su dedo anular –Como ya te había dicho antes, mi amor le pertenece a otra persona.

-¡Oh, Jules!- exclamó Melody con regocijo -¡Es bellísimo! Sería inoportuno de mi parte preguntarte quién es el muchacho?

-Es Shingo Muromasa… el primer rival de Ash en la ronda por grupos.

-¿El chico del cabello violeta y ojos azules?- recordaba Melody visualizando en su mente al muchacho con el radar en su oreja derecha –¡Es un chico muy lindo!

-Gracias, Sra. Sketchip- le agradeció la coordinadora del Simposio sonrojándose, y retomó su conversación –Sra. Sketchip… yo estoy segura de que su esposo es feliz con usted y que se lo ha demostrado en todo este tiempo: qué mayor demostración de su amor para usted dándole ese bello regalo de ser madre de esa pequeña niña.

-Pero… me preocupa verlo tan nostálgico al mirarte en ese cuadro.

-¡Entonces tendré que comprárselo para que dejes de preocuparte tanto!- le ironizó Jules, tratando de sacar una sonrisa de los labios de la prima de Ash.

-Gracias por escucharme y sacarme de dudas, Jules- le decía Melody levantándose del puesto –Menos mal que me detuviste a tiempo antes de que dijera ese calificativo de tu proceder.

-¡Menos mal!- exclamó la chica con un toque de amenaza –_Y eso que pensaba actuar de esa manera con Tracey_- pensó con malicia.

-Me tengo que ir… mi esposo me debe estar buscando.

-Adelante- le indicó Jules y con una reverencia, Melody se retiró del lugar.

Cuando una pequeña duda asaltó la mente de la alumna del padre de Ash.

-¿Siente nostalgia cuando observa ese cuadro?- pensó la discípula del prof. Ketchum y miró con detenimiento el anillo entre sus dedos.

" " " " " " "

En la mesa reservada de un finísimo restaurante de Tecno City, Shingo Muromasa invitó a su prometida y a su mejor amiga a almorzar un menú especial, como uno de sus tantos detalles para su futura esposa en su día de nacimiento.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, amiga!- le felicitaba Chigusa a la coordinadora del Simposio con un amplio abrazo, sosteniendo entre sus manos el detalle para su amiga –Esto pequeñito es para ti.

-Gracias, Chigusa- le agradeció Jules complacida, y abrió el detalle con sutileza -¿Y esta vez por qué me diste algo tan pequeño, si siempre me das regalos bastante grandes?

-Es que el terco de Tracey no quiso cooperar con el primer regalo que quería darte- refunfuñó la chica recordando al observador pokemon, cruzándose de brazos –No nos lo quiso vender ni a Richie ni a mí.

Jules y Shingo se observaron circunspectos.

-¿Ibas a regalarle un cuadro?- le preguntó Shingo a Chigusa, mientras su prometida veía extasiada el collar de platino y dije de murano en forma de gota de agua.

-Si… pero como ya lo dije, Tracey no quiso vendérmelo.

Jules reaccionó, recordando a cual bosquejo se estaba refiriendo Chigusa, y se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿Y qué dibujo era?- le cuestionó Shingo con curiosidad, cuando un chico les interrumpió la conversación.

-Lamento tener que entrometerme en su reunión, Señor Muromasa, Señorita Jules, Señorita Chigusa- se excusó con formalidad el joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules –Pero me enteré por Chigusa que hoy estaba cumpliendo años y quería darle un detalle de mi parte por su amable hospitalidad durante mi estadía.

Jules se sonrojó ante el halago, cuando Richie le entregó un cuadrado de 1,25 mt de largo x 1,50 mt de ancho, envuelto en capas finas de papel regalo tornasoleado.

-Gracias, Richie- le agradeció la joven cumplimentada –Me halaga saber que cuento con otro gran amigo que tiene presente mi fecha de cumpleaños.

-No es nada, Srta. Phirex- se excusó el muchacho –Espero que le guste y con su permiso.

-Adelante- contestaron los chicos de la mesa al unísono, cuando Shingo detuvo al subcampeón del Torneo Dual con un llamado.

-Nos vemos en el Dojo de la Frontera- le recordó Muromasa, a lo cual el aludido asintió –Tenemos un asunto pendiente mañana.

-Allá estaré, Shingo- le dijo Richie, y se retiró del lugar.

-¿Qué asunto pendiente, Shingo?- le cuestionó Chigusa extrañada.

-Haremos las vacaciones de dos de los líderes de la Batalla de Frontera- le respondió Muromasa a Chigusa –Y nos tienen que hacer inducción sobre las técnicas a implementar, porque cada Gimnasio tiene una filosofía de Batalla.

-Ya veo- murmuró Chigusa.

-¡Es precioso!- exclamó Jules ante el dibujo del cuadro, mirando por una esquina el detalle del antiguo rival del hijo de su maestro, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros de mesa.

-¿Qué te regaló Richie?- le preguntó su futuro esposo.

-El cuadro de Arceus que estaba exhibido en el Salón de Obras Artísticas- contestó emocionada, cuando nuevamente Chigusa se cruzó de brazos, con un gesto de molestia.

-¡Yo iba a regalarte ese cuadro!- exclamó indignada -¡Yo sabía que desde que lo viste, te había gustado!

-¿Y qué pasó que no se lo regalaste y fue Richie quien se lo regaló a Jules?- le preguntó el entrenador de Blade.

-Es que el ladino de Tracey lo estaba vendiendo muy caro… ni siquiera porque me conocía desde hacía tiempo me rebajó el precio del dibujo.

-¿Y cuanto costó?

-Bueno…- vaciló Chigusa en proseguir –No es bueno saber el precio de lo que te regalan, ¿o así?

-Pero no me lo digas a mí- le sugirió Jules –Escríbelo sobre una servilleta y muéstraselo a Shin.

Obedeciendo, Chigusa extrajo un bolígrafo y anotó sobre la servilleta triangular el precio del dibujo, y doblando el pedazo de papel absorbente, se lo pasó al futuro conyugue de su mejor amiga. Shingo Muromasa leyó el precio escrito en la servilleta y no se inmutó.

-No es tan caro- comentó el chico con serenidad –O eres muy tacaña, o no tenías el dinero suficiente.

Jules sonrió ante el comentario de Shingo.

-Yo creo que es más la segunda opción- comentó la coordinadora del Simposio con ironía, y la entrenadora de Hitmontop le observó con agudeza.

-En fin, a pesar de que para mí concepto estaba un poco costoso, le dije que en unos momentos le giraría un cheque, pero fue demasiado tarde: ya se lo había vendido a Richie- les explicaba Chigusa, cuando su amiga levantó el collar entre sus manos –_Ojala que no se meta en problemas cuando Krishna se entere del detalle que le dio su novio a mi amiga…-_ pensó algo perturbada, notando las tres personas al fondo del restaurante que los habían observado con sigilo e inquietud cuando se acercó Richie hacia ellos -_¡aquí hay varias personas del Archipiélago Naranja y del Oceanario que de pronto la conocen!_

-Pero esta joya está preciosa, Chigusa- le comentó con gran admiración –De todos modos, me regalaste algo que me agrada y es muy bonito y elegante.

-Pero quería regalarte el cuadro del carboncillo a claroscuro.

-Y, ¿cuál es el tema de ese famoso dibujo del que tanto hablan y que el chico no se los vendió ni a ti ni a Richie?- cuestionó capciosamente Shingo Muromasa.

Chigusa y Jules se miraron de reojo, pensando quien contestaría la pregunta del chico.

-Es… - tomó la vocería la mujer de cabello rosado –es una mujer con el torso descubierto y sosteniendo a un Pichu en su regazo.

-Pues debe ser un valioso dibujo para que su dibujante no lo quiera vender- comentó el chico –Y por cierto… no recuerdo haber visto ese dibujo en el Salón de Obras Artísticas, ¿Dónde estaba?

-En la esquina inferior derecha del tercer pasillo- le respondió Chigusa, y el joven recordó el tumulto de personas el día de ayer que visitó la exposición.

-Ahora entiendo el grupo de personas reunidas en esa esquina cuando estuve en el salón- dedujo el chico –No me acerqué porque me pareció incómodo ver lo que ocurría con tantas personas allí, y después se me olvidó ver qué dibujo tenía tan gran impacto en los observadores, después de que se calmó la concurrencia. Ahora que terminemos, me acompañan a verlo.

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Chigusa y miró a su amiga -¿Y a ti, Jules?

-No… tampoco- dijo dubitativa la aludida.

-Y, ¿por qué querías regalarle precisamente ese cuadro a Jules, Chigusa?- le preguntó el actual dueño del Dojo Muromasa a la mejor amiga de su prometida y la chica silenció, mirando a su colega de infancia.

-Porque…- vaciló Chigusa y Jules le observó con serenidad, entendiendo que su amiga ya estaba enterada del asunto, dándole a entender con la mirada que dijera la verdad que conocía.

Jules asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, confiando en la reacción positiva de Shingo, y Chigusa tragó una bocanada de aire, ordenando sus palabras.

-Bueno… es que… es que la mujer que está retratada en ese dibujo… es Jules.

Shingo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, devolviendo su mirada a su futura esposa, quien le sonrió con malicia y tranquilidad.

-Y quería regalarle ese dibujo que es tan bonito.

-Es un bello retrato- comentó Jules, mientras su compañero sentimental le veía con agudeza y una malicia en sus ojos.

-¿Dejaste que Tracey te retratara desnuda?- le preguntó en forma de queja, conservando la tranquilidad y la ironía en su tono de voz.

-¡Es una larga historia!- exclamó Jules, cuando el mesero se acercó, trayendo la entrada del menú principal.

-Te salvaste- le murmuró con una sonrisa –Después hablamos sobre eso.

Chigusa veía algo perpleja la tranquilidad con que Shingo Muromasa había tomado esa noticia tan delicada, cuando el chico le observó con seriedad.

-Y contigo… también tengo que hablar.

" " " " " " "

SEPTIMO MEMORANDO: jajajajaja! Esa conversación sobre los sentimientos pasados es demasiado utópica: los celos son algo complicado de manejar, no entiendo por qué no fui un poco más agresiva… tal vez por dar un matiz distinto al manejo de ese modo de duda sentimental sobre el proceder de la pareja cuando esta lejos de uno. La proxima esas dos se lanzan cuchillos y se dicen groserias (la una por p… y la otra por b… )

Nada! No tengo opiniones sobre este capitulo. De pronto en el otro!

Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8 LA DESPEDIDA II

REVELACIONES

-Entonces, también sabes hablar francés?- le preguntaba Misty a May, esperando a que Jules regresara de su almuerzo formal para felicitarla en el laboratorio del padre de su esposo.

-Indubitablement je vous parler français, Dame Ketchum (Así es, Sra. Ketchum)- le contestó la coordinadora hermana de Max, sin acento francés característico -¿Est-ce que Soleil parlent aussi français? (¿Soleil sabe hablar también francés?)

-C'est ce chemin (Así es)- contestó Misty, siguiendo la conversación en lengua romance -Soleil est né et jusqu'à il y a une année elle habitait en France avec moi (Soleil nació y hasta hace un año vivió en Francia conmigo)

-Elle vivant avec vous? (¿Vivió contigo?)- se extrañó May -Peut-être Ash ne vivait pas avec vous? (Acaso Ash no vivía con ustedes?)

-C'est une longue histoire (Es una larga historia)- se excusó Misty, reconociendo que su historia con Ash merecía varias horas para que sus conocidos supieran tantos años de desventuras, reencuentros y sorpresas.

Cuando a las dos amigas de viaje de Ash, se les acercó Max con un paquete especial.

-Hola, chicas- les saludó el muchacho de lentes y cabello azul, captando la atención de las dos mujeres en la caja que llevaba consigo.

-Hola, Max- saludó Misty

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Max?- le cuestionó su hermana con sorpresa.

-Es el regalo de cumpleaños de los dos asesores de Jules en el documento de la Maestría.

-¿Documento de la Maestría?- le preguntó la pelirroja inquieta -¿Sobre su estudio de Pirología Evolutiva ?

-Así es- respondió Max –Es un interesante documento de investigación: se llama "Teoría de Pseudocombustión"

-Suena interesante- comentó la madre de Soleil y Doen.

-Lo verás más interesante cuando sepas quien aparece allí por sorpresa.

Misty se extrañó ante el comentario del hermano menor de May y lo observó con detenimiento, al igual que la pariente del muchacho.

-¿Quién aparece en el documento, Max?- le preguntó su hermana mayor con curiosidad.

El chico sonrió con malicia.

-Ash.

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron de lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Ash?- repitió la esposa del muchacho con bastante extrañeza -¿Y cómo?

-¿En qué parte aparece?- le cuestionó May a su hermano menor.

-En una de las fotografías que aparecen al principio del documento: entre Dawn y yo pudimos reconocerlo.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está ella ahora?- le preguntó Misty a Max.

-Solucionando un problemilla sentimental- infirió el chico al recordar el semblante de la muchacha de cabello liso, largo y azul, al recibir aquella llamada que la dejó un poco emocionada, cuando estaban en una de las mesas de los establos.

-Eso hay que verlo- comentó May con curiosidad, cuando su teléfono celular timbraba con insistencia -¿Hola?- contestó informalmente, esbozando un gesto de alegría -¿En serio?- le preguntó con jovialidad a su interlocutor, levantándose del asiento y alejándose un poco para tener un poco de privacidad.

-¿Y tus hijos, Misty?- le preguntó Max a la linda pelirroja.

-Están con su abuelo y su tía, Max- contestó con un poco de nostalgia y suspiró hondo –Desde que llegamos han pasado más tiempo con ellos y es lógico, puesto que estan muy apegados al Prof. Ketchum y a Amelie… va a ser muy duro despedirnos esta noche que nos vayamos.

-Ese nuevo estado de "nuevo abuelo" del Prof. Ketchum lo va a perjudicar- comentó el estudiante de Paleontología Pokemon con malicia –Va a terminar malcriando a sus nietos y ellos se aprovecharan de él con pequeños caprichos.

En ese momentos, Misty recordó lo de hace dos días atrás y sonrió.

-Pues ya empezó- comentó la chica con una sonrisa, llamando la atención del muchacho –Soleil queria un Combee y como Ash y yo no teníamos una pokebola disponible para debilitarlo y capturarlo, el Prof. Ketchum le dio a su hijo una pokebola apricot para capturar al bicho ese.

-Lo que son los niños- le dijo Max –Menos mal que ustedes no viven cerca de Ciudad Tecno, porque Doen y Soleil abusarían de las buenas intenciones del abuelo paterno cada vez que lo visitarían.

La pelirroja de ojos aguamarina sonrió ante el comentario, recordando a sus dos pequeñitos y la tristeza que les causaría separarse por un largo rato de su abuelo paterno y de su tía Amelie… viniéndosele a la mente el padre de sus dos retoños.

-¿Por donde andará Ash?

" " " " " " "

Con agite y desesperación, dos sombras se buscaban con frenesí en el claroscuro de aquel pasillo inconcurrido, mientras una de ellas trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría, reaccionando ante el pecado en el que estaba involucrandose; por el contrario, la otra sólo se entregaba a una pasión enardecida que la consumía desde un pretérito indefinido, debatiendo ese sentimiento entre dos espíritus luchadores.

Volviendo en si mismo, y tomando conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, la figura masculina separó a su género opuesto de su cuerpo, bajando la mirada y respirando con agitación.

-Esto… esto no está bien.

-¡Qué importa si está bien o no!- le recriminó la muchacha con desesperación, queriendo sentir esa fornida figura que la aferraba con una débil necesidad banal –Te necesito… es lo que me interesa ahora.

-No me necesitas a mí… lo necesitas a él.

-¡Por mí que se vaya al demonio! ¡Tu eres lo que más quiero en estos momentos!

-PERO YO NO TE QUIERO AHORA- le gritó el muchacho, deteniendo el afán de la chica en abrazarlo y seguir con los besos sin sentimiento que se estaban dando hace unos instantes.

-No te creo… si no, no me hubieras besado.

-Porque no pude contenerme… ¡Por Dios! ¡Soy hombre! ¡Es difícil para mí evadir la insinuación de una linda chica!

-Entonces te parezco linda… ¿acaso más que ella?

El joven recordó a su verdadero amor y se sintió peor de lo que se sentía… estaba traicionando la fidelidad de su amor… la lealtad de la compañía… la alegría de su descendencia… traicionando su felicidad y lo que le estaba causando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Son bellezas muy opuestas… no puedo compararlas- continuó el chico.

-Pero yo soy más bella, ¿verdad?

-Eso… no te lo puedo contestar.

-¡Por favor! ¡Contéstame! ¡TU SABES QUE SOY MAS LINDA QUE ELLA!

-¡PERO YO LA AMO A ELLA!

La figura femenina de cabello largo se retiró un poco de su compañero, mirándolo con un sentimiento extraño y complicado de explicar.

-Discúlpame… pero es la verdad.

-Tu sabías que te amaba… a pesar de que nunca te lo dije te quería… ¿por qué nunca te diste cuenta de ello?

-Porque me estaba dando cuenta de que él te estaba amando a tí a pesar de que tampoco lo demostraba… por eso.

-Pero él… él es… él es alguien demasiado inestable… no puedo estar con alguien así.

-¿Y entonces por qué deseas estar conmigo si sabes que soy una persona comprometida?

-Porque… porque… ¡NO LO SE! ¡SOLO SE QUE QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

-Eso es mentira… no quieres estar conmigo… soy una forma de desahogarte del sentimiento que tienes de él.

-¿Cuál sentimiento?

-¡No te hagas la desentendida! Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

-Pues no lo sé… así que explícame.

-Muy dentro de tí… lo amas a él… más que el supuesto amor que me tienes a mí.

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de lo que estoy sintiendo por tí?

-Porque lo que sientes por mí no es amor… es cariño y respeto.

-¿Cariño?- le recriminó la mujer con un tono de reproche -¿respeto? ¿Así le llamas a quien te ama con toda sus fuerza?

-Ya te dije que no es amor lo que tu sientes por mí… es un deseo reprimido que esta luchando por ser correspondido, y es por eso que "ya sabes quien" se ha alejado de tí para que decidas y coordines tus sentimiento, y reconozcas que es lo que sientes por cada uno.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que lo que siento por tí no es amor sino cariño y respeto?

-Porque es el mismo sentimiento que veía en mi otra compañera cuando estaba con ella... sólo que ella sabía quien era el dueño de su corazón porque la personalidad del chico se lo manifestaba de una manera algo imperceptible para todos, pero para ella eran señales de algo más intimo y profundo.

La joven lo oteó con sagacidad y sorpresa.

-¡No soy tan elevado como todos piensan! ¡Yo también me doy cuenta de las cosas como ustedes! Es solo que estoy más concentrado en mis pokemon y en ser el mejor entrenador todo el tiempo.

Con profundo desasosiego, la chica trató de llamar al muchacho por su nombre pero este le detuvo apoyando su dedo índice en los labios de la chica.

-No digas nada… lo que me acabas de dar a mí hace un par de minutos atras es una muestra de lo que quieres brindarle a él porque tú lo amas a él… crees verlo en mí, pero en realidad lo ves a él… tu corazón sabe que lo amas a él… a pesar de su caracter y su frialdad, tú lo quieres… y él te ama a tí.

-Yo…

-Búscalo… estoy seguro que está esperando esa llamada.

-Por qué… ¿por qué me hablas de esa manera?... haces que dudes más de mis sentimientos.

-Sólo hablo con la voz de la razón… y del corazón, tal vez. _Probablemente es el resultado de mis conversaciones con ella y de lo profundo de sus pensamientos_- pensó eso último, cuando la chica se retiró unos pasos sin dejar de verlo, arreglando con sutileza su prenda superior y su cabello algo revuelto.

-Perdóname… lamento haberte hecho pecar sabiendo tu condición.

-Qué quede entre los dos, ¿vale?- le sugirió para evitarse malos entendidos, y la chica asintió.

-Que te vaya bien… amigo- se despidió la mujer de cabello largo y abundante, dándole la espalda.

-Que te vaya bien… amiga- le contestó el joven entrenador.

Y ambos compañeros se retiraron del lugar en sentidos opuesto.

" " " " " " "

-Gracias a todos por ser tan atentos conmigo- les agradecía Jules a los que se encontraban acompañándola en esos momentos.

La familia Ketchum, Rock y Sketchit, al igual que los hijos del líder del Gimnasio Petalburgo, la mejor amiga de la cumplimentada, la coordinadora de la región Sinnoh, el novio de la hermana de Max y el futuro esposo de la alumna del prof. Ketchum, acompañaban a la joven con profunda alegría, cuando su pequeño aprendiz se le acercó con la caja de los dos asesores.

-Esto lo dejaron los profesores Birch y Rowan, Jules- le comentó Max entregándole el paquete –La nota va dentro de la caja.

Jules miró a sus espectadores y volviendo la vista al carton entre sus manos, se sentó para abrirlo con presteza, cuando notó que una forma ovoíde con manchas castañas con naranjas dibujaban el cascarón de lo que venía adentro de la caja.

-Parece un huevo pokemon- le dijo Brock, recordando el huevo de Togepi que tenía las mismas características.

-Es un huevo pokemon- aclaró Drew acecándose a la chica para mirarlo con detenimiento –Y por el aspecto rústico del cascarón, parece prehistórico.

-¿Pre-histórico?- se sorprendió Melody, cuando Jules abrió la nota al interior de la caja.

Jules repasó la carta en su mente, mientra sus compañeros presentes habían tomado la forma ovoide para inspeccionarlo, cuando Tracey sacó su tipico block de dibujo para retratar el huevo con prontitud y profesionalismo.

**Ciudad Tecno, Diciembre _ de _**

**Querida Jules :**

**A través de ****estas letras, te enviamos un abrazo enorme y muchas bendiciones en tu vida porque el destino te ha regalado otro año mas de existencia.**

**De la misma forma,**** te felicitamos a duo por tu exposición laureada de tu investigación sobre la pseudocombustión: tenemos el gusto de informarte que la Universidad de Vulcanología de Hoenn ha decidido por Resolución Administrativa publicar tu obra para que muchos entrenadores conozcan ese bello ejemplar del cual sacrificaste tu tiempo para mostrarle al mundo que la posibilidad de que seas quemado por tu propio pokemon de fuego depende del grado de confianza que se tengan los involucrados. En un par de días, recibirás el comunicado oficial de lo que te estamos adelantando, con una nota adicional: la posibilidad de que te nombren "investigadora pokemon" en el momento de que se haga el lanzamiento de tu estudio.**

**Junto con esta carta, te enviamos este ejemplar de una cría de Heatran… como sabes, los estudios actuales aún desconocen la pre-evolución de ese pokemon prehistórico de caracter magmárico (n/a : si no existe esa palabra, es invención mía : referente a los volcanes o_o), y como el laboratorio Tecno está especializado en las investigaciones de las pre-evoluciones pokemon, remitimos el huevo para su respectivo estudio.**

**Por cierto! Tómalo como un regalo de nuestra parte por tu onomástico y tu éxito con el estudio de la pseudocombustión. Estamos orgullosos de que nuestra asesoría haya sido de gran utilidad en ese valioso estudio.**

**Cuando eclosione el huevo, nos informas sobre los avances de la cría de Heatran.**

**Hasta tener tus noticias,**

**Prof. Birch****Prof. Rowal**

Jules derramó un par de lágrimas, llamando la atención de Shingo.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- le cuestionó con ternura, limpiándole las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano -¿Qué te dijeron para que estés así?

-Soy la persona más agradecida de Johto, Shin… es eso- contestó la muchacha con orgullo y serenidad, cuando su futuro conyugue le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te dicen que tipo de pokemon es el que está dentro de ese huevo?

La mujer asintió, llamando a sus compañeros que veían sorprendidos como Tracey avanzaba en su dibujo.

-El huevo es una cría de Heatran- les comentó y todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Del legendario pokemon del magma?- cuestionó Ash con perplejidad y todos cambiaron su parecer con el huevo que tenían al frente.

-Increíble- dijo May con interés –¿En serio estamos frente a ese pokemon pre-histórico?

-Ahora entiendo por qué lo remitieron al laboratorio- comentó el Prof. Ketchum.

-¿Podría visitarlos cuando el huevo haya eclosionado?- le preguntó Tracey al padre de Ash, cuando su esposa lo observó con ambivalencia, devolviendo la mirada a la alumna del prof. Ketchum.

Jules, al notar la actitud de la esposa de su ex-novio, le levantó la mano donde tenía el anillo de compromiso, recordándole su condición y para que se tranquilizara. ¡Qué chica tan paranoica!

-Será un gusto tenerle por acá nuevamente, señor Sketchit- le dijo el abuelo de Soleil y Doen –Sería muy beneficioso tener un bosquejo de la cría de Heatran.

-¿Y en ustedes estaría la potestad de colocarle el nombre?- preguntó Brock con curiosidad.

-Así es- le respondió Jules, mientras guardaba la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso –Pero se escuchan sugerencias.

-¿Podría venir también para darle la instrucción adecuada?- preguntó Dawn sobre la disponibilidad de entrenar al pokemon después de que tuviera la edad pertinente.

-Por mi estaría bien- le dijo el profesor Ketchum –¿Qué opinas, Jules?

-Bueno…- miró a la chica de cabello y ojos azules para luego mirar a May –A mí me gustaría que también May viniera a complementar la instrucción: entre las dos hicieron un gran trabajo con mis otros pokemons de fuego.

-¿En serio quieres que coordine a ese futuro Heatran junto con Dawn?- preguntó halagada la hermana mayor de Max y Jules asintió.

-Es probable que para cuando cumpla el año no pueda estar presente, así que me parece conveniente que ustedes dos se hicieran cargo de él… o ella.

-¿Y por qué no vas a estar presente, Jules?- le arguyó Misty con suspicacia, sosteniendo a Doen que estaba dormido.

-Porque estará de "Luna de Miel", Misty- se adelantó en contestar Chigusa con malicia –Por eso.

-¡CHIGUSA!- exclamó Jules con vergüenza y reproche, mientras Shingo trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

-¿Cómo esta eso?- le preguntó el padre de Ash a su alumna, acercándosele –No me habías dicho que te ibas a casar, Jules.

-Es que hoy me lo propusieron, profesor- se defendió la alumna con un dejo de vergüenza –Y como estuve ocupada con lo de la Clausura al mediodía, no tuve tiempo para comentárselo.

-Eso es una linda noticia, Jules- comentó Misty –¡Felicidades!

-Con razón estabas tan callado y serio, ¿eh, Shingo?- se dirigió Ash a su rival con una mirada irónica y cruzado de brazos –Lo tenías bien guardado.

-Si sigues así, olvídate de la invitación- le amenazó el chico con sarcasmo.

Mientras tanto, el observador escuchaba los comentarios sobre la boda y el compromiso de la alumna del padre de Ash con reserva y seriedad, tratando de concentrarse en el dibujo, haciendo trazos gruesos involuntarios a causa de la impresión de la noticia que había escuchado.

Por otro lado, todos los niños –Soleil, Amelie, Aislinn e Ian- estaban jugando con Raichu, Togekiss, Lucario, Combee y el visitante sorpresa Duskull del otro lado de la sala, entretenidos con las demostraciones de poderes psíquicos del pokemon luchador y del pokemon fantasma, que se habían entendido perfectamente desde el inicio.

-A todos les llegara la invitación- añadió Jules mirando a Shingo al escuchar el comentario de su futuro esposo al conyugue de la pelirroja –Así que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

-Gracias, Jules- le dijo Melody por su atención, cuando Misty recordó el comentario del hermano menor de May.

-Jules… ¿cómo es eso de que en tu estudio de pseudocombustión aparece Ash en una fotografía?

La coordinadora del Simposio que había culminado un par de horas atrás quedó anonadada ante el comentario.

-¡¿Qué?- le preguntó con sorpresa -¿Qué Ash aparece en una fotografía de mi tesis?

-¿Qué yo aparezco en una fotografía de su tesis?- le cuestionó el hijo de Delilah y Satoshi a la cuñada de Brock con sorpresa.

En ese momento, Max extrajo el documento de su morral y ubicó una de las primeras páginas del libro que había empastado, enseñándosela a su antiguo compañero de viaje.

-Es esa- le dijo el chico de lentes al padre de Soleil y Doen.

Ash tomó el libro mirando la fotografía con cuidado, cuando se le acercó Jules para observar el mismo dibujo. Y con sorpresa, ambos se miraron estupefactos, reconociendo al jovencito de 10 años entre el fuego de Moltres.

-¿Ese eres tú, Ash?- le preguntó la alumna de su padre, y el chico silenció antes de dar una respuesta.

-Si… soy yo- afirmó el joven con grata sorpresa, llamando a Brock y a Misty para que la observaran -¿se acuerdan de ese día?

Después de que los dos jóvenes miraron la fotografía, sonrieron al remembrar aquella curiosa historia.

-¡Como no!- exclamó Misty – Estabas evitando que el Equipo Rocket se robara el fuego de Moltres de la antorcha de la Liga Pokemon.

-Y apareció esa ave sagrada en frente de todos y expulsó su fuego sobre Jessie, James y Meowth, quemándolos… mientras que a ti el fuego de Moltres no te quemaba en lo absoluto.

-Eso si que fue bastante extraño- añadió Misty.

-Fue por eso que empecé mis estudios en mi hipótesis sobre la Pseudocombustión- les dijo Jules y el trío se giraron para verla –Lo que nunca me imagine es que ese chico entre el fuego de Moltres era Ash.

-Por cierto, esa es una buena fotografía- comentó Brock -¿Quién la tomó?

-El famoso Todd- contestó Jules y Misty, Ash y Brock se miraron circunspectos, recordando a ese chico que los acompañó por unos días antes de ingresar a la Liga Pokemon en la región Kanto.

-¿Nos dejan ver la fotografía?- les pidió Dawn con cortesía, cuando Ash le alargó el libro a la chica, que había estado un poco aprehensiva en esos momentos.

May, Dawn, Melody y Chigusa miraron la fotografía con asombro, dándole después el libro a Drew y Shingo, para terminar en las manos de prof. Ketchum.

-Efectivamente ese es Ash- contestó sin pensarlo demasiado -¡Deberías sentirte halagado, muchacho!- exclamó, dirigiéndose a su primogénito –Fuiste la inspiración de Jules para que su estudio sobre la Pseudocombustión sea todo un éxito en Hoenn y Sinnoh.

-Pues…- vaciló el chico, sintiéndose avergonzado –No se que decir…

-Yo soy quien debe agradecerte por haberte arriesgado en ese momento, Ash- le dijo Jules con serenidad y respeto –Si no lo hubieras hecho, ninguno de ustedes conociera esa teoría tan fundamental para el entrenamiento con pokemons de fuego: a ti, mi profunda gratitud por inspirarme a ese estudio que me dará el status de investigadora pokemon dentro de poco tiempo.

-Yo…- meditó el chico, pensando una respuesta –Tan solo se me ocurre felicitarte de antemano por ese futuro galardón.

Ambos muchachos se abrazaron, para luego separarse.

-¿Investigadora Pokemon?- cuestionó Drew con sorpresa -¿Y eso? ¿Publicaran tu estudio? (n/a: para mí, en la historia pokemon, quien es capaz de que le publiquen una investigación pokemon es considerado investigador y deja de ser otro tipo de calificativo de "menor" rango ^_^)

-Así es- respondió la aludida y todos al unísono aplaudieron con alegría por unos breves minutos, apenando a la chica.

-Esa carta si que trajo gratas sorpresas- comentó el padre de Ash.

-¿Y sabes donde será la promoción?- le preguntó May con curiosidad.

-Me notificaran en el transcurso de los días- dedujo Jules con esperanza.

-Pues entonces nos veremos en tu promoción y lanzamiento del libro, y el día de tu boda- añadió Chigusa con alegría, abrazando con fuerza a su mejor amiga.

-Ahí los esperaré- contestó Jules miranda a cada uno de sus amigos.

Notando que todos sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad, y que cada uno de sus amigos habían logrado comprender la máxima de la vida: ser felices a su modo. Esperando una despedida un poco triste por parte de la familia Ketchum para con su mentor en horas nocturas, y la despedida de May, Drew y Dawn en el aeropuerto. Y la de los demás en el transcurso de las horas.

La sorpresa de los hijos de Ash y Misty, la devolución de Togekiss, la evolución de Pikachu, el "golpe" de una noticia inesperada, la visita a Mewtoo, el reencuentro con un ser "querido", un cuadro polémico en carboncillo, peleas duales interesantes, el documento de Pseudocombustión… entre otros… son algo que nunca hubieses ocurrido si Ash y Misty no los hubiesen visitado.

Definitivamente… ¡esos chicos tienen que venir más seguido a Ciudad Tecno!

" " " " " " "

OCTAVO MEMORANDO: Se ha terminado el capitulo! Phew! Este tema de la Pseudocombustión y el galardón de Jules es meritorio y necesario: ¡esta chica se nos va a volver presumida! Con semejante nombramiento a investigadora pokemon, ahora sí va a entender lo que es dedicar su tiempo al estudio de esa maravillosa especie de monstruos de pelea… aunque por otro lado, la paga también es cuantiosa…. mmmm… tendré que tomar estudios de Zoología Pokemon para ver si devengo más de lo que normalmente me estoy ganando (jijijiji)

¿La conversación psicológica de los dos amantes? Bueno… no les voy a decir quienes son… tienen la capacidad para deducirlo, aunque tal vez ya se hayan dado cuenta. No quise ahondar en el tema porque hay algunas cosas que las parejas no suelen contarse. ¡Dejen así!

Ahhh! Y lo del concepto de las vacaciones de los Líderes de los Gimnasios de Frontera a los cuales Richie y Shingo les van a hacer las suplencias, pues... fueron efectos del trabajo! No es mi culpa tener que estar concentrada en funciones de gestión humana y que algunas cosillas de Derecho Laboral se apliquen para este fic; Gracias a ellas he logrado integrar lo que supuestamente me han impartido por cátedra universitaria confrontándola con la vida real… ¡claro! amoldándola a la surrealidad del mundo pokemon ^.^

Por otro lado… mmm… nada! Sigan disfrutando de lo que viene… que lo pienso especialmente para ustedes.


	9. Especial 9 ATANDO CABOS SUELTOS

ATANDO CABOS SUELTOS…

El 1er Simposio Tecno de Investigación y Exhibición Pokemon había culminado ese domingo al mediodía; con pocos asistentes en el laboratorio de información sobre pre-evolución pokemon, los amigos entrenadores y coordinadores estaban dispersos por toda el área, tratando de disfrutar las pocas horas que les quedaban antes de tomar el vuelo en aquella esplendorosa ciudad que cada vez era más tecnificada a pesar de ser tan pequeña demográfica y geográficamente.

Dando un par de instrucciones a unos embaladores sobre los cuidados de las obras artísticas, el autor de los dibujos del pabellón de exhibiciones verificaba las utilidades obtenidas por las ventas de sus obras en un pequeño atril ubicado en un extremo del salón; acomodando sus lentes de aumento natural (para lucir un aspecto más adulto y sereno) y escribiendo con un lápiz óptico en un aparato digital portátil, sacaba cálculos sencillos sobre el valor de cada bosquejo y la cantidad por una referencia específica que le habían encargado para museos y laboratorios en la otras regiones.

Involuntariamente, levantó la mirada y en aquella esquina aún permanecía el cuadro de la mujer con el pichu; manteniendo la mirada fija por unos instantes en el dibujo en carboncillo, dio un leve suspiro y se acercó al retrato, descolgándolo con delicadeza para mirarlo con detenimiento. Pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese fin de semana, esbozo una leve sonrisa y tocó el centro del lienzo… arguyendo que era mejor que las cosas quedaran así.

-¿Esa chica estuvo por aquí, verdad?- le interrumpió una voz femenina, y el aludido se asustó al reconocer el tono del cual provenía dicho cuestionamiento.

Con un leve presentimiento de culpa, se giró nervioso para buscar a su emisora… notando un semblante sereno en la mujer de cabello azabache y ojos azules.

-Es muy hermosa… aún tienes buen gusto- le halagó con un tono de modestia, y el joven trató de no preocuparse tanto.

-Mel… ¿cómo te…

-Eso no importa- le recalcó la progenitora de Aislinn –Lo que me interesa es que ahora todo esta claro para mí… ¿y para ti?

Tracey se sintió avergonzado y sostuvo el cuadro con fuerza.

-No quería preocuparte, Mel… No sabías cómo ibas a reaccionar si te enterabas quien era la mujer en el dibujo, sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de nosotros.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Melody -¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-Es en tus celos en quienes no confío- le aclaró el observador pokemon y la mujer bajó la mirada en tono de vergüenza y resignación.

-Ya veo… - vaciló la chica y levantó la mirada, acercándose a su conyugue y tomando el dibujo entre sus manos –Debiste haber confiado en mí para evitar que me pusiera de esa manera… se ve que todavía no me conoces.

-Lo… lo lamento- se excusó el muchacho y nuevamente le asaltó la curiosidad -¿Cómo supiste quien era ella?

La aludida sonrió divertida, evitando que un disgusto se adueñara de ella.

-Se lo dijiste a Richie y Chigusa cuando te estaban convenciendo de comprar el lienzo- respondió la prima de Ash y Tracey hizo una pequeña mueca en su labio, arqueando una ceja.

-No sabía que estabas tan cerca de la conversación- comentó el padre de la hija de su interlocutora –Lamento que te hayas enterado de esa manera. Y… ¿cómo te sentiste?

-Pues… algo extraña… quería que ella me aclarara todo y no tú, ya que no era capaz de hacerte una escena en ese momento, y menos al frente de tu público.

-Pero se lo ibas a hacer a ella.

-Ya era otra cosa… pero fue interesante conversar con ella.

Tracey se asustó.

-¡¿Ustedes hablaron?- exclamó espantado y la chica asintió –Y… ¿y qué te dijo?

-Me contó la historia de cómo la retrataste en ese momento.

-¿Qué fue en el Centro Pokemon porque Pichu estaba grave de un ataque helado de una batalla que tuvo?- preguntó para corroborar la versión y la muchacha le observó con interés, notando que todo lo que le habían dicho si encajaba.

-Y que no te permitió que te le acercaras porque estaba desnuda del torso para arriba, y te quedaste en la distancia dibujando la escena para no molestarla al verla tan preocupada por su pichu.

-Así es… esa era una bella escena en el atardecer de ese día.

-Se nota- le recalcó mirando el dibujo entre sus manos –Es uno de tus mejores dibujos.

Por unos segundos se sintió un ambiente tensionante que la joven de cabello negro rompió, en un comentario suspicaz.

-Sólo has dibujado a dos mujeres en tu vida: a la enfermera Joy de tez morena que viajaba por las Islas Naranjas Menores… y a Jules en ese momento- le dijo en tono de reproche, recalcándole indirectamente una respuesta argumentada al respecto.

Tracey esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, entendiendo el punto al cual quería llegar la joven que no pasaba de los 24 años de edad.

-A las dos mujeres por las cuales llegaste a sentir algo- siguió añadiendo la chica, murmurando con recelo y le entregó el dibujo con desdén, tratando de no sollozar.

-¿Mel?

-Lo que me da a entender que no sientes lo mismo por mí que lo que has sentido por ellas.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO, MEL!- le exigió el muchacho con enfado, dejando el cuadro en el suelo para tomarla entre sus manos apoyadas en los hombros -¡Sabes perfectamente que ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!

-Pero… ¿los dibujos…

-No voy a permitir que por una simple trivialidad y conjetura sobre mis sentimientos pasados te martiricen ahora: TU ERES MI RAZON… MI DESVELO… MI REALIDAD… Estoy viviendo un presente a tu lado y es lo más hermoso que me esta brindando la vida, así que ¡no vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos! ¿entendido?

-Tracey- susurró Melody con los ojos semiaguados, evitando que se le escaparan dos lágrimas de sus azulados ojos.

-¡Ya te lo dije!- le recalcó –Jules es mi pasado… un pasado que debe quedar allí… el hecho de que este cerca de nosotros no va a ser la causa de que estés dudando de mis sentimientos para contigo, porque eres a quien amo en estos momentos… y eres a quien deseo amar hasta el final de mi existencia.

La joven no pudo contener su cohibición y se aferró con fuerza al pecho de su conyugue, sintiendo que había cometido un error al dudar del chico; por su parte, el observador pokemon le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, depositando un sutil beso en la base del cráneo, pensando en que sus palabras eran la dosis perfecta para apaciguar las inquietudes de su esposa que ya lo estaban impacientando.

¿Cuál era el problema en que hubiese tenido una relación pasada y no se la hubiera comentado a ella? Entendía que la sinceridad y la confianza en la relación eran la base de la comunicación de todos los compromisos, pero CUANDO ERAN SITUACIONES PRESENTES que ameritaban un dialogo… ¡a nadie le debería interesar la vida sentimental pasada de los demás!

-¿Mamá?- llamó una niña en la distancia, montada en la espalda de un pokemon luchador, captando la atención de la joven pareja.

-Aislinn- respondió su padre, cuando la mujer de cabello largo secaba sus lágrimas con presteza, dándole la espalda a su primogénita para que no la viera en ese estado.

-¿Qué haces sobre la espalda de Lucario?- le cuestionó extrañado, no viendo a la dueña del pokemon con ellos.

-Estábamos jugando a los exploradores, papá- le contestó la niña, mientras el pokemon veía al joven con serenidad –Lucario y yo hemos llegado hasta la parte más alta del laboratorio.

-¡QUEEEEE!- gritó Melody espantada, y se giró para agacharse a la altura de los dos personajes que habían interrumpido la conversación -¿Cómo es eso de que estaban en el techo del laboratorio?

-¿Dónde está Chigusa, Aislinn?- le cuestionó su padre con un leve susto –Se supone que estaba contigo.

-Dijo que haría una diligencia importante y no podía ir conmigo… y me dejó con Lucario.

-¡Esa irresponsable!- exclamó con enfado Melody con el ceño fruncido –Si no podía cuidarte, debió haberme buscado para dejarte conmigo.

-Lucario es un excelente guardián, mamá- defendía Aislinn a la dueña del pokemon de lucha –Es muy fuerte y ágil… por eso me dejo con él.

-Aún así no tolero ese tipo de comportamiento- dijo la prima de Ash mirando al pokemon –Por mucho que seas fuerte, desconfió de tu capacidad para proteger a mi hija y entender cuando se encuentra en una necesidad.

-No lo tomes así, Mel- le trataba de tranquilizar Tracey –Piensa que tal vez a Chigusa debió haberle pasado algo grave para que Aislinn no pudiera ir con ella y se haya visto en la necesidad de dejarla con un pokemon.

-Pero debió haberme llamado, por lo menos, para saber que Aislinn quedaría con Lucario- le arguyó su esposa, cuando el muchacho le observó con ironía.

-Ella no tiene el numero móvil de ninguno de los dos- le recordó con un leve sarcasmo, y a la joven le surgió una gran gota sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ups!- se excusó por su ingenuidad, mientras su primogénita le pedía al pokemon que la dejara en el suelo.

-Pero yo no estaba tan sola, mamá- comentó la pequeña y sus padres se giraron para verla –Yo vengo de donde estaban Soleil, Ian y Amelie, que están con los demás viendo una batalla pokemon que ya debió haber empezado.

-¿Una batalla pokemon?- cuestionaron los padres de la niña al unísono, para luego mirarse confundidos.

-¿Quiénes estarán batallando?- le preguntó Melody al observador pokemon y el chico levantó la mirada, buscando entre sus conjeturas.

-Yo creo saber quien es uno de los contrincantes- dedujo para luego mirar a la chica –pero no sé quien pueda ser la otra persona.

-¿Por qué no vamos?- le sugirió Melody y observó a Lucario –Por favor, llévanos desde donde venían, Lucario- le pidió y el pokemon luchador asintió, cargando nuevamente a la pequeña en su espalda, empezando a trotar.

-Ve tú- le ordenó Tracey a la prima de Ash –Yo tengo que terminar de inspeccionar el embalaje… yo trato de alcanzarlos después con Venonat.

-Esta bien- le dijo Melody, y le regaló un beso en los labios rápidamente, para seguir en la distancia a su hija y al pokemon de la mejor amiga de la que fue el primer amor de su esposo.

" " " " " " "

-La batalla era entre pokemons eléctricos, ¿lo recuerdas?- le gritaba el contrincante de la chica que buscaba entre sus pokebolas la más indicada.

-Todavía me acuerdo- le comentó con un tono nostálgico –Pero no voy a poder cumplirla… porque mi primer pokemon eléctrico murió en una batalla de semifinales en la última Liga Pokemon.

Misty, Chigusa y Brock quedaron estupefactos, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por la esposa de Tracey que llegaba con su hija y Lucario, la cual le recriminó a Chigusa el "descuido" de Aislinn en el pokemon tipo lucha, mientras la joven de cabello rosado trataba de defenderse.

-No… no lo sabía…- vacilaba el chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños, sintiéndose apenado por lo que había escuchado –Lo… lo lamento mucho, Jules.

-Yo también lamento que haya pasado, Ash- le dijo la chica y elevó su vista al cielo –Era una batalla desigual y el impacto del otro pokemon quebró el cráneo de pichu, dejándolo en estado de coma- relataba la chica con un dejo de tristeza, para luego mirar a su rival en batalla -Y en la Academia Joy dijeron que no había salvación para él, y se le tuvo que dar eutanasia.

-¿Y descalificaron a tu oponente después de la noticia?- le preguntó el padre de Soleil y Doenn.

-En ese momento no; pero durante el enfrentamiento en la final dieron la noticia al público, y el otro finalista ganó por de-fault.

Paralelamente, la escena de enfado de Melody aún se veía en la distancia, cuando Brock trataba de explicarle lo sucedido a la prima de Ash, y Misty sonreía divertida de la sobreprotección de la chica en la pequeña Aislinn.

-Que cosas, ¿no?- murmuró el chico, acomodando su gorra hacia atrás –Nunca había escuchado que un pokemon se hubiese muerto en pleno enfrentamiento de torneo nacional.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- le dijo la chica y lanzó una pokebola al aire, para recibirla con maestría y elegancia –Pero eso no será impedimento para cumplirte la batalla que te prometí en la Liga Johto y en la que nunca llegamos a encontrarnos.

-Entonces, ¿podremos pelear con cualquier tipo de pokemon?- le cuestionó Ash.

-Con el que queramos- exclamó la joven y lanzó la pokebola al campo de batalla, interviniendo en primera instancia –Infernape, ¡Yo te elijó!

La última evolución de Chimchar salio de la pokebola con imponencia y sobriedad, preocupando un poco al esposo de Misty, que lo tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que Jules lanzara primero a su pokemon.

Tranquilizando el problema de Aislinn con Lucario -Misty, Chigusa, Melody y Brock- se concentraron en el enfrentamiento de los dos entrenadores en la distancia, cuando vieron salir al primer pokemon de la batalla.

-_¿Infernape?_- pensó intrigado, observando las manos del pokemon tipo lucha –_Suelen ser muy veloces… y por el tamaño de sus manos, me da a entender que ha practicado kumite desde el momento en que evolucionó. (n/a: kumite es la práctica del kata sin instrumentos, en el karate-do… si estoy errada, me lo hacen saber ^^)_

-¿Qué pokemon elegirás, Ash?- le preguntó con serenidad la alumna del padre del aludido, cuando el chico extrajo de su cinturón, en la parte trasera, una pokebola que meditó unos instantes en llamar al duelo.

-Sé que podemos lograrlo- murmuró el chico a su objeto en la mano para dirigir la mirada al pokemon de fuego en frente suyo que aguardaba con paciencia –Así que demostrémosles lo que hemos entrenado y aprendido en todo este tiempo… ¡Heracross! ¡Yo te elijo!

Con la misma sobriedad y estilo que Infernape, el pokemon insecto-lucha salio al encuentro, observando con agudeza a su próximo competidor. Jules esbozó una leve sonrisa, tratando de no burlarse del despiste del hijo mayor de su maestro.

-Has cambiado tu estilo de batalla, Ash- le comentó la prometida de Shingo Muromasa y miró al Heracross con bastante interés –Pero aún así, veamos de que estas hecho… ¡no te voy a permitir que ganes tan fácilmente!

-Eso lo veremos- le dijo el muchacho de cabello negro e inició con el primer ataque -¡Heracross, golpea a Infernape con una cornada!

El pokemon insecto obedeció y se abalanzó con rapidez hacia Infernape, el cual flexionó sus rodillas y se puso en guardia, sosteniendo con fuerza la cornada del pokemon insecto.

-¡Está deteniendo el ataque con sus manos!- exclamó Melody sorprendida.

-Debe estar confiado de su fuerza para hacerle frente al impacto de la cornada de Heracross- comentó Brock con seriedad, agudizando su mirada a un detalle que confirmaría más adelante.

-La fuerza de ese ataque es elevada… y más si viene desde una distancia tan lejana como en la que están- añadió Misty.

Ash frunció el ceño y mandó a su pokemon insecto a utilizar un ataque conjunto.

-¡"Mirada maliciosa" y luego "Ataque Furia"!- exclamó el hijo de Delilah en una estrategia improvisada.

Los ojos de Heracross endurecieron la mirada, concentrando su vista en la del pokemon de fuego que contenía su ataque; Infernape se desconcentró por unos instantes, ante la mirada penetrante de su rival, y agitó con fuerza su cabeza para evitar el mareo, no evadiendo el ataque furia que secundó a la primera orden del entrenador del pokemon que lo enfrentaba.

Embestido unos cuantos metros, Infernape amagó el derribo apoyando en el suelo su mano derecha con fuerza y agarre, para luego mirar a Heracross y enrollarse en sí mismo formando una rueda de fuego con la corona de su cabeza directo a su oponente, que no pudo evadirlo y de igual manera salió derribado… seguido por la evolución de Monferno, que volviendo a su estado normal, le atinó dos "Golpes Furia" y un "Ultra Puño", que mandaron aún más lejos al pokemon insecto, todo en un par de segundos.

-¡HERACROSS!- gritó Ash con preocupación, mientras su pokemon trataba de levantarse a duras penas.

Los allí presentes miraron anonadados el ataque repentino y consecutivo del pokemon de fuego de Jules, notando el nerviosismo del entrenador del pokemon insecto que estaba en el suelo aún recuperándose de los múltiples ataques.

-Increíble- murmuró Melody observando a la dueña de Infernape, que miraba con serenidad y agudeza el enfrentamiento en el que estaba –Ha entrenado a ese pokemon de fuego muy bien…

-Heracross suele ser el pokemon insecto más fuerte dentro de su tipo- remembraba Misty –Ha soportado batallas bastante duras… y esta lo está tomando por sorpresa.

-Parece que el entrenamiento que le dio Ash a su pokemon, si es que se lo dio, no está dando resultados- ironizó Chigusa mirando a la pelirroja y ambos sonrieron.

-Teóricamente, Heracross debe ser más fuerte que el tipo fuego por complexión y destreza- comentó Misty, que acompañaba a Melody, Chigusa y Brock –Pero las reglas están para romperse: Infernape está demostrando ser más ágil y estratega que Heracross.

-_Y todo él mismo_- susurró Brock, despejando sus dudas, llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Brock?- le preguntó la madre de Aislinn, que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

-¿No se han dado cuenta?- les inquirió el chico moreno y de ojos rasgados a sus compañeras y las mujeres se miraron, sin aún comprender a lo que se refería el muchacho –Jules no ha emitido ninguna orden desde que inició el enfrentamiento- les hizo caer en cuenta y las dos parientes reaccionaron, dándole la razón, no impresionando a la entrenadora del Lucario.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Melody con sorpresa y nuevamente miró a la alumna del prof. Ketchum.

Mientras tanto, Heracross se ponía en pie, e Infernape esperaba que su oponente se colocara en guardia para seguir atacando, en una posición de defensa clásica del karate-do.

-Infernape ha atacado por convicción propia- añadió Brock, como quien diera una clase de estrategias de batalla pokemon –Ha utilizado un ataque especial y dos ataques físicos en un solo golpe de gracia, noqueando la estabilidad del Heracross de Ash.

-Por lo general, nuestros pokemon son los que reciben la orden para atacar a su oponente- recordó la pelirroja madre de Soleil y Doen –Es muy esporádica la ocasión en que suelen tomar el control por sí mismos para atacar según lo dicte su presentimiento.

-Esa es la técnica de batalla de Jules- les comentó Chigusa, observando con detenimiento a su vieja amiga de infancia –Ella cree que un pokemon es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones con respecto a una batalla; y es su dueño el que lo entrenas y lo guía para que al libre albedrío controle su duelo en un enfrentamiento futuro.

-Eso suena interesante- comentó Brock –Y eso confirma lo que les he dicho.

-Es muy bonito, pero los pokemons están "acostumbrados" a recibir nuestras órdenes porque somos nosotros los que sabemos como proceder en ciertos momentos- debatió Misty.

-Eso mismo digo yo- le apoyó Chigusa –No todos los pokemons tienen esa capacidad de decisión sobre cierto momento; pero Jules ha entrenado a todos sus pokemons para que logren ser autosuficientes en batalla, después de que les enseña y les perfecciona la técnica innata de su tipo de especie.

-Ya veo- murmuró Misty.

-Es una buena posición- comentó Melody –Es una chica que está dispuesta a romper un paradigma en el enfrentamiento pokemon.

-Tú lo has dicho- le dijo Brock a la esposa de Tracey.

Cuando Heracross se puso nuevamente en guardia, mirando con receló al pokemon de fuego.

-¿Estás bien, Heracross?- le preguntó Ash con preocupación, y el pokemon insecto asintió con firmeza.

-¡Tú eres capaz de demostrarle a Infernape que eres un oponente de respeto, Heracross!- le exclamó Jules en la distancia, mientras la evolución final de Chimchar se cruzaba de brazos y veía a su dueña con serenidad -¡Demuéstraselo!

-Jules- susurró Ash ante el comentario de su joven amiga y sonrió por el apoyo indirecto a su pokemon insecto -¡Ya la escuchaste, Heracross!- le alentó al aludido y este le miró de soslayo –Así que… ¡pártele el trasero a ese mono!

Heracross se puso en guardia, cuando Infernape se giró para ver a su entrenadora.

-_Tratemos de terminar pronto_- le susurraba –_Sugiero que uses el "golpe ígneo" en la técnica de "castigo"… ¿recuerdas la técnica en el aire y el derribo desde el cielo?_

Infernape asintió y miró a su oponente.

-Ya sabes que si te toma por sorpresa, no dudes en utilizar la "Paz Mental"- le recomendó en última instancia la alumna del padre de su oponente, cuando el chico exclamó otro ataque físico.

-Heracross, "Demolición"- le ordenó Ash a su pokemon, y el tipo insecto inició el ataque de embestida contra el pokemon de fuego.

Infernape amagó con destreza, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se vio amenazado por la repetición del ataque en varias ocasiones, a pesar de ser un golpe en una sola dirección por la fuerza que lleva el impacto en línea recta.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Ash empuñando sus manos en el aire –Presiona a Infernape, Heracross.

-Excelente- murmuró Jules viendo el ataque del pokemon insecto –Heracross ha flexibilizado y dinamizado ese ataque tan pesado en varias direcciones.

-¡No te rindas, Heracross!- le animó Misty en la distancia, seguido por sus otros amigos.

-Heracross, aléjate, vuela y utiliza "Golpe Aéreo"- le ordenó Ash y paso por paso, el pokemon obedeció…

… noqueando al pokemon de fuego tipo lucha.

-¡Infernape!- exclamó Jules preocupada.

-Ahora, "Mega Cuerno"- exclamó el entrenador del pokemon tipo insecto y Heracross concentró su poder en su cuerno, apuntando su ataque en dirección a Infernape.

Cuando en una evasión cómica, el pokemon tipo fuego y lucha se colgó del cuerno del pokemon insecto que aún tenía intacto su poder de mega cuerno, cayendo frente a su oponente boca abajo; Infernape le hizo una mueca a Heracross utilizando "Malicioso" en un ataque de cosquillas en el torso del pokemon tipo insecto, para que no siguiera concentrando su poder en el cuerno.

Y Heracross, no soportando el cosquilleo de su oponente, giró su cabeza embistiendo la misma contra el suelo con una fuerza indescriptible, en un ataque repentino e improvisado del mega cuerno, levantando polvo alrededor de los dos.

-¡Infernape!- gritó Jules.

-¡Heracross!- exclamó Ash.

Y esperaron a que se despejara la polvareda, cuando notaron que el pokemon tipo fuego nuevamente sostenía el cuerno de Heracross entre sus peludas manos, resistiendo la fuerza del poder del Mega Cuerno entre ellas. El pokemon tipo insecto se desesperó y combinó el ataque furia en el mega cuerno, golpeando con insistencia entre las manos de Infernape, que no tenía salida.

-Sigue así, Heracross- le animaba su entrenador –En algún momento tiene que ceder.

-Infernape… - vaciló Jules en ordenarle un ataque a su pokemon, "violando" los principios con el que lo había entrenado –Infernape… ¡"ASCUAS"!

El aludido reaccionó y en un movimiento rápido entre la milésima de segundo en que Heracross subía y bajaba para repetir su ataque furia, la última evolución de Chimchar desapareció de entre el ataque del pokemon tipo insecto para aparecer encima del mismo, en una posición de yoga al tratar de efectuar su "Paz Mental".

-Heracross…- le llamó su entrenador tratando de que interpretara el ataque, y el pokemon tipo insecto embistió rápidamente al tipo fuego-lucha, golpeándolo hacia arriba repetitivamente.

-¡Buena esa!- exclamó Brock mirando hacia arriba, y sus compañeras siguieron el ataque con expectativa.

-¡Infernape!- exclamó la prometida de Shingo, reconociendo la destreza del Heracross de Ash, y permaneció en silencio, esbozando una leve sonrisa –_Confió en tu destreza para salir de esa._

El pokemon tipo mono aprovechó la oportunidad para nuevamente agarrarse del cuerno de su oponente, demostrando su agilidad de homínido para evadir los ataques de su contrincante, mientras demostraba que estaba físicamente agotado. Mientras tanto, Heracross descendía lentamente debido a las jugarretas de su rival, tocando el suelo… el cual el pokemon tipo fuego aprovechó para retirarse un poco de Heracross, y hacer una señal característica que todos los entrenadores conocían.

Tomando a Ash por sorpresa.

-Se… ¿se está rindiendo?- cuestionó dubitativo, cuando Jules se encogió de hombros, aceptando su derrota.

-Como digas, Infernape- murmuró con jovialidad y se acercó a su pokemon –Usa "Paz Mental" en ambos, por favor.

El pokemon de fuego obedeció al instante, e invitó a Heracross para que se le acercara y el pokemon insecto asintió, sentándose frente a su oponente mientras interpretaba lo que este le decía.

-¿Por qué se rindió?- le preguntó Ash a Jules que se le acercaba, aún no comprendiendo.

-Estaba cansado, Ash- le respondió la joven de cabello rizado y castaño –Heracross se puso pesado después de semejante motivación, y debilitó antes de tiempo a Infernape: él no suele cansarse tan rápido, pero Heracross se enfocó en ataques físicos y soportarlos agotan más que estarlos evadiendo.

-Ya veo- murmuró Ash y le regaló una sonrisa a su contrincante -¡Sigues siendo una excelente entrenadora!

-Gracias- agradeció la aludida, con un leve sonrojo –Tú también has mejorado.

Varios aplausos se escucharon en la distancia, que se acercaban a la pareja, felicitando a ambos actores por la excelente batalla que acabaron de presenciar. Jules y Ash se ruborizaron ante los halagos de sus cuatro compañeros.

-¡Bien hecho, Ash!- le exclamó Misty, regalándole un beso en los labios, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Aunque hayas perdido el Torneo Dual, sigues siendo un buen entrenador, primo- le comentó Melody con ironía y Brock sonreía ante el comentario.

-Excelente batalla, Jules- le congratuló Chigusa, cuando la joven se giró para ver el estado de los dos pokemos que estaban en meditación –Siempre das un espectáculo digno de un profesional.

-No seas exagerada- murmuró la chica apenada –Tampoco es para tanto.

-Ojala hubiese estado Shingo para observarte- le dijo la dueña de Lucario, y su amiga suspiró hondo.

-En estos momentos debe estar llegando a la inducción de la Técnica en Frontera- comentó recordando a su futuro conyugue, cuando notó que Tracey se acercaba, seguido de la "guardería" y acompañado del padre de Ash (n/a: guardería = amelie, soleil, doen, ian y aislinn… jejejeje ^.^)…

… tratando de olvidar y de sacarse de la cabeza que debía darle una explicación sobre la decisión de casarse y formalizar una vida… ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de aclararle eso? ¿acaso sentía que el muchacho estaba incomodo por saber de esa noticia? Era algo que la intrigaba y que debía conversar con él al respecto, pero… ¿cómo? Y ahora que su esposa lo sabía todo, ¡menos los iba a dejar que conversaran y se vieran a solas!

¡En qué resentimiento dilemático la estaba metiendo su cabeza!

" " " " " " "

NOVENO MEMORANDO: He vuelto! Y con una última batalla pokemon pendiente… esos dos tenían que cumplir su promesa y dieron un espectáculo con Heracross e Infernape, ¡que inspiración para la lucha! ^^U

Los esposos Sketchit aclararon el asunto de la primera relación del muchacho de un forma un poco peculiar; ya sabemos que no todos manejamos una situación como esa de igual manera, aunque eso va en la personalidad de la persona… ¿querían un arranque de celos? ¡lo lamento! Pero como mi estado de ánimo no se presta para eso, habrá que aguantarse hasta nuevo aviso.

¿Y el motivo por el cual Chigusa dejó a Aislinn con Lucario? Los mando a buscar a sus padres para que no se perdieran la batalla y la niña al parecer "malinterpretó" el mensaje… ¡casi matas de un soponcio a tu madre, señorita Sketchit! Ya se estaba imaginando pestes de la pobre chica de cabello rosado que me parece tan agradable y disciplinada con su dojo de pelea de pokemons luchadores.

Por allí me pidieron escenas cursis… vamos a dar un pequeño gustito pero no me extenderé mucho… ya verán…

Y finalmente… concluye esta historia en la próxima escena! _


	10. Chapter 10 HASTA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD

HASTA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD

Jules se encontraba revisando en su laptop los IMC de algunos de sus pokemon tipo fuego.

-**Magmotar**: temperatura basal 1200 °C; **Emboar**: peso corporal estable en 150 Kg; **Simisear**…- se detuvo para suspirar a manera de resignación –si no controla su ansiedad para los dulces, su nivel de azúcar aumentará a niveles alarmantes, y eso puede ser perjudicial. A ver… **Heatmor**: 59,2 Kg… está 1,2 Kg por encima de su peso normal, pero es peso muscular: supongo que debe ser por sus ataques furtivos a los hormigueros de los Durant. **¡Volcarona!-** se impresionó, recordando su estado embrionario** -**Dentro de unos días tendrá sus huevos de Larvesta y tendré que estar más pendiente de su cuidado, o Fausto se molestará conmigo. **Darmanitan** y su modo daruma: es una buena técnica para mejorar su nivel psíquico pero es contraproducente dejar que su energía se agote al 50% de su capacidad de resistencia. Y ** Chandelure…**

En ese momento se le apareció Duskull observando para ambos lados buscando a su homólogo.

-No está por aquí, Duskull- le dijo Jules, sin dejar de observar su equipo portátil –Está en la Catedral… tu sabes que permanece allí todo el día.

El pokemon fantasmagórico retozó sus brazos en señal de protesta y la chica sonrió.

-No entiendo por qué te cae tan mal Chandelure si es bastante tímido. ¿Acaso discutieron por algo?

El pokemon seguía quejándose, cuando Ash y su familia pidieron permiso para pasar a la oficina de la renombrada Investigadora Pokemon.

-Ya nos vamos, Jules. Nos esperan nuestros trabajos en Kanto- le dijo Misty y la aludida se levantó del puesto, para darles un abrazo de despedida.

-Vengan a visitarnos más seguido- les recomendó la chica de cabello castaño –El profesor Ketchum estaría más alegre y menos gruñón si sus nietos pasaran más tiempo con él.

-Lo intentaremos- dijo Ash con una sonrisa, cuando Soleil haló la bata de la mujer para llamar su atención.

Jules se agachó a su altura y acarició la cabella de la pequeña.

-Cuida mucho ese Combee, Soleil- le recomendó –La próxima vez que nos veamos, lo quiero ver evolucionado en un fuerte Vespiquem.

-¡No! ¡Ni pensarlo!- exclamó Misty remembrando su aversión a los pokemon tipo insecto -¡El día que evolucione lo sacó de mi casa!

-No te estreses tan rápido, Mist- le calmó su esposo –Ya veremos cómo cuidarlo sin separarlo de Soleil.

-Y tu… Raichu…- volteó Jules a mirar la evolución de Pikachu –Sigue siendo la misma criatura que siempre has sido, no importa como luzcas.

Jules acarició al pokemon eléctrico para luego incorporarse.

-Que tengan buen viaje- les deseo, y la familia se retiró de aquel lugar, mientras Duskull los despedía afablemente levitando de arriba hacia abajo.

De repente, Jules recordó la llamada de hace un par de horas, y llamó al primogénito de su mentor -¿Tienes un momento?

Misty observó a su conyugue y este le indicó que se adelantarán a despedirse de los demás, mientras él conversaba con Jules.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Conoces a Iris? ¿La líder del Gimnasio Caolín, en Teselia?

-Si, si la conozco: me acompañó en mi viaje a esa región Teselia hace un par de años. No he vuelto a saber nada de ella y de su afán por aprender de los pokemon tipo dragón.

-Eso supuse.

Ash quedó intrigado.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-Iris fue mi compañera de estudio en algunas cátedras en la Universidad de Vulcanología en Hoenn. Tenía pensado asistir al Simposio pero se le presentó una calamidad en Ciudad Caolín, y tuve que retirar su presentación del cronograma.

-¿Una calamidad? ¿Qué le sucedió?

-No es nada relacionado con ella, Ash- le tranquilizó Jules –Lo que sucede es que Lirio tuvo un pre infarto el día antes de que ella viajara para Tecno, y por eso no pudo estar aquí, ya que tenía que estar al pendiente de su mentor.

-Es una pena- murmuró Ash recordando a aquel viejo señor de elegante imponencia -¿Pero ya se encuentra mejor?

Su interlocutora no supo que decir.

-Eso era lo que quería hablar contigo… esta madrugada, Iris se comunicó conmigo para informarme que Lirio… había fallecido.

Ash quedó perplejo.

-No todas las personas sobreviven a un ataque cardíaco…- trataba aquel muchacho de buscar una razón a la defunción del hombre con el que tuvo un gran combate hace mucho tiempo –Supongo que la edad también influyó en que su corazón no resistiera.

-Así es… ella también está bastante triste con la muerte de Lirio- agregó Jules y buscó su teléfono portátil –Entre charla y charla, le conté que tú y tu familia estaban en el Simposio y me dijo que te dijera que la visitaras en Ciudad Caolín, para que vieras como ha avanzado en su lucha contra su pagofobia (n/a: miedo al hielo, en relación a que Iris se asustaba con los pokemon tipo hielo)

-Iris no cambia- sonrió Ash.

-Las fobias son trastornos emocionales bastante delicados e incomprensibles- señaló la joven de cabello y ojos castaño mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono celular –La entomofobia de Misty está bien tratada, aunque no deja de sentir pánico cuando siente la presencia de cualquier pokemon tipo bicho (n/a: entomofobia: miedo a los insectos)

-No lo creas… ha sido un poco difícil para mí sobrellevar su miedo porque a mí me gustan ese tipo de pokemon.

Deteniéndose en una imagen, Jules le mostró al muchacho una foto reciente de la mujer de tez morena de la que inicialmente hablaban -¿Esa es Iris?- se sorprendió y la prometida de Shingo asintió.

La fotografía mostraba a una chica de tez morena y cabello violeta en un corte melena bob, con un vestido enterizo en tonos aguamarina y diadema ancha del mismo color, con medidas voluptuosas. El hijo de Satoshi Ketchum quedó boquiabierto al ver a su antigua amiga intolerante e impulsiva convertida en una mujer típica de su raza morena: con curvas bien pronunciadas y alegría en su mirada.

-¿Verdad que es hermosa?- le preguntó Jules a su interlocutor de forma capciosa y este se sonrojó, evadiéndola con la mirada sintiéndose algo incómodo. Jules rió a carcajadas -¡Vamos, Ash! El hecho de que seas un hombre casado no quiere decir que no puedas ver la belleza de otras mujeres, esas son ridiculeces.

El chico se ruborizó aún más.

-_Es verdad… Iris está preciosa… es toda una belleza._

-Te paso a tu CEL-ID los datos de Iris para que se pongan en contacto con ella- manifestó la joven investigadora moviendo el lápiz táctil de su celular en la pantalla sobre este –Ella me dijo que sería una grata visita que tu llegaras con tu familia algún día.

-Espero que así sea- concluyó Ash, recordando la hora –Jules… gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti… por volver otra vez.

" " " " " " "

Dawn miraba con impaciencia el letrero encendido de aquella sala de cirugía, mientras su Pachirisu le frotaba con sus pequeñas garritas sus manos entrecruzadas en señal de apoyo.

Durante el abordaje del vuelo que la llevaría nuevamente a Hoenn, una azafata le informó que debido a una calamidad eléctrica interna varias pokebolas se averiaron causando heridas graves en algunos pokemon, y dentro de esas pokebolas dañadas se encontraba la de su Empoleon. Por obvias razones, la chica perdió el vuelo al igual que los otros dueños de las esferas averiadas, pero contaron con toda la protección legal de la aerolínea en el chequeo médico y los gastos pagados del tratamiento de cada pokemon afectado. La evolución final de Piplup sufrió una luxación en la pata derecha, que comprometía el hecho de que caminara correctamente, y por ende fue necesaria una cirugía ortopédica de reconstrucción del área afectada.

-_Dios… cuida a mi Empoleon… que salga bien de la cirugía_- oraba la chica en un leve susurró, cuando su teléfono celular la sacó de su meditación -¿Hola?

-Dawn, Hola…

-¿Reggie?

-Si, soy yo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Y esa sorpresa?

-Estoy bien: Ando de visita en Hojas Gemelas y me encontré con tu madre, quien me dijo que la acompañara al Aeropuerto porque regresabas el día de hoy de Ciudad Tecno, pero nos dimos cuenta que el vuelo se retrasó. ¿Sucedió algo grave?

-Hubo un percance con algunas pokebolas del equipaje y varios pokemon resultaron lesionados, entre ellos mi Empoleon.

-¿Y qué le sucedió?

-Tuvo una dislocación y lo están operando en este momento.

-Pero es extraño, porque al ser un pokemon tipo acero, se supone que parte de sus músculos son fuertes ante ese tipo de lesiones.

-Pero no el área que rodea sus patas ya que suelen ser articulaciones que por anatomía no es posible que se desarrollen aleaciones rotativas… es lo que me explicó una enfermera Joy.

-Ya veo… tu madre está algo preocupada, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

-No… no es necesario, Reggie: dile que yo estoy bien, y explícale lo que sucedió, que apenas salga Empoleon de cirugía tomamos el siguiente vuelo.

-Como tú digas, Dawn. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

Dawn dudó unos instantes… y accedió al auxilio de aquel amable muchacho.

-Si…

-Cuéntame.

Dawn vaciló en continuar.

-¿Qué has sabido de Paul?

Del otro lado del auricular, se escuchó un suspiro hondo… lo que nunca supo la chica sino hasta un par de minutos después, era que el hermano mayor había dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa mezclada con resignación.

-_Así que aún no llega…_- pensó el chico de cabello morado –El está en Hoenn consultándole algo al profesor Birch, es lo último que sé de él.

-Ya veo- murmuró la chica de cabello azul algo triste.

-¿Quieres dejarle algún mensaje?

-No… solo quería saber cómo estaba…

-Está bien… entonces te esperamos, Dawn. Cuídate.

-Gracias, Reggie.

Y ambos colgaron instantáneamente, cuando una practicante del hospital junto a una Blissey se acercaron a la mujer entregándole una hoja de papel doblada y sellada.

-¿Y esto?- le preguntó la chica.

-Las medicinas que debe comprar para el tratamiento posoperatorio de Empoleon- contestó rápidamente y se retiró de la misma manera, seguida por la última evolución de Happiny que no disimulaba la alegría y el rubor de guardar un secreto.

Pachirisu creyó entender los ademanes del pokemon normal y oteó a su entrenadora, que en ese instante abría aquel documento…

… y se levantó del asiento con una corazonada inexplicable.

"_¿Quieres saber como estoy?_"

Era lo que decía aquel papel en una caligrafía que aquella chica conocía.

Acto seguido, la Blissey que había acompañado a la joven practicante la saludó al final del pasillo, dándole indicaciones de que la siguiera, a lo que Dawn sin meditarlo accedió con una alegría que no entendía. ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa por verlo y hablar nuevamente con él?

-Quédate aquí, Pachirisu. Ahora vuelvo- le indicó a su pokemon ardilla.

Siguiendo a aquella adorable evolución de Chansey, y evitando correr dentro de la clínica, Dawn perdió el rastro de Blissey al ingresar al consultorio vacío, diáfano y limpio del doctor que operaba a Empoleon, cuando sin darse cuenta… la puerta de aquella oficina se cerró sin emitir el ruido característico de la manija.

E inmediatamente… la chica sintió un fuerte abrazo por la espalda, y el susurro de una voz que ella conocía su sentido la hizo palidecer.

-_Yo estaba bien… y ahora estoy mejor… porque estoy a tu lado._

La coordinadora pokemon se ruborizó y una fuerza distinta a ella la volteó para que su rostro estuviera cerca de quien le había murmurado aquellas palabras, cuando sintió que los dedos de una mano cálida y algo tosca acariciaban sus labios, para luego acercarlos a otros labios en un beso enardecedor… anhelado… sin censura.

-¡Paul!- alcanzó a exclamar la joven de ojos azules a quien no quería soltarla –Aquí no… este es un consultorio médico…- intentaba terminar las palabras pero los besos del muchacho no se lo permitían, y su respiración se entrecortaba en gemidos –Cualquiera puede ingresar.

-No cualquiera- le susurró el chico y le mostró a su compañera las llaves de aquel lugar.

-¿Cómo las obtuviste?- le preguntó Dawn bastante sorprendida, y el chico le regaló una sonrisa.

La sonrisa que a ella le encantaba.

-Son del médico que está operando a un Empoleon en estos momentos.

La chica recordó a su pokemon, pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al darse cuenta que aquel muchacho la conducía de espaldas hacia el escritorio de aquella oficina, sentándola mientras él buscaba con su mano derecha la manera de desabrochar el primer botón de la blusa que lucía la joven en aquel momento, ocupando su mano izquierda en el rostro de piel delicada y tersa de la mujer a quien deseaba.

-¡Paul! ¡No! ¡Empoleon!

-Está en buenas manos, Dawn…- le tranquilizó su amante, besándola apasionadamente -¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

Sus palabras la derritieron.

-No es eso… tu sabes que tu eres… que tu eres…- la mujer trataba de balbucear, haciendo pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir el calor corporal y el tacto de su amante sobre su piel -… eres la persona que quiero a mi lado, Paul.

-_Yo también quiero estar a tu lado, Dawn_- le indicó el chico de cabello violeta en un corte clásico, tocando con mesura uno de los senos de la chica, buscando entre el encaje de su ropa interior una zona erógena –_Me ha hecho falta saber que no estás conmigo y que aún no te decidas por lo nuestro._

Dawn, en ese instante, comenzó a sollozar y el chico secó rápidamente sus lágrimas, mirándola detenidamente.

-Mi pequeña niña: el culpable de esa ambigüedad he sido yo… pero ya no quiero que tu corazón sufra por mi distanciamiento y mi inestabilidad.

La mujer se ruborizó, sintiéndose algo apenada.

-Yo no debería estar así…- se quejó al notarse en una posición comprometedora, y el hermano menor de Reggie sonrió ante el comentario pueril e ingenuo de la mujer a quien estaba desnudando, al notar que ella se estaba cubriendo su busto –Mi pokemon está siendo operado en estos momentos… debo est.

Paul la silenció, para mirarla con la seriedad y la picardía que a ella le gustaba, posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Ya te dije que está en buenas manos, Dawn- le recordó, para luego besarla -"No te preocupes"- le murmuró a su amante el cliché que solía manifestar su compañera, y le mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior –_No nos niegues este momento. Déjate llevar._

Y aquella orden enloquecedora para una líbido que ya estaba encendida, fue la que conllevó a que aquel encuentro furtivo se consumara en unos minutos eternos: ambos cuerpos expresaron el sentimiento del que habían sido despojados por los dueños de unas almas que no comprendían por qué estando tan lejos, deseaban estar cerca.

¡Aquella razón no la entendía el corazón!

" " " " " " "

En un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad Larousse, May se encontraba conectada conversando con una Dawn de semblante radiante y brillo en sus ojos. Prefirieron no activar la teleconferencia para evitar los diálogos en voz alta, pero habilitaron la opción de webcam para observarse y darse cuenta de la alegría que la coordinadora de Hoenn emanaba aquella noche.

La hermana mayor de Max leyó de su amiga la manera como Paul la había sorprendido –sin evadir el encuentro sexual- y como unas horas después el chico le presentó a Blissey como regalo por haberse distanciado de ella tanto tiempo. Pero May conocía a la perfección la historia del Blissey que ahora tenía su amiga Dawn y por eso, no se había sorprendido cuando ella se lo contó: fue su padre quien instruyó a Paul sobre la mejor manera de entrenar al Happiny y de la estrategia para que al final de su evolución, reconociera a Dawn también como su dueña.

-¿Un Blissey?- le preguntaba May a su amiga por mensajería instantánea, mientras Drew se duchaba.

-Si… ¿lo puedes creer? Ahora entiendo por qué se ausentó tanto tiempo.

-Los happinies son pokemon de difícil evolución- recordó May de las cátedras de su padre –Deben estar muy unidos a su entrenador en empatía para evolucionar, y cuando lo logran, crean un vínculo muy grande que no se puede romper.

-Sabes mucho de ellos, May.

-Claro, Dawn. Mi padre fue entrenador de una Chansey que ahora es un Blissey acompañante de mamá –Aunque Paul en eso no cambia mucho- ironizó la hermana mayor de Max, remembrando que el muchacho "soltaba" pokemon cuando percibía que no estaban "acordes" a sus exigencias.

Dawn sonrió.

–Pero un Blissey es estéticamente perfecto para una competencia de talento: con él se harían espectáculos muy buenos ya que su sola presencia es encantadora.

-Pienso lo mismo.

May notó el cambio de ademán en el rostro de su amiga y le preguntó que sucedía. Mientras tanto, su novio salía del baño y se cambiaba, notando el comportamiento que tenía Roserade hace un par de días, y la persiguió.

-No pensé que él me quisiera tanto, May- escribió la hija única de Johanna –Se distanció de mí y me hizo pensar que no me quería, y lo que hacía era demostrarme lo mucho que quería estar a mi lado regalándome un pokemon tan valioso e importante como muestra de su gran amor por mí.

-Créeme… uno no llega a conocer a quienes nos aman sino cuando les damos la oportunidad de estar a nuestro lado.

En ese momento, se acercó Roserade para entregarle una rosa a la compañera sentimental de su entrenador, quien la aceptó dichosa.

-Gracias, Roserade. Es muy linda- le halagó la hija de Norman y el pokemon sonrió, retirándose de aquel lugar, con la misma actitud errática que su dueño no entendía.

Dawn observó por webcam el gesto del pokemon de Drew y sonrió, para escribirle a su compañera.

-La Roserade de tu novio es muy bella; no me extraña que haya ganado varios concursos.

-Si… Roserade es especial, pero últimamente ha estado un poco inquieta.

-¿Inquieta?

-Si… anda buscando plantas para sembrarlas en macetas vacías que estaban en el ático.

En ese momento, el dueño del pokemon de quien conversaban ambas mujeres llamó a su futura esposa.

-Hablamos luego, Dawn- se despidió May de su amiga.

-OKEY- escribió su homóloga, y ambas cerraron la pantalla de la mensajería instantánea.

La joven se levantó del escritorio para acercarse a Drew, saliendo de la habitación hasta el pasillo del apartamento hasta encontrarlo sobre la escalera retráctil que daba al ático.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó May.

-Ven a ver esto- le indicó y la ayudó a subir aquellas escalinatas, notando que Roserade también se encontraba arriba.

La pareja se acercó a lo que parecía ser un pequeño vivero, en donde se encontraban anidando Butterfree y Beautifly. De repente, la chica se percató de que su pokemon estaba algo extraño.

-¿Qué le pasa a Beautifly, Drew? La noto desanimada.

-No tiene nada malo, May- le tranquilizó su novio y acaricio a su Butterfree en señal de halago –Es solo que ella está en gestación.

-¡¿En gestación?- exclamó sorprendida la chica y observó el vientre de su pokemon insecto –¡Ah, Beautifly! Con razón te notaba un poco más llenita que de costumbre: si estas esperando tus primeras crías.

-No me extraña que Roserade estuviera actuando de esa manera- intuyó Drew para mirar a quien se estaba refiriendo –Los pokemon tipo hierba e insecto conviven en simbiosis en ambientes naturales, y era de esperarse que Roserade se hubiese dado cuenta de la gestación de tu Beautifly y estuviera buscando la manera de ayudarla para que anidara correctamente.

-Por eso buscaba plantas: para asimilar el ambiente que requieren las larvas al momento de que ella los tenga.

-Exacto.

-Pero…- meditó unos instantes la chica y observó a Butterfree –Los dos pokemon son muy diferentes y en ese caso… ¿qué tipo de crías pueden tener?

-Como biológicamente no se pueden mezclar su información genética para dar un pokemon híbrido, es posible que pueda tener orugas de Caterpie o de Wurmple. Habrá que esperar para ver.

May sonrió.

-¡Que linda noticia nos han dado nuestras mariposas!- exclamó la chica, notando que ambas se acurrucaban en señal de protección.

Drew y May, junto con Roserade, los dejaron solos y se retiraron del ático: el pokemon tipo hierba bajó primero y apresuró el paso para seguir buscando más plantas, seguido por su entrenador quien ayudó a bajar a su compañera dándole la mano para que se apoyara.

-Por cierto, ¿con quién conversabas?- le preguntó el coordinador pokemon.

-Con Dawn- contestó la chica, deteniéndose a la mitad de las escaleras -Paul ya le entregó el Blissey que estaba entrenando.

-Es una lástima- musitó Drew –Yo no lo hubiera entregado: criar a un Happiny conlleva mucho tiempo y su lealtad es una de las más apreciadas en el reino pokemon.

-¡Eres un insensible!- le recriminó la hermana mayor de Max -¡Tu sabes por qué Paul lo estaba haciendo!

-Claro que lo sé, cariño: no me dejaste terminar- se justificó el muchacho sin dejar de sostenerle la mano a su prometida –Era una manera para ganarse su corazón… y llegar a lo que tú y yo sabemos.

En ese momento, May divagó unos instantes y se acordó del relato de Dawn sobre el encuentro furtivo y sensual que tuvo con el hermano menor de Reggie, y se ruborizó. Drew se dio cuenta.

-¿Por qué te sonrojaste?- le preguntó con dulzura.

-Tu sabes el por qué.

-¿Y no quieres estar así?- le sugirió, y bajándola con rapidez de aquella escalera, acercó su rostro al de ella para unirlo en un beso que terminó en el cuello de la chica.

-_Quiero estar aquí_- le susurró la mujer al oído, con algo de nostalgia, y su compañero esbozó una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos.

-_Ya estás aquí… y quiero que te quedes aquí… conmigo… para siempre._

La joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules se sorprendió de la propuesta que le hacía su antiguo rival de competencia, y apartó su cabeza para observar el rostro del hombre que la abrazada en esos momentos.

-¿En serio, Drew?

-En serio, May.

En ese instante, Roserade los estaba buscando… y al encontrarlos en esa situación tan comprometedora, se ruborizó y salió corriendo algo apenada, dejando el pequeño arbusto en el pasillo.

" " " " " " "

Aquella pareja de ex conyugues discutían por el intercomunicador, notando que ninguno de los dos habían cambiado en absoluto con el paso del tiempo: ¡seguían siendo igual de inestables!

-Entonces te quedaste con el aburrido de Oak- se quejaba aquel hombre, viendo el rostro de molestia de su ex esposa.

-¡Yo no me he quedado con nadie, Satoshi!- le recriminaba la mujer, supervisando la labor de su Mister Mime -¡Dios! ¡Sigues siendo desconfiado y celoso!

-Y menos mal que estás sola… así ninguno tendría que aguantar tus quejas.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Delilah y su antigua pareja sonrió, recordando que el rostro de enfado de aquella mujer era algo que extrañaba cuando vivían juntos.

-Estoy bromeando… estoy bromeando…- le tranquilizó –Así que, ¿Aún no han llegado?- preguntó el hombre a su ex esposa, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-Y ya me estoy preocupando; ni el teléfono móvil lo contestan.

-Es normal que se pierda la señal en un vehículo en pleno movimiento- le recordó Satoshi, cuando notó que detrás de la persona con quien conversaba, abría la puerta su primogénito junto con su familia, y sonrió –Ya llegaron.

La mujer se volteó, recibiendo el abrazo efusivo de Soleil, cuando Ash tomó el auricular para conversar con su padre.

-¿Qué le hacías a mamá, eh papá?

El hombre le miró con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?- se quejó para luego sonreír –Los dejo; hablamos más tarde- se despidió y colgó el intercomunicador.

-¿Cómo les fue, cariño?- le preguntó Delilah a su nieta, mientras Misty sentaba a Doenn en el amplio sillón para ella estirarse un poco.

-Excelente, abuelita- dijo con euforia la pequeña.

-Que bueno- contestó la mujer, notando que Pikachu no había entrado -¿Dónde está Pikachu, Ash?

El hombre y su esposa se miraron circunspectos.

-Se quedó en el establo de los Tauros, mamá- contestó Ash –Pero ya no es Pikachu.

Delilah se extrañó ante el comentario de su hijo.

-¿Cómo así?- le preguntó -¿Evolucionó?- intuyó con perspicacia, y su hijo varón asintió lentamente, con algo de nostalgia.

-Es una historia bastante interesante- intervino Misty y se acercó a la cocina para traer un poco de agua.

En ese momento, Mister Mime trajo consigo la bicicleta doble que solía usar con su dueña recordándole la hora del paseo diario, y la mujer sonrió, para ver a su hijo.

-Ve con Mimie, mamá- le sugirió Ash –Mira que los pokemon son de rutina y si no la cumplen, se vuelven un poco agresivos al no canalizar la energía. Después conversamos, que quiero descansar un poco antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

-¿Puedo ir yo también, papá?- le pidió Soleil y el joven accedió.

-Llévate a Soleil, mamá- le pidió el entrenador pokemon y la mujer obedeció.

Su madre tomó del sillón a Doenn indicando que también se lo llevaría al paseo, y la mujer junto con su pokemon normal/psíquico y sus nietos salieron de la casa, dejando a la pareja de esposos sola.

Misty se le acercó con un vaso de agua, y se la brindó para que se hidratara.

-No entiendo de dónde saca tanta energía nuestra hija después de ese largo viaje- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, mientras Ash tomaba el líquido frío sin detenerse.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo.

-Me alegra que este viaje resultara muy bien para todos… pudiste encontrarte con tus antiguos amigos y compartir experiencias.

En ese momento, el hijo de Satoshi Ketchum recordó a Dawn y aquel encuentro furtivo, y sacudió su cabeza para apartar dicho pensamiento.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Misty recibiéndole el vaso.

-Solo una pequeña molestia. Es todo- le tranquilizó –Quiero acostarme un rato antes de conducir nuevamente.

-Okey- le indicó su esposa –Abriré mi laptop mientras tanto para adelantar algo de trabajo.

Los dos se despidieron con un beso, y el chico subió las escaleras dejando a su esposa en la sala.

Ash abrió la puerta de su habitación de soltero, notando que en las paredes se conservaban los recuerdos de su pasión por los pokemon, y su olfato percibió el ambientador de menta que solía desprender su cuarto en su niñez cuando se acordaba de cambiarle el repuesto de pared, y echándose a reír se tendió en la cama sencilla, desarreglándola un poco, cuando escuchó en la distancia la sonrisa de Soleil y los balbuceos monosílabos del Doenn, en leves susurros que eran un tranquilizante para su alma.

Tenía una familia hermosa, y debía agradecerle a un ser omnipotente por las bendiciones que había recibido, jurando no perder esa felicidad por nada ni la gloria más efímera de esa vida.

Aquella habitación… donde hace ya casi una década y un par de años atrás comenzó su viaje, ahora lo regocijaba, en un vaivén incierto de aventuras y responsabilidades, confiando en que la vida le ofrecía una segunda oportunidad para reivindicarse .

" " " " " " "

ULTIMO MEMORANDO: Se ha terminado el capitulo… y el fanfiction! Tal vez quedo un poco flojo el final, pero soy mala terminando historias x_x, espero me disculpen. Si quedaron cabos sueltos por allí, háganmelos saber para hacer pequeños epílogos aclarando los conceptos al aire.

Creo que valió la pena no terminarlo hace dos años atrás: me hubiera quedado corta con los pokemon de la quinta generación y con la morenaza de Iris que es mi deber mencionarla por haber sido otra compañera de Ash en su recorrido por ser el mejor maestro pokemon. Algún día, cuando vea toda su temporada, le hare un fanfic especial para no dejar cabos sueltos.

Finalmente, no me queda más que agradecer por acompañarme hasta este punto y haber esperado tanto tiempo por conocer el final de esta historia. Nos vemos hasta que otra inspiración inunde mi cabeza.


End file.
